Mausoléu
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Uma inesperada novidade surgi na vida de Ruki, que arrasta seus amigos Kai e Uruha consigo, no entanto estão todos prestes a terem suas vidas transformadas de um modo muito mais profundo do que imaginavam... AU,Vampiros,Lemon,Gazette,MYV,AliceNine Cap7on
1. Chapter 1

**Título da Fic:** Mausoléu.

**Banda:** the GazettE, Miyavi, Alice Nine (a princípio apenas o Nao).

**Casais: **Reita x Ruki; Aoi x Uruha; Miyavi x Kai x Nao.

**Classificação:** Slash/ Universo Alternativo/ Vampiros/ Lemon.

**Capítulo:** 1?

**Autora:** Aiko Hosokawa

**Beta:** Yume Vy

**Resumo: **Uma inesperada novidade surgi no destino de Ruki, que arrasta seus amigos Kai e Uruha consigo, no entanto estão todos prestes a terem suas vidas transformadas de um modo muito mais profundo do que imaginavam...

* * *

**Mausoléu**

Aiko Hosokawa 

**Capítulo 01 – Herança.**

Londres. Inglaterra. – 03:23 A.M.

Um denso manto de nuvens cinza-escuro encobria o céu noturno, derramando por sobre à terra finas, geladas e constantes gotas de água. A maioria das pessoas estava em suas casas aquecidas, protegidas do frio cortante da madrugada, no entanto, havia exceções.

Uma delas era um jovem coberto por pesada capa de chuva preta e que mantinha a cabeça protegida por um capuz que ocultava sua face. Seus passos eram letárgicos e incertos e, freqüentemente, tropeçava nas próprias pernas, sendo assim obrigado a se segurar à parede ou poste mais próximos para evitar sua queda. A consciência do rapaz estava completamente turvada pela grande quantidade de álcool que havia em seu sangue, se encontrava tão grogue que nem ao menos notara que estava em rota de colisão com outro ser, também oculto por uma capa negra.

"Eiiii... Vê seeee... Olha porrr... Onde anda, idiota!". Praguejou o bêbado, com certa dificuldade, afastando-se do outro e erguendo o olhar para encarar a face da pessoa em quem trombara.

De cima a baixo o jovem homem estremeceu, sentindo um frio cortante atravessar seu corpo. A face diante de si possuía uma brancura inumana, mais parecia uma máscara de porcelana sem vida com alguns fios de cabelo negro a lhe adornar, vindos debaixo do capuz, no entanto, o mais atemorizante era os orbes tingidos com o mais puro escarlate que brilhavam predatoriamente.

"Sangue... Você cheira a sangue...". A voz da criatura soou em tom macabro e sádico, enquanto seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso cruel revelando seus dentes caninos, anormalmente compridos e afiados.

"Co... Como?". Indagou perturbado o homem, incapaz de sair do lugar devido ao pânico que preenchia cada parte de seu ser.

"Assassino!". Afirmou a criatura, curvando-se sobre o outro, lhe envolvendo a cintura com a mão esquerda, enquanto a outra retirava, habilmente, a capa de chuva deixando-a ir ao chão, guiando seus lábios à pulsante artéria no pescoço de sua vítima mortal, que apenas gemeu em seus braços recebendo o êxtase final...

**oooOOOooo**

Tóquio, Japão.

À leste o sol estava quase completamente oculto tingindo a abóbada celeste com tons de dourado e alaranjado que se mesclavam, gradativamente, com o azul-claro. As ruas estavam repletas de transeuntes que iam apresados de um lado para outro, a maioria em busca do merecido descanso, em casa, depois de um longo dia de trabalho. No entanto, alguns optavam por relaxar um pouco com os amigos bebendo algo em um bar.

Esse era o destino de um jovem de, aproximadamente, um metro e setenta de altura, trajado com um elegante terno preto, aberto, revelando a camisa de um branco impecável e a gravata, também negra, cor que se repetia nos sapatos e a maleta que trazia na mão direita.

O rapaz era possuidor de belas feições, rosto com contornos levemente arredondados lhe dando uma delicadeza masculina, os cabelos bonitos quase chegavam, de modo desigual, a tocar os ombros, partidos para a direita, sendo predominantemente pretos, mas a franja possuía tom chocolate que se integrava à outra cor quase na raiz e um discreto brinco esférico e prateado estava preso junto ao lóbulo da orelha esquerda.

O homem andava apressadamente, trazia na face uma expressão cansada e irritada. Em uma esquina virou à esquerda, entrando em uma rua menos movimentada, a atravessou caminhando em direção a uma porta que, logo, empurrou e entrou.

O local era um bar, uma tênue penumbra estava presente, junto ao cheiro de cigarro no ar. Passando direto por várias mesas, se encaminhou aos assentos mais afastados que ficavam longe das vistas de quem entrasse.

No local objetivado havia dois homens, ambos estavam sentados, mas se podia ver que um era bem mais baixo que o outro. O pequeno possuía cabelos loiros claríssimos, estava vestido com uma camisa preta que tinha os primeiros botões abertos revelando dois cordões dependurados em seu pescoço, era possível se notar ainda que, na orelha direita havia um alargador, uma argola presa a ele e mais quatro brincos, também argolas.

Já o outro homem possuía madeixas loiro-mel, partidas para direita, com várias mechas em tom loiro-claro, este era o mais alto e usava uma jaqueta preta, uma regata de mesma cor e calça jeans escura. Óculos de sol pendiam presos à camiseta.

"Olá!". Disse o recém chegado jogando-se no sofá em forma de 'U' que havia ao redor da mesa, deixando sua pasta sobre esta.

"Nossa, Kai! Que cara!". Falou divertido o mais alto.

"Problemas?". Inquiriu o outro.

Kai suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos e deixando a cabeça pender para trás.

"Meu chefe é um boçal...". Confessou esgotado.

"Até que hoje ele está sendo gentil, né Ruki?!". O jovem de jaqueta novamente falou, agora se dirigindo ao loiro ao seu lado.

"É verdade... Ele aprontou de novo?". Ruki concordou e indagou ao moreno.

Os olhos cor ébano de Kai se abriram enquanto ele levava a mão direita à gravata, afrouxando-a e desabotoando os dois primeiros botões da camisa social.

"Tô cansado de concertar as asneiras daquele lá...". Enquanto falava, o moreno terminava de desfazer o nó de sua gravata e logo a enfiou dentro de sua pasta.

"Relaxa! Hoje é sexta, podemos beber até cair!". Falou em tom alegre o de madeixas mel, pegando e erguendo levemente uma pequena garrafa de Smirnoff que estava sobre a mesa.

"Essa é sua especialidade, Uruha, não a minha.". Kai comentou, já sorrindo abertamente.

"Hum... Chato!". Respondeu tomando um gole de sua bebida.

Ruki riu da atitude do amigo mais alto, pegando uma pequena garrafa de cerveja que estava sobre a mesa, ingerindo um pouco da bebida enquanto o amigo moreno pedia um drink ao garçom.

"Parece que o dia foi ruim para todos nós...". Disse o pequeno, recolocando sua cerveja na mesa.

"Hum? Você também?". Piscando os olhos de forma interrogativa, Kai se voltou ao outro logo que o ouviu falando.

"Me mandaram fazer uma resenha sobre o show daquela boy-band americana que toca aqui semana que vem...". Revelou Ruki, já com uma expressão de desgosto na face.

Uruha ocupava-se, no momento, em chamar novamente o garçom, pois sua bebida havia acabado.

"Uhrrr... Que horrível!". Kai articulou com expressão de asco.

"Pois é...". Suspirou o loirinho, bebendo mais um pouco.

"Vocês deviam se espelhar em mim!". Uruha falou em tom calmo, assim que terminou de fazer o pedido.

"Como assim?". Inquiriu Kai, guiando um interrogativo olhar para o amigo, assim como Ruki.

"Ora, minha namorada terminou comigo, a minha empresa está passando por uma crise, alguns já forma demitidos... E eu estou aqui, calmo como sempre.". Disse simplista.

"Em primeiro lugar, Uru, você nunca gostou da Hanna, vivia traindo a garota...". Ruki falou dando de ombros.

"E, segundo, se você não estivesse preocupado com seu emprego, não estaria descontando essa ansiedade na bebida.". Kai completou o raciocínio, ciente de que, ultimamente, o amigo estava bebendo mais do que o normal.

O garçom chegou, servindo o drink a Kai e outra Smirnoff a Uruha que suspirou profundamente, pegando a garrafa e a abrindo.

"Ahf... O triste é que vocês têm razão e, para piorar, acho que já estou sentindo falta da Hanna...". Uruha falou desgostoso, sorvendo uma grande quantidade de sua bebida.

"Você apenas se acostumou a ter a garota correndo atrás de você.". Kai falou simplista, pegando seu drink e sorvendo um pouco do líquido.

"É, por ser...". Uruha concordou, logo em seguida ingerindo mais bebida.

"E cá estamos nós... Os garotos que diziam que iriam se tornar rock star...". Ruki abandonou seu silêncio deixando sua voz carregar uma leve frustração.

"Huf... Pois é... Ainda acho que se tivéssemos conseguido um segundo guitarrista e um baixista decente poderia ter dado certo...". O moreno se pronunciou soando pensativo, recordando-se de que, no passado, não haviam encontrado músicos de qualidade para aquelas funções em sua banda.

"Eu acho que o problema era o nome!". Uruha falou confiante.

Ruki e Kai apenas fixaram seus olhares do amigo, em expectativa pelo que viria.

"É sério! 'Gazette'... Isso não parece nome de banda e sim de jornal!". Completou veemente, o mais alto.

Os outros dois apenas riram em resposta, com o mesmo pensamento bailando em suas mentes... O álcool já estava começando a fazer efeito.

"O mais engraçado dessa história é ainda nos tratarmos pelos nomes artísticos que inventamos.". Com um belo sorriso nos lábios, Kai comentou.

"Isso é verdade, eu já me acostumei, até estranho quando me chamam de Kouyou Takashima...". Uruha proferiu antes de tomar mais um gole.

"No meu caso, até no serviço me chamam de Ruki, pois é assim que assino minhas matérias...". O pequeno falou em tom normal.

"Todos me chamam de Yutaka Uke mesmo, mas sempre que chamam por um colega, que realmente se chama Kai, eu olho...". O moreno confessou.

Todos riram com as constatações mútuas e um agradável clima de descontração se instaurou. Cigarros formam acessos por todos, a bebida foi sendo ingerida ao longo da noite que se estendeu por horas a fio...

**oooOOOooo**

A madrugada ia alta. No prédio residencial, tipicamente nipônico, todos pareciam dormir, no entanto, o silêncio era quebrados por passos e vozes que praguejavam irritadas vindas de dois jovens que praticamente carregavam um terceiro rapaz, que de tão grogue mal conseguia erguer as próprias pernas para subir a escadaria.

"Merda, Kai! Você não poderia ter comprado um apartamento no térreo?". Ruki falou muitíssimo irritado, enquanto seu braço direito estava enlaçado na cintura do amigo loiro mais alto quase inconsciente.

"Ahh!!! Realmente me esqueci de considerar as bebedeiras do Uruha... Qualquer dia desses, largo ele na rua...". Yutaka disse irritado apoiando o companheiro bêbado.

Com dificuldade, afinal Takashima era mais alto que ambos os que o carregavam e estava completamente embriagado, subiram mais alguns lances de escada, finalmente chegando a um corredor com algumas portas à esquerda e, à direita, havia apenas uma meia parede que deixava ver o prédio vizinho, também um residencial.

Chegando à última porta do corredor, Ruki, utilizando-se de sua chave, abriu a porta e eles logo entraram. A porta foi fechada pelo pé direito de Kai e rapidamente encaminharam-se a um dos quartos e o jovem mais embriagado foi atirado sobre um futton.

"Ainda bem que não sou eu quem divido o quarto com ele...". O moreno falou já se encaminhando à saída do local.

"Ah sim, obrigado pelo apoio..." Ruki falou amargo, olhando para Kai e depois para o jovem deitado de bruços que não moveu sequer um fio de cabelo e já estava apagado.

"Boa noite!". Kai disse educadamente antes de sair.

"Boa noite!". Respondeu Ruki, balançando negativamente a cabeça, era melhor tomar um banho e ir descansar...

**oooOOOooo**

Manhã do dia seguinte.

Uma agradável sensação invadiu o corpo esguio do jovem jornalista de madeixas loiras. Ruki ronronou baixinho, remexendo-se sobre os lençóis, já desperto, mas com preguiça de abrir os olhos, sua cabeça doía levemente devido à ingestão de álcool, revirou-se e, finalmente, abriu os orbes negros. Estendendo a mão direita pegou seu pequeno celular preto vendo que passava um pouco das dez da manhã.

Com movimentos lânguidos começou a se erguer, sentando-se sobre seu futton e olhando para o lado... Uruha estava lá na mesma posição na qual o deixara. Suspirou profundamente e se ergueu, logo em seguida indo ao banheiro e já sentindo o perfume do café pela casa, escovou os dentes e foi à cozinha.

"Bom dia...!". Ruki falou assim que entrou no cômodo, vendo o amigo moreno de costa, perto da pia.

"Bom dia, Ruki! E como está o nosso querido amigo, Uruha?". Kai disse virando-se para encarar o recém chegado, com um largo e belo sorriso na face, carregando, na mão direita, uma caneca com fumegante líquido escuro.

"Literalmente... Como deixamos de madrugada!". Afirmou, o loiro, em tom divertido pegando uma xícara para se servir de café, assim com o amigo.

"Como era de se esperar...". O moreno falou, ainda descontraído.

A campainha soou interrompendo a conversa da dupla.

"Deixa que eu atendo.". Kai se prestou.

"Ok!". Ruki concordou, despejando a bebida matinal em sua xícara.

O moreno deixou o recinto indo rapidamente à porta, ainda levando sua caneca e, quando abriu a mesma, deparou-se com um jovem carteiro que lhe indicara um lugar para assinar entregando, em seguida, um pacote e se retirou.

Kai então fechou a porta, o embrulho em sua mão era comprido, pouco mais de trinta centímetros e não tinha mais de três de altura, parecia uma pasta, estava revestido com papel pardo, comum em encomendas, porém o que lhe causara estranheza era a origem do mesmo... Londres, Inglaterra.

"Takanori Matsumoto...". O moreno disse assim que voltou à cozinha.

"Eu...". Ruki falou, virando-se para a porta assim que ouviu seu nome verdadeiro.

"É para você... Da Inglaterra.". Informou Kai, estendendo o pacote ao outro.

"Que estranho...". O loiro falou pegando o objeto, com o cenho franzido.

"Também achei... Vou ver TV, depois me fala o quê é isso ai...". Kai disse já saindo do local, para dar privacidade ao outro.

"Certo...". Matsumoto concordou, falando baixo enquanto olhava intrigado para o embrulho em sua mão esquerda.

Ruki deixou a xícara, que trazia na mão direita, sobre a mesa e se sentou sobre uma cadeira. O remetente era, o que lhe pareceu, um escritório de advocacia e isso fez sua curiosidade aumentar. Rapidamente o loiro rasgou o papel, deparando-se com uma caixa de papelão a qual abriu retirando uma pasta arquivo preta e, junto a esta, veio um envelope branco no qual havia apenas seu próprio nome escrito, pegou-o e abriu, começando a ler a carta impressa que estava dentro dele.

Os orbes cor de ébano do jovem jornalista correram rapidamente pelo texto completamente em inglês, conforme lia sentia algo dentro de si estremecer, não conseguia crer naquelas palavras e, quando terminou, pegou a pasta e foi para a sala rapidamente, jogando-se no sofá ao lado de Kai, com uma expressão de incredulidade na face.

"Que cara é essa?". O moreno perguntou desviando a atenção de um desenho que passava na TV.

"Essa carta... Ela tá dizendo que meu tio-avô morreu lá em Londres...". Matsumoto informou fixando seu olhar no amigo.

"Eu sinto muito, Ruki... Eu nem sabia que você tinha parentes por lá.". A expressão e o tom de voz de Kai tornaram-se sérios e pesarosos.

"Tudo bem, nem cheguei a conhecê-lo, ele foi embora do Japão enquanto jovem e nunca mais voltou.". Ruki falava pausadamente, pois não conseguia crer que aquilo tudo fosse real e não pôde conter o pequeno sorriso de alegria.

"Tá, posso entender isso, mas mesmo assim a morte do sujeito não devia te alegrar assim...". Desconfiado, o moreno falou.

"Meu tio não chegou a constituir família... Ele deixou sua herança pra mim.". Ruki revelou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, sabia que não era exatamente correto ficar feliz com aquilo, mas não conseguia se conter, a perspectiva o deixava elétrico.

"Nossa! E de quanto é?". Kai indagou, levemente estupefato.

"A carta não fala de valores, mas são dois imóveis e um estabelecimento comercial, tipo de _pub_ ou boate, algo do gênero... Alguns documentos estão na pasta.". Matsumoto estava excitado com a idéia, seu instinto lhe dizia que aquilo traria transformações positivas em sua vida.

"Na Inglaterra _pubs_ sempre são um bom negócio...". Kai disse pensativo.

Ruki deixou a carta de lado, cruzando as pernas sobre o sofá, postando a pasta entre elas e a abrindo, intercalando o olhar em direção ao objeto e ao amigo.

"... Se você conseguir vender tudo isso, em Euro... Nossa!!! Dará um belo valor em iene.". O moreno completou imaginando alguns números em sua mente.

"Talvez finalmente você se veja livre de mim!". O jornalista disse sorrindo abertamente ao amigo.

"Deixa de bobeira! Você sabe que eu gosto de ter vocês aqui.". A resposta veio instantaneamente aos lábios do moreno que fixou um firme olhar no amigo, porém no segundo seguinte sentiu-se desconfortável desviando o olhar para a TV.

"Também gosto daqui...". Ruki murmurou sorrindo e olhando para o outro que já não lhe encarava.

O loiro então abaixou o olhar vendo uma página escrita em inglês, lhe pareceu um documento fiscal, reconheceu algumas palavras, porém outras ele sabia que se tratava de termos específicos e não conseguiu traduzi-los. Virando a folha plastificada encontrou outros caracteres ininteligíveis e vários números, e o mesmo se repetiu conforme ia folheando a pasta.

"Que merda!". Praguejou, fechando impacientemente o objeto.

"Qual o problema, Ruki?". Kai perguntou curioso.

"Eu não entendo nada do que tá aqui!". Respondeu levemente irritado, batendo a mão direta sobre a capa dura da pasta entre suas pernas.

"Deixa eu dá uma olhada...". Enquanto falava, o moreno já levava a mão em direção objeto.

"À vontade...". Disse com cara de criança contrariada.

Yutaka iniciou sua empreitada, folheando uma página após a outra prestando atenção a tudo o que seus olhos decifravam, porém sentia-se levemente incomodado com o negro olhar que lhe fulminava curioso e ansioso, mas manteve-se firme e continuou a ler.

"E aí, Kai? Tá entendendo?". Ruki não conseguiu ficar em silêncio por mais de cinco minutos, que lhe pareceram uma eternidade.

"Como trabalho com comércio exterior conheço a maioria dos termos, os outros são fáceis de deduzir...". Informou, em tom morno, sem nem ao mesmo olhar para o amigo.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior para conter mais indagações e então passos apressados lhe chamaram a atenção... Eles saíam de seu próprio quarto, atravessando o corredor e pôde ouvir a porta do banheiro batendo com força e soube, não precisava ter visto, era Uruha correndo para pagar o preço por ter abusado demais da bebida.

"_Ele não comeu nada, provavelmente vai por o estômago para fora..."._ Pensou sentindo um pouco de pena do colega de quarto.

"Puta que pariu!!!". A voz do moreno soou muitíssimo surpresa, fazendo o pequeno encará-lo surpreso.

"O que foi, Kai?". Indagou apreensivo.

"Esses documentos são apenas cópias, mas tem as escrituras, documentação fiscal e tudo mais...". Kai começou a falar levemente alterado devido à surpresa e encarando o amigo, porém fez uma pequena pausa para respirar fundo.

"E...? Fala, você tá me deixando nervoso!". O loiro falou exasperado.

"E aí que uma das casas fica nada mais nada menos do que no distrito de _Chelsea_!". Kai afirmou estupefato.

Ruki piscou os olhos de forma interrogativa, sua mente tentando compreender o que o outro dissera, sabia muito pouco sobre a capital inglesa e suas divisões, no entanto, aquele nome não lhe era estranho. Pensou por alguns segundos até que uma memória lhe veio à mente e prendeu a respiração arregalando levemente os olhos.

"Mentira...". Foi tudo que conseguiu pronunciar diante da constatação.

"Pode acreditar... Tá escrito aqui!". Yutaka confirmou a informação apontando para a pasta em seu colo.

"Mas esse é um dos distritos mais caros de Londres!". Disse o loiro, ainda sem consegui acreditar no que havia ouvido.

"Pois é... E como se fosse pouco, a outra residência fica no Norte de Londres, aquela região que tem mais colinas e parece uma cidade do interior, e o seu _pub_ apenas está em '_West End_', a região responsável pela famosa vida noturna inglesa!". Kai informou boquiaberto.

"Puta que pariu!". Ruki murmurou quase sem fôlego, sentindo o coração bater forte e acelerado.

"Que bom que concorda comigo...". Kai comentou som um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Cara, eu tô rico! Vou vender tudo isso!". Agora o pequeno sorria abertamente sendo completamente invadido por uma grande euforia.

"Vou analisar mais detalhadamente esses documentos, se não se importa.". O moreno falou voltando a olhar para a pasta.

"Claro que não, pode ficar a vontade!". Ruki respondeu feliz por ter seu pedido atendido antes mesmo que o fizesse.

"Bom dia...". Uma voz murmurada chamou a atenção da dupla.

Ambos guiaram seus olhares para a o início do corredor dos quartos e lá puderem ver Uruha recostado à parede com a mão direita sobre a têmpora, apertando levemente, demonstrando que sentia dor no local, o que também transparecia na expressão facial.

"Bom dia...". Kai respondeu meio sem interesse, afinal não havia novidade na postura do amigo.

"Uruha, tenho que te contar as novidades!!!". O pequeno loiro falou saltando do sofá indo em direção ao outro.

"Ai Ruki, não grita! Minha cabeça parece que vai estourar...". Reclamou o mais alto, com o cenho levemente franzido.

"Mas não gritei... Você precisa é de um café bem forte!" Matsumoto falou sem conseguir esconder sua felicidade.

"É uma boa idéia e realmente quero saber o motivo do seu bom humor logo tão cedo...". Uruha disse tentando forçar um sorriso, arrependendo-se amargamente em seguida, pois sentiu uma fisgada de dor muito desagradável.

"Então vamos para cozinha...". O menor falou começando a andar.

Takashima apenas concordou meneando a cabeça, seguindo o outro, olhou, de relance, para Kai que parecia muito compenetrado no que fazia e resolveu não falar nada mais com o amigo, afinal o moreno era a seriedade em pessoa quando se tratava de assuntos relacionados a seu trabalho ou qualquer outro tópico que lhe exigisse essa postura.

"_Tão diferente de quando estamos nos divertindo..."._ O jovem pensou abandonando aquele cômodo e entrando na cozinha.

"O Kai já fez o café, está do jeito que você precisa...". Ruki falou levemente debochado, caminhando até a mesa e se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

"Ele já deve ter feito pensando em mim...". Uruha comentou pegando uma xícara e se servindo.

"É provável...". O jovem já sentado concordou, ciente de que, normalmente, o café naquela casa não era tão forte e sem açúcar.

Uruha se serviu e foi até mesa postando-se de frente para o outro, internamente agradecido pelo gesto de atenção de Yutaka.

"Agora me conta... Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade?". O mais alto perguntou, tomando o primeiro gole da bebida quente e fazendo uma leve careta devido ao gosto, anormalmente acentuado.

Ruki sorriu abertamente colocando os braços sobre a mesa e, logo em seguida, começando a narrar os fatos daquela manhã, revelando o conteúdo da carta e da pasta que recebera e somente no final explicando aonde eram suas propriedades.

"E é isso...". O pequeno concluiu ficando em silêncio.

"Puta que pariu!". Takashima disse incrédulo, enquanto sua xícara jazia sobre a mesa ainda cheia até a metade, pois havia parado de beber para ouvir o amigo.

"Foi exatamente o que eu e o Kai dissemos!". Constatou o loiro mais baixo, sorrindo abertamente.

"Nossa! Isso vai render uma grana boa! Já pensou no que vai fazer?". Uruha indagou, curioso.

"São tantas coisas...". Ruki respondeu pensativo, imaginando o que faria.

O mais alto sorriu em resposta e começou a dar sugestões, falar o que ele compraria, o que achava que combinava com o amigo que, estimulado, seguiu seu ritmo e um animado diálogo se instaurou entre eles... E o tempo passou sem nem sequer ser notado.

Ainda sentado no sofá, Kai finalmente fechou a pasta que estava em suas mãos, a televisão ainda estava ligada. Olhando para a tela, percebeu que seu desenho favorito havia começado e terminado sem que tivesse visto, então desligou o aparelho se erguendo logo em seguida indo para a cozinha, levando a documentação consigo. Rapidamente adentrou ao outro cômodo vendo os amigos sentados à mesa, se aproximando deles, deixando a pasta sobre o móvel e encarando Ruki seriamente.

"Algum problema?". O jornalista perguntou apreensivo.

Uruha se manteve em silêncio com o olhar fixo no amigo moreno.

"Tenho más notícias...". Yutaka começou em tom morno.

"O que foi? Fala logo!". Ruki falou exasperado.

"Bom, como eu disse antes, esses documentos são apenas cópias e para tomar posse de sua herança, você terá que ir até a Inglaterra...". O moreno explicou e fez uma pausa.

"Qual o motivo disso?". Uruha indagou aproveitando a oportunidade.

"Não seria sensato enviar documentos verdadeiros pelos correios e há uma cláusula no testamento que impõe a ida do herdeiro até àquele país.". Explicou sucintamente olhando para o loiro mais alto.

"Até ai tudo bem...". Ruki disse baixinho, ainda apreensivo.

"É verdade, o problema vem agora...". Kai informou.

"...!". Matsumoto engoliu seco em perspectiva.

"... Parece que seu tio esteve doente e, por isso, afastado dos negócios por um longo período. Nesse tempo a administração do _pub_ ficou por conta de um jovem que já auxiliava seu tio antes da doença...". Kai respirou fundo olhando para o amigo jornalista, não gostava de transmitir más notícias, no entanto, sabia que era necessário.

Ruki continuou em silêncio, mas desejava, afoitamente, que o outro fosse direto ao ponto.

"...!". Até Uruha já estava nervoso com a situação.

"... Essa pessoa de aproveitou da ocasião começando a desviar dinheiro. Os desfalques foram aumentando conforme o tempo passava e tudo culminou com um grande desvio, creio que assim que seu tio morreu.". Yutaka finalizou.

"Estava bom demais para ser verdade...". Ruki murmurou deixando a cabeça pender para frente, recostando-a na mesa e a cobrindo com os braços.

"Qual a situação atual do lugar?". Abandonando seu silêncio, Takashima indagou.

"Está no vermelho, preste a falir e, obviamente, fechado já que o tal fugiu. Tem até uma cópia da ocorrência policial, pois os empregados não foram pagos e saquearam o pub, quase atearam fogo...". Em tom pesaroso, Kai informou.

"Nossa...". Um murmúrio quase inaudível deixou os lábios de Uruha.

"E ainda tem divida trabalhista...". A voz de Ruki soou abafada, pois não chegou a erguer o rosto para dizer essas palavras.

"Não é para tanto desânimo! O _pub_ é um comércio muito rentável, vendê-lo será fácil, as residências também. Dá para pagar tudo o que deve e ficar com uma quantia considerável!". O moreno falou em tom animador.

Foi como se uma luz tivesse se ascendido na mente de Ruki. De imediato ergueu a cabeça encarando o amigo.

"O que você quer dizer com 'muito rentável'?".O pequeno indagou levemente empolgado.

Uruha e Kai estranharam a repentina animação do outro, porém nada disseram. O moreno apenas abriu a pasta encontrando rapidamente a página que desejava.

"Essa é a média mensal de lucro.". Yutaka falou, apontando para um determinado número.

"Isso é em Euro, né?". Ruki novamente perguntou, agora surpreendido.

"Exatamente!". O moreno concordou.

"Não tá sobrando número aí?". Takashima indagou incrédulo.

"Não Uru, não está...". Kai respondeu sorrindo abertamente.

"Nossa...". Takanori sibilou deixando-se recostar a cadeira, displicentemente.

Um breve silêncio se fez. Os mais velhos se encararam e depois voltaram seus olhares para o pequeno loiro que parecia completamente abstraído dentro de si mesmo.

"O que foi, Ruki? Quando você faz essa cara...". Uruha disse desconfiado.

"... Está maquinando algo!". Completou Kai, recordando-se de que na última vez que vira aquela expressão no rosto do amigo o trio foi expulso da festa de formatura do colegial.

"Tive uma idéia meio maluca...". Ruki começou a falar, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Suas idéias sempre são malucas!". Uruha falou debochado, enquanto Kai apenas se remexeu sobre a cadeira, levemente incomodado, sabendo que viria algo, no mínimo, inesperado.

"Chato! Estava imaginando... E se nós três fossemos para a Inglaterra e reabríssemos o bar, como sócios?!". Expôs o que estava em sua mente.

Um constrangedor silêncio se fez presente.

"Você ficou louco?!?". Kai indagou estupefato.

"Tenho que concordar com ele. Não dá nem para imaginar algo assim, temos nossas vidas aqui no Japão.". Uruha tentou ponderar.

"Que vidas? Estamos apenas enterrando nos sonhos e nos tornando o que menos queríamos enquanto jovens... Anônimos no meio da multidão!". Ruki exclamou deixando sua voz carregar uma leve frustração.

Os outros dois se remexeram incomodados, mas permaneceram em silêncio.

"Primeiro foi nossa banda. Agora, veja seu caso Uruha, você desistiu de todos os seus mangás e pode perder o emprego a qualquer momento!". Matsumoto tentava ser o mais convincente possível.

"...!". Uruha abriu a boca para revidar, de maneira mal educada, no entanto, as palavras lhe faltaram.

"E você, Kai? É quase impossível te reconhecer de terno e gravata, você é intrépido e selvagem, gosta tanto quanto, ou mais, da liberdade do que eu e o Uruha e mesmo assim se resigna a um emprego que detesta!". Ruki falou com firmeza.

"Matsumoto...". O moreno sibilou cerrando levemente os olhos, achando que o amigo estava indo longe demais, embora uma pequena parte de si, relutantemente, admitia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras.

"E quanto a mim?! Detesto aquela revista idiota! Essa é nossa oportunidade!". Ruki disse ainda mais convicto, afinal tinha que convencer os amigos.

"Você acabou de se formar... Para alguém que está só começando seu emprego é excelente. Você sabe disso!". O loiro mais alto falou, sentindo uma fisgada de dor na cabeça, conseqüência de excesso de álcool que ingerira.

"E se acha mesmo que é um bom negócio, por que não assume o _pub_ sozinho?". Inquiriu, secamente, Kai.

"Não posso fazer isso sozinho! Preciso de vocês!". Ruki disse com ar pedinte, não conseguia se imaginar só indo a outro país e assumindo a administração de algo.

"Até entendo que queira levar o Kai, ele pode te ajudar muito, mas não tem nada pra mim lá...". Takashima falou calmo.

"Não é verdade! Somos uma equipe. Sei que apenas dará certo se formos os três. Eu _preciso_ de vocês!". Ruki falou com firmeza, agora que a idéia lhe havia surgido lutaria com tudo o que tinha para torná-la realidade.

"Você está pedindo demais...". Kai resmungou cruzando os braços.

"E nossa famílias?". O jovem de madeixas mel disse, vacilando ante a possibilidade que lhe era apresentada.

Ruki ponderou por alguns segundos, não havia pensado nisso antes.

"Hoje o mundo é pequeno e quando ganharmos mais dinheiro poderemos vir ao Japão ou levá-los para lá quando quisermos... '_Agora vamos! As asas abrem e vão procurar liberdade e glória'_.**"**. O pequeno falava calmamente lembrando e citando uma frase de uma das músicas de sua extinta banda.

Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior guiando seu olhar para a mesa, não sabia ao certo o que responder então olhou rapidamente para Kai, o amigo estava com a cabeça pendida para trás fitando o teto.

"É algo sério demais para ser decidido assim...". Takashima falou voltando a olhar para Ruki.

"Sei disso...". O loiro começou a dizer, porém foi interrompido.

"... Mas, realmente não gosto de deixar as coisas para depois... Aceito seu convite.". Uruha falou sorrindo.

"Sério!?". Ruki quase pulou da cadeira para abraçar o amigo devido à alegria que lhe invadia.

O mais alto sorriu meneando afirmativamente a cabeça, em sua mente um turbilhão de fatos e sentimentos bailava, sentia-se inseguro, um frio glacial se fixou em seu estômago, havia se decidido por um rumo totalmente diferente para sua vida, no entanto, seu instinto lhe dizia que a mudança séria positiva.

O jornalista se sentiu um pouco aliviado, no entanto, seu coração ainda batia apertado, afinal faltava à resposta de Kai e esse parecia muito inclinado a negar e fixou seu olhar no moreno que permanecia imóvel, percebendo que o outro loiro fazia o mesmo.

"Terei que vender esse apartamento...". Yutaka murmurou ainda olhando para o teto.

Os outros dois se encararam, completamente incrédulos e depois voltaram a encarar o moreno.

"Isso é um 'sim'?". Quis saber, Ruki.

"Você vai mesmo?". Uruha perguntou quase ao mesmo tempo em que o outro.

"Realmente está na hora de alçar vôos mais altos e também, se eu os deixar irem sozinhos logo seriam deportados...". Kai começou em tom calmo, enquanto guiava seus olhos escuros para a dupla diante de si e não foi capaz de conter o tom divertido nas palavras finais e seu sorriso brotou natural e abertamente.

Ruki sentiu uma enorme alegria dentro de si e não conseguiu controlá-la, logo se erguendo da cadeira percebendo que os amigos faziam o mesmo e, no instante seguinte, todos estavam abraçados.

"Vai dar tudo certo...". O menor murmurou, fechando os olhos e suspirando levemente e sua mente tentava mensurar a dimensão das transformações que ocorreriam em sua vida a partir daquele momento...

**oooOOOooo**

Os olhos possuidores da cor do ébano estavam fixos ansiosamente do lado de fora da aeronave que se aproximava cada vez mais do solo, possibilitando a vista, parcial, da cidade encoberta por um manto cinzento e nada acolhedor.

Um profundo suspiro deixou os pulmões de Kouyou, enquanto guiava seu olhar para sua direita observando os amigos, Takanori e Yutaka, que somente despertavam naquele momento graças ao aviso de que as poltronas deviam retornar à posição vertical para a aterrissagem.

Praticamente não havia conseguido dormir durante as várias horas de vôo que separavam Tóquio de Londres... A ansiedade lhe corroia internamente. Desde que aceitara o convite de Ruki, um pouco mais de um mês havia se passado, nesse período o trio se ocupou de resolver todas as pendências pessoais necessárias e, durante todo esse tempo, a sensação de gélidas borboletas bailando em seu estômago não lhe abandonava.

Havia sido difícil, embora nunca imaginara que o contrário aconteceria, mas realmente não esperava que sua ex-namorada viesse tentar lhe impedir se dizendo ainda apaixonada. Uma coisa boa havia acontecido, quando fora pedir demissão descobriu que não seria uma das pessoas a ser desligada da empresa por vontade deles, inclusive recebera uma proposta de aumento salarial para continuar, foi bom saber que era considerado um profissional de qualidade. O mais complicado, sem dúvidas, foi se despedir de suas duas irmãs, dos dois sobrinhos e, principalmente, de seus pais que lhe apoiaram, no entanto, não conseguiram esconder o sofrimento em seus olhos, sobretudo sua mãe.

"Uru-cha...". A sonolenta voz de Ruki chamou a atenção do outro.

"Hai?". Respondeu fixando seu olhar, antes perdido, sobre o amigo de cabelos platinados.

"Não conseguiu dormir?". O pequeno indagou esfregando o olho direito, com a mão direita, logo em seguida bocejando levemente.

"Pouco... Estou ansioso...". Respondeu suspirando levemente.

"Estranho seria se não estivesse, mas eu apaguei assim mesmo...". Kai entrou na conversa, espreguiçando-se levemente.

"E não precisa se preocupar, vai dar tudo certo!". Ruki falou tentando animar o amigo.

"Hai... É verdade...". Uruha falou calmo.

Não demorou muito e a aeronave já estava parada no solo. Os jovens pegaram suas bagagens de mão e rapidamente deixaram o avião, encaminhando-se para pegar suas outras malas e partir para seu destino, que lhes trazia tanta ansiedade, porém, havia aquela perspectiva de que seria algo para melhor!

"Aquele advogado vem mesmo nos buscar, Kai?". Uruha indagou ao amigo no momento em que pararam diante da esteira que já transportava algumas malas.

"Sim. Entrei em contato com a empresa que enviou o pacote, eles representam Matsumoto Yuki, o tio do Ruki e enviaram um representante...". O moreno respondeu pegando sua mala na esteira.

"Deixei tudo nas suas costas... Me desculpe...". Ruki se pronunciou também pegando a sua bagagem.

"Não precisa pedir. É natural, afinal é mais fácil pra mim...". O jovem respondeu sorrindo lindamente.

"Ainda bem que despachamos a maioria das coisas antes...". O jovem de madeixas mel comentou também pegando sua mala.

O grupo recomeçou a caminhada, saindo pelo portão de desembarque, buscando algum sinal do representante do escritório de advocacia, logo distinguiram uma folha de papel escrita 'Takanori Matsumoto' e se encaminharam em direção ao jovem de loiras madeixas curtas trajado com impecável terno azul-marinho-escuro, que a portava.

"Olá... Eu sou Matsumoto...". O pequeno loiro falou assim que se aproximou do outro.

"Olá, é um prazer senhor Matsumoto. Eu sou Larry Cancro.". Educadamente, se apresentou.

"Igualmente. Esses são Kouyou Takashima e Yutaka Uke.". Ruki fez as apresentações.

"Ah sim, senhor Uke, nos falamos ao telefone...". Lembrou, estendendo a mão ao moreno, em seguida a Uruha.

"Verdade, é um prazer.". Respondeu sorridente.

"Vamos?". O jovem advogado convidou.

"Sim, claro. Vamos para o apartamento certo?". Uruha se pronunciou já começando a caminhar, junto aos outros.

"Bom... Preciso falar a respeito disso, mas esse não é o local adequando, vamos até meu carro.". O inglês disse ficando, repentinamente, sério.

De imediato olhares foram trocados entre os três amigos, preocupação e dúvida bailavam em seus olhares enquanto atravessavam o saguão do aeroporto movimentado e poucos instantes se passaram e já estavam do lado de fora em frente a um carro preto, sendo que as malas foram colocadas no local adequado.

"Pode ir na frente, Kai...". Ruki falou abrindo a porta traseira e entrando. Uruha fez o mesmo, do lado contrário e o moreno sentou-se ao lado do motorista que logo deu a partida no veículo.

"Por favor, nos diga, o quê há de errado com o apartamento?". Yutaka foi direto ao ponto, assim que o deslocamento começou.

Larry suspirou profundamente.

"Havia alguns documentos que não tínhamos conhecimento, um deles era uma hipoteca daquele local...". Começou a falar, o advogado.

"Hipoteca...?!". Ruki repetiu alarmado.

"Sim. Parece que seu tio a fez, há algum tempo e não conseguimos evitar que a propriedade do imóvel fosse passada ao banco.". Com um leve pesar na voz o jovem informou.

"Por Buda...". Uruha murmurou incrédulo.

"Merda!". O pequeno de madeixas platinadas praguejou.

"E quando as outras duas propriedades?". Kai perguntou objetivo, fazendo os dois amigos, sentados no banco traseiro, olharem preocupados para o loiro que dirigia, esperando uma resposta.

"Depois do ocorrido, que foi ontem à tarde, diga-se de passagem, fizemos uma busca completa em bancos e financiadoras... E está tudo certo. Não há pendência alguma com relação a elas.". Larry disse, ainda em tom sério.

O trio respirou aliviado.

"Nós tínhamos enviado nossas coisas para aquele apartamento.". Uruha lembrou sentindo uma dor em seu coração, afinal sua amada guitarra era um dos pertences que havia despachado.

"Ah sim, eu tomei a liberdade de encaminhá-los para a mansão.". O inglês falou, agora um pouco mais animado.

"Que bom...". O loiro mais alto murmurou sentindo o peito ficar mais leve.

"Mansão?" Ruki repetiu, somente então reparando no que o outro havia dito.

"Isso. A residência no norte de Londres é uma mansão antiga, muito bonita e com um belo terreno ao redor, vocês não terão problemas com vizinhos, pode ter certeza!". Agora sorrindo, Larry comentou.

"Hum... Isso devia estar subentendido, mas eu realmente não havia parado para pensar nisso...". Kai falou, mais para si mesmo, pensativo.

"Melhor pra nós...". Takashima disse feliz, olhando para o lado de fora do carro, vendo um ônibus vermelho de dois andares.

"_Tenho que andar num desses..."._ Pensou distraído.

Ruki permaneceu em silêncio, ainda chocado por saber que havia perdido o apartamento sem nem ter posto os pés no local, em contraposto estava feliz por estar naquele local, a cidade, que via através da janela do carro. Era linda, mesmo com o clima frio e céu encoberto.

"O senhor vai nos deixar na casa?". Uruha falou voltando-se para o advogado.

"Pode me chamar de Larry. Pensei que gostaria de conhecer o _pub_ primeiro, embora eu não tenha as chaves para entrarmos...". Respondeu em tom simpático.

"Seria ótimo!". Matsumoto se pronunciou empolgado.

"Mas não estaríamos abusando de sua boa vontade?". Kai ponderou.

"De forma alguma, será uma prazer!". Falou sorrindo discretamente.

Os metros foram sendo deixados para trás, logo se tornando quilômetros enquanto o grupo permanecia em silêncio. Os recém-chegados olhavam com curiosidade para tudo que havia ao redor, embora fosse uma grande cidade, era muito diferente de Tóquio, principalmente devido às construções antigas que os transportavam para cenários de filmes.

"Ainda falta muito?". Ruki quebrou o longo silêncio que havia se feito.

"Não, em menos de cinco minutos estaremos lá.". Sucintamente, Larry respondeu.

O automóvel virou mais algumas esquinas parando em uma rua não muito larga. O grupo saiu e todos olharam ao redor, o local não era exatamente o que esperavam, quase não havia pessoas na rua, apenas um bar estava aberto e esse era na esquina, um pouco distante de onde estavam e não parecia.

Ruki então fixou seu negro olhar na fachada do estabelecimento. Ela era, predominantemente verde, havia uma porta dupla que preservava o tom natural da madeira marrom, ao lado desta existia duas janelas, ambas tinham seus vidros quebrados e ripas de madeira substituíam os vitrais e um toldo fixo, cáqui se curva inteiriço sobre o local, também havia suportes nas paredes, entre a porta e as janelas que imaginou serem para luminárias, mas não havia lâmpadas.

"_Não está tão ruim..."_. Pensou o jovem.

"Foram os funcionários que fizeram os estragos?". Kai indagou ao advogado, lembrando-se da ocorrência policial.

"Sim, foram...". Larry respondeu.

"Vai dar trabalho reabrir...". Uruha murmurou mais para si mesmo.

"Aquela é a outra entrada!". O advogado informou, apontando para a fachada à esquerda da verde.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o local. A parede era cinza, parecia velha, havia três portas, duas simples e a do meio dupla, todas de madeira escura. Sobre as duas menores existia um arco sustentado por duas vigas, tudo acoplado à parede e, acima do portal maior, tinha uma seqüência de três aros, decrescentes, cada qual apoiado por seu par de vigas e, acima do maior, duas retas se encontravam diagonalmente formando um falso teto para a entrada recuada, já que a construção era bem mais alta, lembrando a entrada de uma cripta.

"Por Buda...". Kai verbalizou o espanto presente no trio, enquanto um frio glacial subia por suas colunas. Havia algo atemorizante naquele local...

**Continua...**

**oooOOOooo**

_**Nota da autora:**_

**Mausoléu**: Sepulcro de Mausolo, mandado erigir por sua irmã e esposa Artemísia, em Halicarnasso, considerada uma das sete maravilhas do mundo antigo; por extensão: sepulcro suntuoso.

Sei que a primeira cena deve ter assustado alguns devido ao clima 'dark', no entanto, essa atmosfera não predominará na fanfic, muito pelo contrário, ela é mais romance mesmo, porém eu precisava/ queria de uma cena inicial com impacto, por isso a fiz assim.

Uma coisa que acho importante citar: irei aderir ao romantismo de Anne Rice. Os meus vampiros irão se alimentar de marginais, preferencialmente, assassinos. Sou uma grande fã da autora e acho quase impossível falar de vampirismo, em uma fic, sem fazer referência à mesma. Lestat, Armand e Marius são minhas grandes paixões! E prováveis fontes de inspiração para alguns argumentos dentro dessa narrativa.

Por que Inglaterra? Só porque acho que combina. Não queria fazer na França, ia ficar ainda mais previsível (). Tem mais dois motivos: Um é que, naquele questionário de cem perguntas sobre os the GazettE, Ruki diz que gostaria de conhecer a 'noite' londrina; segundo, a cidade é conhecida por sua diversidade étnica, então não é de se estranhar o aparecimento de um monte de japa por lá... Rsrs.

Deve estar implícito, mesmo assim vou confirmar. Reita, Miyavi, Aoi e Nao serão vampiros.

**Aiko Hosokawa**

Belo Horizonte,

13/08/2007. 06:04 P.M.


	2. Neo Genesis

**Capítulo 02 – Neo Genesis.**

A fúnebre construção estava lá, diante de cada um dos recém-chegados, ainda atônitos para verbalizarem seus pensamentos confusos... Aquele local parecia ter saído de um filme de macabro, destoava completamente da entrada ao lado, mesmo que essa possuísse vestígios de vandalismo.

Ainda em silêncio os jovens se separaram, chegando mais próximos a construção. Kai se encaminhou para a porta dupla subindo os degraus que separaram a entrada da calçada, enquanto cada um de seus amigos chegava mais perto dos portais menores.

Uruha, que estava à direita do moreno, reparou nos detalhes entalhados na madeira... Era um brasão antigo no qual um dragão jazia de perfil cuspindo fogo e com suas garras afiadas ameaçadoramente postas. O loiro então se desviou daquele local indo a lateral do prédio onde havia uma ruela estreita, com espaço apenas para um pequeno caminhão. Logo foi capaz de perceber que o local não possuía saída e havia apenas uma porta na parede do pub que, supôs, ser o local onde as mercadorias eram descarregadas, no mais havia apenas uma grande lata de lixo.

Na outra porta simples, Ruki visualizou o mesmo entalhe de dragão, delicadamente o tocou com as pontas dos dedos da mão direita, admirando-o em sua perfeição, embora achasse aquilo um pouco estranho, e então olhou para trás vendo que o inglês ainda estava próximo ao carro alternando o olhar entre o trio.

"Tem certeza de que é esse o lugar?". O pequeno indagou, incrédulo.

"Claro, pode não parecer nada demais agora, mas, pelos registros, o público é grande e fiel.". Polidamente respondeu o advogado.

Kai havia prestado atenção à pequena conversa, logo em seguida voltando seu olhar para a porta diante de si, percebendo que não havia entalhe, a madeira era rigorosamente lisa e poderia dizer que era inteiriça caso não houvesse duas maçanetas douradas em formato de til e uma tênue linha que separava as partes do portal.

"_Qual o tipo de pessoa viria em um lugar assim?"._ Perguntou-se mentalmente o moreno.

Uruha e Ruki continuavam a observar o local, em silêncio, tendo pensamentos parecidos.

"_Por dentro deve ser bem melhor..."._ Supôs, Kai, ainda em pensamento.

Yutaka então olhou para o lado, vendo Uruha reparar na ruela lateral enquanto um homem coberto por um sobretudo com capuz preto, que descia até o meio das coxas da figura, aproximava-se do loiro a passos calmos. Alarmou-se ligeiramente, porém permaneceu apenas observando de onde estava, reparando que o transeunte calçava luvas e vestia uma calça lisa, tudo no mais puro negro.

"Com licença...". Kouyou se assustou ligeiramente quando ouviu uma voz soando atrás de si.

"Hai!?". Disse, o loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que se virava no intuito de ver que havia lhe chamado.

Um estranho frio subiu pela coluna de Uruha enquanto borboletas bailavam em seu estômago. Diante de si encontrava-se um homem... A face dele estava parcialmente encoberta pelo capuz e não podia ver os olhos, apenas parte do nariz e da boca, porém não conseguiu desviar o olhar daquela região... Os traços que a formavam eram perfeitamente simétricos, um tentador volume estava presente nos lábios que, devido ao pequeno sorriso que ali havia se formado, facilmente percebeu serem também alongados e um peculiar piercing preto, imitando parte de um espiral, jazia colocado no lábio inferior, no canto direito e, estranhamente, tudo o que desejou, naquele momento, foi saber a textura daquela pele.

"Vocês vão reabrir?". Novamente o homem se pronunciou.

Uruha viu aqueles lábios se movendo, graciosamente, o hipnotizando cada vez mais, sabia que palavras haviam sido pronunciadas, porém não havia conseguido discernir nenhuma delas devido ao encanto em que se encontrava e sabia... Tinha que fazer algo! Bravamente desviou o olhar, balançando levemente a madeixas mel, retomando o controle de suas emoções.

"Desculpa, eu... O que você disse?". Falou, um pouco envergonhado por sua atitude nada discreta.

"O 'Mausoléu' vai reabrir?". Educadamente, repetiu a pergunta, sorrindo mais abertamente.

"Oh, sim! Muito em breve.". Uruha informou satisfeito.

"Isso é bom, estive viajando por um tempo e fiquei decepcionado quando o vi fechado.". Comentou em tom casual.

"Espero que haja mais clientes fiéis assim!". Brincou, o loiro.

"Eles certamente existem. Tenho que ir... Encontrar um amigo para jantar. Nos vemos na inauguração!". Falou já se afastando.

"Até lá então!". Uruha respondeu estranhando a firmeza da afirmação do estranho.

"Quem era?". Kai indagou parando ao lado do amigo.

"O dono da boca mais sexy que já via na vida...". Confessou deixando um suspiro discreto lhe escapar.

"Ahf não era isso que eu queria saber...". O moreno falou um pouco exasperado.

"... E também um freqüentador do nosso bar que queria saber se ele reabriria.". Informou em tom normal.

"Bom sinal então...". Murmurou, guiando seu escuro olhar para o céu, reparando no manto pesado e gris que impedia os raios do poente de serem vistos.

"É melhor irmos, logo vai anoitecer.". Yutaka chamou, voltando a olhar para o loiro.

"É verdade...". Uruha concordou.

Rapidamente se aproximaram de Ruki e Larry, que trocavam algumas palavras a respeito daquela região e das pessoas que a freqüentavam.

"Com licença, desculpa interromper, mas acho que devemos ir.". Kai falou assim que parou diante da dupla.

"Ah sim é claro, afinal logo vai anoitecer e os senhores devem estar cansados da longa viagem.". Disse de modo simpático, o jovem inglês.

"Além do mais já abusamos demais da boa vontade do senhor...". Uruha comentou com um meio-sorriso nos lábios.

"Pode me chamar só de Larry e faço isso com prazer.". Respondeu sorrindo.

"Mas também acho boa a idéia de irmos...". Ruki abandonou seu silêncio entrando na conversa.

"Então vamos.". O advogado chamou já abrindo o carro.

Rapidamente os quatro homens entraram no veículo que, logo em seguida, entrou em movimento, abandonando aquele local. Enquanto prosseguiam uma agradável conversa se instaurou, Larry passava diversas informações a respeito da cidade, de como poderia se deslocar da mansão para o pub usando o serviço de transporte público e, vez ou outra, respondendo a alguma pergunta, também informando sobre pontos turísticos da cidade.

Conforme os quilômetros foram sendo deixados para trás a cidade mudava drasticamente. As construções, antes muito próximas, estavam mais distantes uma da outra, à altura dessas ia a contrapartida, diminuindo e, logo, já estavam no que lhe parecia uma pacata cidade interiorana.

"Agora sim estou me sentindo no cenário de um filme antigo...". Uruha comentou enquanto olhava pela janela.

"Ah sim, é difícil crer que existe um lugar assim tão perto de um dos maiores centros econômicos do mundo, não?!". Ainda conduzindo o carro, o advogado comentou.

"Sim, muito difícil...". Ruki murmurou.

"Tudo é muito diferente de Tóquio.". Kai falou estranhando a arquitetura antiga e toda aquela harmonia tranqüila.

"Oh, sim é...". Uruha murmurou, observando as poucas casas.

"_Acho que vou sentir falta do caos."_. O moreno pensou consigo mesmo, sem ter ouvido o loiro.

"Vocês se acostumarão e vão gostar, garanto!". Larry disse calmo.

"Tomara que sim...". Ruki comentou, ainda em tom baixo, levemente incomodado com toda aquela mudança, embora soubesse que ela ocorreria , senti-la na pele era algo muito diferente do que apenas supor.

Mais um pouco e as construções se tornaram quase inexistentes, colinas cobertas por campos verdejantes desenhavam em todo o horizonte, e casas podiam ser vistas em alguns pontos e, mesmo que longinquamente, podia-se perceber que se tratava de palacetes, em sua maioria, antigos.

O veículo convergiu à esquerda entrando em uma estrada mais estreita, calçada por pedras lisas entrando em um pequeno túnel formado por arcos metálicos recobertos com uma trepadeira, que iam perdendo o tom seco para se tornar verdes, no seu ciclo vital natural.

"A casa fica logo depois do túnel.". Informou o inglês.

Olhares ansiosos se prenderam no fim do túnel que estava muito próximo, longos instantes pareceram passar até que puderam visualizar o princípio de um jardim dividido em três partes, no qual o centro era coberto por grama as e laterais contiam arbustos floridos.

A primeira parte da construção que pode ser vistas foram duas escadas, uma de frente para outra que davam acesso a uma espécie de varanda e a residência se erguia atrás dessa. O palacete possuía quatro colunas centrais. No meio delas havia portas brancas e altas, ladeadas por dois pares de janelas tão compridas quanto o portal.

"Uau...". Ruki murmurou.

O carro ia se aproximando ainda mais e, logo, parou diante das escadas que davam acesso ao local. De imediato as portas se abriram e os recém-chegados saltaram, quase que simultaneamente, rapidamente subindo as escadas e parando diante do palacete, reparando nas vidraças lisas das janelas e em tudo o que podiam.

"É linda, não?". Larry comentou quando se aproximou novamente do grupo.

"No mínimo...". Uruha murmurou atônito.

"Foi construída no estilo neoclássico, as obras se iniciaram em mil setecentos e sessenta e dois, sendo concluídas quatro anos mais tarde...". O advogado informou.

"Você está bem informado!". Kai exclamou levemente admirado com o rapaz.

"Obrigado, faço o que posso...". Respondeu um pouco sem graça, o loiro.

Matsumoto e Takashima se aproximaram um pouco mais, olhando para cima, reparando na altura da casa.

"Estou me sentindo... Pequeno.". Uruha declarou em tom calmo, sem olhar o amigo.

Ruki desviou o olhar, fixando-o no loiro a seu lado que ainda fitava o topo da construção.

"Você vem dizer isso pra mim?!". Indagou em um misto de cinismo e raiva.

De imediato um sorriso se formou nos lábios do jovem de belas madeixas mel, que somente então encarou o amigo.

"Desculpa. Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso...". Justificou-se, mas sem ser capaz de conter o pequeno riso que lhe escapou, pois sabia, não havia nada que irritava mais o amigo do que brincadeiras a respeito de sua baixa estatura.

"Vou fingir que acredito e deixar como está...". O loirinho disse, não conseguindo esconder a irritação que aquilo lhe causara.

"Aqui está a chave.". O advogado falou entregando o objeto a Kai.

"Apenas essa?". O moreno franziu o cenho, olhando para a chave antiga e preta, um pouco maior que a palma de sua mão.

"Essa é a chave-mestra, as individuais estão no escritório e serão entregues quando tudo for devidamente acertado.". Falou em tom normal.

"Ah sim, compreendo.". Respondeu, lembrando-se de que alguns documentos ainda tinham que ser assinados.

"Já é tarde, vocês precisam descansar. Vou deixá-los a sós... Aliás as malas ainda estão no carro.". Larry disse calmo.

"Estava esquecendo!". Uruha se pronunciou.

Novamente o grupo se aproximou do carro retirando o que era necessário do porta-malas.

"Muito obrigado!". Ruki agradeceu estendendo a mão ao outro.

O advogado inglês apenas sorriu apertando a mão do pequeno, repetindo o gesto com Uruha e Kai.

"Amanhã, pela manhã, venho para levá-los ao escritório e depois posso deixá-los no 'Mausoléu'...". O jovem lembrou.

"Seria ótimo!". Kai respondeu sorridente.

"Até amanhã então.". Falou já abrindo a porta do carro.

"Até amanhã!". O trio respondeu em uníssono.

Em seguida o jovem entrou no automóvel e deu a partida saindo do local.

"Acho que ele gostou de você, Kai.". Ruki comentou malicioso, enquanto olhava para o carro se distanciando.

"Não sei de onde você tirou isso... Ele estava de olho no Uru...". O moreno disse simplista, pegando sua bagagem e começando a caminhar.

"Eu?!". O jovem de madeixas mel indagou piscando os olhos de forma inocente e se perguntando, mentalmente, como havia ido parar no meio da conversa da dupla tão repentinamente.

Os outros dois apenas riram do amigo que passou a acompanhá-los na rápida subida até o pátio que antecedia o palacete.

"Pelo menos terei meu próprio quarto!". Kouyou exclamou satisfeito olhando para o casarão.

"Quero ver se você vai manter toda essa empolgação na hora da faxina...". Kai disse desgostoso.

"Sempre pessimista...". Ruki comentou, remoendo aquele pensamento.

"Mas é verdade, não teremos grana para contratar alguém tão cedo...". Informou, ainda cético.

Uruha parou, olhando para a construção diante de si, analisando a afirmação do moreno, tentando imaginar a cena dele limpando cada uma daquelas janelas...

"Acho que já estou com saudade do nosso _pequeno_ apartamento...". Toda a empolgação de Takashima simplesmente desapareceu, afinal odiava dar uma de dona-de-casa.

"Não será assim por muito tempo... Espero.". Ruki disse, murmurando a última palavra mais para si mesmo.

Finalmente chegaram à porta e Kai pegou a chave, colocando-a na fechadura. Todos estavam ansiosos para ver como seria lá dentro... Houve um pequeno barulho e a trava destrancou com o girar do objeto, as portas foram empurradas, abrindo para dentro revelando o que os olhos curiosos queriam tanto vislumbrar.

O saguão de entrada era comprido, indo de um lado ao outro da construção, o piso era impecável em madeira, não aparentando emendas com desenhos geométricos em marrom escuro como se fosse natural. Alguns metros a frente havia uma escada que se dividia em duas, uma indo para a esquerda, outra para a direita, dando acesso ao segundo andar e, ao lado dessas, no piso no qual estavam, havia uma porta de cada lado que se abriria para o restante do palacete.

"Bem humilde...". Uruha comentou sorrindo levemente.

"Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu preciso descansar antes de explorar isso tudo.". Kai falou, sentindo-se ainda mais cansado ao se imaginar percorrendo todos os cômodos daquele local.

"Tenho que concordar...". Ruki respondeu.

"Eu que o diga!". Exclamou o mais alto, afinal a viajem fora especialmente cansativa para si, já que praticamente não havia conseguido dormir.

O trio rumou para o segundo andar, indo pela escada da esquerda, enveredando em um corredor com algumas portas que logo descobriram se tratar de alguns quartos. Devido ao mau tempo, a noite havia chegado precocemente e ficaram aliviados ao constatarem que a energia elétrica do local não havia sido desligada.

"Toda mobília é clássica...". Uruha comentou com Kai que estava a seu lado enquanto fechava uma porta.

"Como era de se esperar...". Respondeu, o moreno.

"A cama desse aqui é maior! Ele é meu!". Ruki disse, parado à porta que havia no fim do corredor.

"Ei! Isso não é justo! Você deveria ficar com a cama menor!". Kouyou protestou em tom debochado.

"Seu...". Os olhos escuros de Matsumoto cerraram-se ameaçadoramente.

"É melhor não implicar com o dono da casa, Uru.". Kai avisou.

"Como?!". Ruki indagou se aproximando da dupla.

Yutaka apenas encarou o pequeno vendo que a face dele havia ganhado uma expressão séria e levemente magoada.

"Essa casa não é apenas minha, ela é nossa, Kai!". Exclamou sério.

"Ruki, eu não...". O moreno pretendia dizer que não havia dito aquilo intencionalmente, embora tivesse que admitir que era a verdade que bailava em sua mente, porém foi interrompido pelo menor.

"Aquele apartamento... Você comprou e mesmo assim sempre se referiu a ele como sendo 'nosso'! 'Nossa casa', então não me venha com esse papo agora, essa é _nossa_ casa, agora!". Ainda em tom sério e reprovador, Takanori falou.

Um pequeno suspiro escapou dos pulmões de Uke que, logo em seguida riu em tom baixo enquanto balançava levemente, e de forma negativa, a cabeça.

Uruha apenas sorriu para o pequeno.

"O mais engraçado de tudo isso é que foi o Uru que te chamou de pequeno e eu quem levou sermão...". Disse inconformado.

Kouyou olhou para o moreno, incrédulo pelo que havia ouvido, observava a conversa com a esperança de que Ruki esquecesse seu comentário e sabia que isso havia acontecido, mas Kai tinha que lembrá-lo! E então desviou seu olhar para o loiro diante de si, vendo os olhos ameaçadores em sua direção.

"Foi a segunda vez hoje... Você me paga, seu...". Ameaçou se aproximando um pouco mais do jovem mais alto.

"Ah estou com sono e cansado. Boa noite...". Kouyou falou rapidamente, já se afastando, abrindo a porta do quarto ao seu lado, logo em seguida a fechando.

"Ele foi rápido, heim!?". Kai brincou sorridente.

"Mas ele não me escapa!". Disse convicto.

"Também vou descansar agora, tenha uma boa noite, Ruki.". Informou Yutaka.

"Ah, sim! Boa noite.". Respondeu, vendo o amigo moreno entrar na porta que havia diante da que Uruha havia adentrado instantes antes.

Matsumoto voltou pelo corredor, rapidamente alcançando a entrada do aposento que escolhera, tudo o que desejava naquele momento era um bom banho e uma bela noite de sono, afinal, sabia, o dia seguinte traria o início de uma longa jornada de trabalho.

**oooOOOooo**

Dia seguinte.

Kai foi o primeiro a acordar e depois de se arrumar chamou por Ruki, que havia se levantando naquele momento, porém foi especialmente difícil tirar Uruha da cama... Os amigos foram obrigados a entrar no quarto e praticamente arrancar o jovem dos lençóis. Quando finalmente finalizaram a árdua tarefa de encontrar a cozinha no andar térreo, constataram o óbvio, a despensa estava vazia.

"Devíamos ter pensando nisso...". Kai murmurou, fechando a porta de um dos armários.

"Tem uns chocolates na minha mala...". Uruha informou calmamente.

"Você trouxe chocolates?". Ruki indagou incrédulo.

"Alguns do meu favorito, caso não encontrasse aqui...". Disse dando de ombros.

"Pelo menos vai resolver o problema do café da manhã.". O moreno opinou.

O jovem de madeixas mel novamente subiu até o quarto, revirando uma das mochilas encontrando um embrulho e descendo logo em seguida. Os amigos se alimentaram e, pouco tempo depois, ouvira-se alguém batendo a porta, era Larry.

O grupo deixou a propriedade indo diretamente para o escritório de advocacia onde vários documentos foram lidos e assinados. As escrituras e chaves do palacete e do _pub_ foram entregues e, depois de quase duas horas, deixaram o local.

Larry, após ter sido informado sobre o desjejum dos rapazes, tratou de levá-los a um local onde pudessem se alimentar melhor e, somente depois disso, os levou novamente para o 'Mausoléu', relembrando todas as opções que eles possuíam para retornar à mansão.

"Bom, é isso. Espero que tudo dê certo!". O advogado falou apertando a mão de Ruki.

"Muito obrigado por tudo!" O pequeno agradeceu.

"Estou aqui para isso. Qualquer coisa que precisarem é só ligar.". Informou, agora cumprimentando Kai.

"Obrigado e pode ter certeza que não me esquecerei disso.". Disse, o moreno, sorrindo.

O inglês então pegou a mão de Uruha, apertando gentilmente, enquanto olhava no fundo dos olhos escuros diante de si.

Kai e Ruki olhavam discretamente a cena, _muito_ interessados

"Foi um enorme prazer.". Larry sibilou em tom brando.

"Igualmente. Esperamos que venha na inauguração.". Kouyou respondeu sorrindo um pouco sem graça, pois sabia muito bem que os amigos estavam observando e, sem dúvidas, não perdoariam aquela.

"Certamente virei. Até breve então.". Falou circulando seu veículo, abrindo a porta entrando e logo dando a partida.

"Eu falei. Era no Uru que ele estava de olho!". Kai falou zombeteiro.

"Mal chegou e já está arrasando corações!". Ruki debochou.

"Ahf... Não comecem, vamos entrar que estou louco de curiosidade. Quero ver como é lá dentro.". Suspirou resignado se afastando dos amigos chegando mais próximo a entrada do pub.

Ruki e Kai riram da reação do loiro mais alto, seguindo-o logo sem seguida. O pequeno abriu a porta e os três entraram..

"Puta que pariu!". Uruha murmurou.

Diante do grupo havia várias mesas e cadeiras quebradas, pedaços estavam espalhados por todo o canto. Alguns metros de onde estavam havia uma bar no qual o balcão formava uma meia-lua, as garrafas que estavam expostas na parede de fundo haviam sido quebradas e o cheiro da bebida ainda estava no ar.

A parede ao lado de onde estava eram, até a metade, coberta de madeira marrom e a parte de cima contava com um xadrez que misturava tons de verde-claro, nela havia duas guitarras e dois saxofones, dependurados. E, um pouco adiante, diante do início do bar, havia um piano vertical, típico de cabarés. Felizmente todos os instrumentos estavam intactos.

Os três se separaram. Uruha foi ao bar encontrando a entrada do outro lado de onde estava, reparando em uma porta fechada, anotando, mentalmente, que deveria verificar o que havia naquele local. Kai se aproximou do piano, abrindo-o vendo as teclas, deixando seus dedos passearem por sobre elas, tirando algumas notas suaves. Já Ruki caminhava, desanimadamente, por entre os destroços das mesas... Então parou se abaixando e pegando um pedaço do pé de uma cadeira.

"Onde eu fui meter vocês...?". Murmurou baixo e triste.

Ao ouvirem a declaração Kouyou e Yutaka se entreolharam e depois fixaram seus olhares no loiro cabisbaixo e desanimado.

"Ruki, você acredita e nós seguimos.". Uruha falou em tom sério, porém sorriu ternamente quando calou.

Matsumoto ergueu o olhar, surpreso pela declaração do rapaz de madeixas mel, desviou seu olhar para o moreno.

"Você também tem essa opinião?". Indagou perplexo e viu Kai sorrir, desviando o olhar.

"Fica calmo, chibi, nem começamos ainda...". Declarou, o moreno, começando a caminhar.

Por um instante Ruki pensou em jogar o pedaço de pau que trazia na mão no outro, porém sorriu, largando-o indo na mesma direção que Uke, feliz pela afirmativa oculta naquelas palavras e, saber que seus amigos tinham tanta fé assim em si lhe dava ânimo para prosseguir. Uruha saiu do bar, acompanhando os outros dois.

Passaram a um corredor, que havia na direção da porta de entrada. Este era completamente feito por pequenos tijolos marrom-claro, o teto era mais baixo que na outra parte e arredondado formando um arco contínuo. Logo no início existia uma janela de madeira escura, com pouco mais de sessenta centímetros de altura e cinqüenta de largura, ao se aproximarem, Uruha a empurrou para cima revelando uma pequena cozinha toda branca e, felizmente, inteira.

"Todo bar tem petiscos...". Ruki comentou e logo recomeçaram a andar.

O corredor era levemente sinuoso, nas paredes havia algumas lâmpadas caprichosamente embutidas e, logo, chegaram ao fim, já que não era comprido. Saíram em outro corredor, à direita puderam ver os banheiros. Indo para o outro lá, a parede da direita possuía duas portas e a da esquerda, apenas uma, mas essa era larga.

"São os acessos vindo daquela fachada estranha.". Uruha comentou a respeito das duas entradas menores, enquanto passavam por elas indo ao outro portal, logo o transcendendo.

A cena que viram encheu os corações dos três de uma satisfação agradável. O local estava intacto e era belíssimo! Havia um amplo espaço para que as pessoas pudessem circular e dançar, a altura era de pelo menos dois andares, como aparentava do lado de fora, nas paredes laterais, inclusive na que continha a porta pela qual entraram, existiam sacadas que também serviriam como pistas de dança, no entanto, o que mais chamou a atenção dos rapazes foi o palco que havia à direita de onde entraram.

O local tinha o piso um pouco mais alto do que o resto do lugar, cortinas de rubro veludo jaziam abertas deixando ver uma grande tela branca no fundo. Na lateral esquerda do palco se podia ver parte do equipamento de som e holofotes estavam colocados tanto no chão quanto no teto.

Uruha desviou o olhar, guiando-o para o teto do local, surpreendendo-se ao ver uma magnífica pintura de querubins brincando entre nuvens no céu azul-celeste. O que mais chamou a atenção do jovem foi à vivacidade daquela imagem, os olhos das pequenas criaturas pareciam cheios de vida e pureza, os cabelos cacheados pareciam se mover e as faces rosadas eram tão palpáveis! Nem mesmo o lustre simples e alguns outros acessórios de luz e som apartavam a beleza da pintura.

"Muito talentoso o autor dessa obra.". Kai afirmou acompanhando o olhar do outro.

"Sem dúvidas...". Kouyou murmurou, ainda vislumbrado.

"Tira toda aquela má impressão de lá de fora.". Ruki falou, também admirando a figura.

"Ah! Tem uma porta ao lado da entrada do bar. Vamos ver o que tem lá?". Uruha perguntou, lembrando-se do local.

"Sim.". A dupla respondeu em uníssono.

O pequeno grupo voltou pelo caminho que fizeram e logo estavam diante do local indicado pelo mais alto. A porta foi aberta, revelando uma escadaria que descia por um corredor mau iluminado. Havia um interruptor junto à entrada e a luz foi acessa por Kai.

"Vamos lá...". O moreno disse já descendo e os outros foram atrás.

Havia apenas duas portas, uma à direita, outra à esquerda. Os jovens se aproximaram. Takanori e Kouyou abriram uma delas, permitindo que seus olhos percorressem o local, curiosos, enquanto Uke abria a outra, adentrando nos locais rapidamente, saindo praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

"Uru, você está proibido de entrar aqui...". Kai sério, falou, fechando a porta.

"Por quê?". Indagou inocente, sem compreender o amigo.

"É a adega...". Respondeu debochado, mas feliz por saber que não teriam que comprar bebidas para repor o que foi quebrado.

"Seu...". O jovem de madeixas mel disse de forma indignada e irritada.

"Aqui é o depósito.". Ruki falou, rindo da cara do amigo loiro ao mesmo tempo em que apontava para a porta da qual saíra.

"Chato!". Uruha resmungou, cruzando os braços, emburrado.

Kai conteve bravamente uma gargalhada, assim como Ruki.

"E o que tem aí dentro?". O moreno indagou, curioso.

"Muitas coisas. Desde lâmpadas até várias mesas e cadeiras. Parece que meu tio pretendia trocar as que estavam lá em cima, devido à quantidade, não é apenas um reserva.". Ruki disse muitíssimo satisfeito, mal acreditando na sorte que tiveram, seria um investimento a menos que deveriam fazer.

"Nossa, isso é que é sorte!". Kai disse animado.

"O que faremos primeiro?". Uruha indagou descruzando os braços e desfazendo a expressão emburrada.

Ruki apenas olhou para o amigo moreno, como se repetisse à pergunta com o olhar.

"Vamos verificar se o telefone está funcionando, caso esteja, vamos procurar por vidraceiros, as janelas têm que ser reparadas. Enquanto isso, vamos limpar tudo...". O moreno falou sério.

"Então, mãos à obra!". Uruha disse empolgado, enquanto o grupo subia novamente as escadarias.

Rapidamente constataram que o telefone estava em perfeito funcionamento. Enquanto Kai fazia alguns orçamentos, os outros já iniciavam a tarefa de tirar os restos das mesas e cadeiras. Voltando para a pista de dança encontraram uma saída que dava para a ruela ao lado do pub e, tudo o que estava danificado foi sendo jogado no lixo.

O dia passou rapidamente. Naquela mesma tarde, as janelas foram restauradas, as luminárias externas substituídas por outras em perfeito estado que estavam no estoque e as garrafas, cadeiras e mesas destruídas foram retiradas. Apenas uma mesa, com três cadeiras, foram colocadas no lugar, para que os amigos pudessem conversar.

"Tô morto...". Kouyou confessou cansado, largando-se displicentemente sobre uma cadeira.

"Foi um longo dia... E ainda há muito que fazer...". Ruki comentou olhando pela janela refeita.

"Acho que devíamos vender o palacete.". Kai disse sério, de braços cruzados, onde estava sentando.

"Vender?". O pequeno loiro indagou surpreso encarando o moreno.

Uruha também se alarmou, endireitando-se para ver melhor a face do amigo.

"Sim. A mansão é grande demais para nós três, além do que é distante. Com o dinheiro da venda podemos comprar um apartamento menor e um carro.". Informou em tom normal.

"E tem aquela dívida trabalhista...". Uruha lembrou.

"...!". Ruki desviou o olhar para a mesa, analisando a situação.

"Ainda tenho que verificar se realmente teremos que pagar isso, afinal, não éramos os proprietários no período em que essas pessoas trabalhavam aqui, dependendo de como os contratos foram feitos não temos responsabilidade alguma...". Yutaka falou calmo.

"Quando você acha que poderemos reabrir?". Indagou, Takashima.

"Duas semanas, no máximo. Quando voltarmos para casa vou analisar o restante da documentação necessária.". Afirmou ainda sóbrio, o moreno.

"Kai...". Matsumoto chamou, erguendo o olhar.

"Hai?". Respondeu olhando para o jovem de madeixas platinadas.

"... Tem algo naquele palacete, eu não queria vender, não agora. Você acha que é possível continuar com ele?". Ruki perguntou sério.

Um longo e cansado suspiro deixou os pulmões do jovem de negras madeixas.

"Confesso que também gostei de lá e ainda quero descobrir como o seu tio conseguiu comprá-lo... Ahf... Tudo bem, o dinheiro que temos vai dar por um tempo, mas esse negócio vai ter que dá lucro rápido...". Kai afirmou.

"Como assim 'como o tio dele conseguiu comprá-lo'?". Kouyou perguntou estranhando as palavras do amigo.

"Ora, Uru. Um apartamento em um bairro milionário e um palacete daqueles... Por mais que o 'Mausoléu' dê bons ganhos não é o suficiente para tudo isso!". Explicitou o que tinha em mente.

"Como você acha que ele conseguiu?". Quis saber, Ruki.

"Não adianta supor. O melhor que temos a fazer agora é voltar pra casa.". O moreno declarou, já se erguendo.

"Ótima idéia!". Uruha concordou, também se levantando.

"E, no caminho, temos que comprar comida.". O pequeno lembrou depois de se erguer e apagar a luz, já caminhando até a porta onde os amigos se encontravam.

Assim fizeram, compraram mantimentos e retornaram a mansão. Lá se reunirão em um pequeno escritório montado na biblioteca que havia no palacete. Várias atividades foram distribuídas para agilizar a realização delas. Uruha agora estava encarregado da publicidade, teria que criar algo que chamasse a atenção para a re-inauguração. A cargo de Ruki ficou a responsabilidade de pesquisar e selecionar músicas, e Kai resolveria algumas pendências burocráticas.

**oooOOOooo**

Empenhados em suas funções e na resolução de pequenos imprevistos, que surgiram esporadicamente, e várias outras tarefas, o grupo mau via os dias passando, um após o outro trazendo, enfim, à noite da reabertura do _pub_. Ansiedade e expectativa preenchiam os corações dos três amigos, pois ali eles começariam uma nova vida!

"Chegou a hora...". Ruki murmurou.

O trio estava abraçado, formando um pequeno círculo, todos inclinados para frente.

"Vamos fazer o nosso melhor!". Kai falou empolgado.

"E vamos ter sucesso!". Uruha concluiu.

Logo em seguida, deixaram que suas vozes se unissem em um grito de guerra e, somente então se separaram, cada qual indo para um lugar. Kouyou era o responsável pelo bar, Takanori foi nomeado D.J. e Yutaka controlaria a entrada do público.

O moreno caminhou para a entrada. O acesso ao interior da casa se daria apenas pela entrada mais sombria, pois as três portas remetiam a um único corredor, no qual havia uma espécie de gaiola, onde ficava o caixa, e uma catraca para entrada e outra para saída.

"_Vou ficar enjaulado..."_. Pensou olhando aquele local, reparando na parede do fundo, onde havia sido colocado um cartaz promocional feito por Uruha.

A idéia de uma caveira envolta em uma túnica que lhe cobria todo o corpo portando um sorriso macabro e, entre as mãos, na altura do peito, a face de um homem de barba rala, a princípio lhe assustou, no entanto, tinha que admitir que combinava com o local e com a frase escolhida pelo loiro: 'Mausoléu – Neo Genesis'. Tanto a figura quanto à citação eram brancas sobre superfície negra, a mesma imagem estaria no telão do palco.

As portas foram abertas deixando o ar da noite, a pouco chegada, entrar. A rua estava movimentada, como havia vários _pubs_ na região muitas pessoas circulavam, assim como veículos. O fato das nuvens de chuva terem desaparecido completamente há quase uma semana contribuía para o aumento da movimentação.

Kai voltou a seu lugar, já ouvindo a música sendo tocada lá dentro e esperou... Quase uma hora se passou quando o primeiro grupo de pessoas chegou para o alívio dos sócios que já pensavam que a noite seria um fracasso total. Esse temor foi cada vez mais se mostrando infundado, pois pessoas chegavam a cada instante.

"Divirtam-se!". Yutaka disse sorridente a um grupo que entrava.

"Duas, por favor.". A atenção do moreno foi chamada por uma voz máscula e agradável.

Quando seus olhos escuros se fixaram nas figuras diante de si, não pôde conter um certo espanto, afinal uma delas era um jovem de belas madeixas, loiro-claro, lisas partidas para a esquerda, de franja comprida que cobria o olho esquerdo, mas deixava a mostra o outro e uma mexa em tom chocolate saia da raiz até as pontas dos fios onde o cabelo se dividia. As feições lhe revelavam que se tratava de um conterrâneo, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi uma estreita faixa que lhe cobria o nariz.

"_Será que ele não tem nariz?"._ Foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente do moreno, porém logo descartou a possibilidade por notar um certo volume sob a bandana.

"Boa noite!". Yutaka disse, reparando no outro rapaz.

Esse também possuía traços nipônicos, dono de uma pele muito clara e cabelos perfeitamente lisos e negros, também partidos para esquerda, ocultando esse olho, os fios estavam levemente armados e um pouco repicados e, nesse jovem, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os lábios carnudos e grandes enfeitados com um piercing preto e moldados por um sorriso discretamente debochado.

"Divirtam-se...". Kai disse, sorrindo ao dois que já entravam, reparando que o loiro parecia emburrado com algo.

Mais algum tempo se passou, várias pessoas entraram e o moreno sabia, a casa estava quase lotada! Esperava que a mesma recebesse um público razoável, mas estava se surpreendendo e isso o deixava satisfeito... E aliviado. Cabisbaixo organizava algumas coisas, fazendo anotações.

"Olá.". Uma melodiosa voz soou chamando a atenção de Uke.

Quando Yutaka ergueu o olhar deparou-se com uma visão que fez um leve estremecimento percorrer seu corpo. Diante de si estava um jovem de face levemente arredondada e delicada, sem perder a masculinidade, os lábios finos e nariz bem desenhado estavam em perfeita harmonia, os olhos, levemente puxados revelando sua origem oriental, eram possuidores de um brilho envolvente. As madeixas eram, predominantemente, negras, mas havia uma mecha loira na divisa dos fios que, em sua maioria, caiam para a esquerda, não muito curtas, de forma que a franja quase chegava aos olhos cor de ébano.

"Oi...". Respondeu um pouco deslumbrado, deixando seu olhar correr pelo resto do corpo daquele jovem...

Ele estava perfeitamente alinhando, vestindo um sobretudo branco impecável de gola acetina preta, a camiseta que havia por baixo também era branca, com alguns detalhes negros, a calça possuía o mesmo negrume com uma fivela na lateral do joelho direito.

"Uma, por favor.". Pediu educadamente sorrindo de modo discreto.

"Ah sim, claro!". Uke voltou a si, balançando negativamente a cabeça e se repreendendo, internamente, por ter sido tão indiscreto ao admirar o rapaz.

"Divirta-se!". Kai disse, abrindo seu melhor sorriso.

"Sim, pelo visto vou mesmo...". O jovem declarou, sibilando as últimas palavras de modo enigmático.

Kai sentiu um arrepio lhe subir pela coluna e continuou a observar o jovem que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a sua e parecia apenas um pouco mais baixo... E olhou-o até que ele sumiu de seu campo de visão.

Mais algumas pessoas entraram, porém ainda estava meio aéreo, há todo momento aquele jovem lhe vinha mente e, sabia, se não estivesse trabalhando, naquele momento estaria investindo tudo o que tinha para conseguir algo com aquele rapaz. Somente voltou a si quando ouviu um certo rebuliço, algumas pessoas que havia saído e algumas que pretendiam entrar começaram a murmurar algumas coisas que não conseguia discernir, porém viu que todas olhavam em uma mesma direção e acompanhou o olhar delas da maneira que pode, erguendo-se até que finalmente um jovem entrou em seu campo visão.

De imediato notou que o homem em questão era alguém descontraído, devido a seu modo de andar e essa impressão apenas se intensificou quando reparou na vestes da figura... Ele usava uma calça lisa social preta, vestia duas camisas de telinha transparente, a primeira sobre a pele não possuía botões, já a segunda sim, sendo que estes estavam abertos até o meio do peito e um blazer, também preto, jazia por cima das peças.

O rapaz já estava muito próximo, somente então pôde notar alguns desenhos no peito do jovem que possuía negras e lisas madeixas, parte delas estavam presas no alto da cabeça, mas a maioria caia livre, quase chegando ao meio das costas, havia também uma franja que caía aos lados dos orbes, sem ocultá-los. Pode ver ainda, no supercilho direito daquele homem, um piercing em formado de argola e, no lábio inferior, no canto direito havia outro brinco, sendo esse em formato de espiral.

"_Deve estar na moda..."._ Kai pensou, se lembrando de que havia visto outro rapaz com um piercing exatamente igual àquele.

"Boa noite!". Yutaka falou sorrindo abertamente.

"Nossa! Com esse sorriso não há como a noite ser ruim!". O recém-chegado declarou se debruçando sobre o estreito balcão, somente não se aproximando mais devido à grade que os separava.

"Fico feliz que pense assim.". Respondeu, um pouco sem graça.

"Uma, por favor...". Pediu educadamente.

"Claro!". Kai disse, reparando na mão esquerda do outro e vendo que nos dedos indicador, médio e anular havia tatuado os números três, oito e dois, respectivamente e, mentalmente, perguntou-se o significado daquilo.

"Adorei suas covinhas...". Comentou o jovem do lado de fora da grade.

"Ah... Obrigado...". Kai sibilou ainda mais inibido, sentindo suas bochechas queimando levemente.

"Dá até vontade de morder, sabia?". Indagou de modo sensual.

Yutaka teve certeza de que suas faces adquiriram um tom mais rubro devido ao aumento do calor que sentiu nelas.

"Divirta-se...". Uke murmurou encabulado e surpreso pela cara-de-pau do outro.

"Se você viesse comigo garanto que íamos nos divertir...". Informou com o olhar fixo na face encantadoramente corada.

"E-Eu... Desculpa, mas...". Tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido.

"Tudo bem, você está trabalhando. Mas não aceito essa como sendo uma resposta definitiva!". Exclamou se afastando, sorrindo sensualmente.

"...!". Kai suspirou um pouco aliviado.

"Aliás, me chamo Miyavi. Não esqueça!". Pediu, já se afastando um pouco mais.

"Tá...". Murmurou olhando para o moreno até perdê-lo de vista.

"_O que foi isso? Como poderia esquecer?"_. Kai pensou. Tinha que admitir que aquele jovem era muito bonito, possuía um jeito muito sensual, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão... Peculiar e tão diferente de si que tinha dificuldade de imaginar algo entre eles...

Dentro do Mausoléu.

A música soava em tom elevado, o ritmo era sensual e sombrio, a tênue penumbra era rompida por canhões de luz prateada enquanto os corpos se moviam de forma sensual e instigante, roçando-se levemente enquanto o bailar prosseguia. Em alguns cantos casais se tocavam, pescoços eram beijados e expressões de prazer permeavam algumas das faces.

No entanto havia um jovem loiro recostado à parede de braços cruzados portando uma expressão de descontentamento na face à qual mantinha oculta por uma estreita faixa que lhe cobria o nariz e logo olhou para os que dançavam... Entre eles estava o jovem que acompanhava.

O moreno de lábios tentadores movia seu esguio corpo de forma insinuante junto a um belo ruivo de madeixas curtas. Ambos se moviam em sintonia perfeita, os corpos iam e vinham sem realmente se tocaram, um de encontro um ao outro, lânguida e sensualmente enquanto os olhares não se desviavam, gerando uma tensão quase erótica.

"Huf... Exibido...". O loiro praguejou baixinho.

Foi como se o moreno tivesse ouvido, pois, de imediato, ele parou guiando seu negro olhar para o amigo recostado à parede. Murmurou algo ao ouvido do ruivo que fez uma expressão de leve descontentamento e, em seguida, se aproximou do outro, chegando perigosamente próximo, os corpos quase se tocando.

"Qual o problema... Reita?". Indagou ao ouvido do loiro

"O problema é você ter me trazido pra cá!". Exclamou de modo ácido.

"Ah... Rei-chan, ainda está com raiva?". Quis saber o moreno enquanto colava os corpos sensualmente.

"Não faz isso, Aoi...". Reita falou em tom de aviso, colocando as mãos na cintura do jovem que possuía a mesma estatura que a sua.

"Eu já disse para tirar essa faixa. Você sempre fica irritado quando alguém cria alguma tese sobre ela...". Sibilou mordiscando o tecido, próximo ao maxilar, e o puxando levemente.

"Mas não ter nariz é um pouco absurdo, convenhamos!". O loiro falou irritado afastando o outro e cruzando os braços.

"É verdade...". Concordou sorrindo.

"Ahf...". Reita bufou levemente.

"Vamos para o bar, lá é melhor para conversar.". Convidou, Aoi.

"Tudo bem.". Concordou, já se desencostando de onde estava.

A dupla atravessou parte da pista de dança, em pouco tempo alcançando o corredor que levaria onde queriam chegar. Também ali alguns casais se tocavam, trocando beijos sensuais, e rapidamente chegaram ao outro lado do estabelecimento. A música ainda soava alta, porém não em um volume que pudesse abafar os sons de suas vozes. Encontraram uma mesa vaga e se sentaram.

"Você precisa aprender a levar essas coisas na esportiva...". Aoi falou em tom brincalhão.

"Não vem com esse papo, você sabe que não estou irritado por causa disso!" Exclamou levemente exasperado.

"Sei, mas...". O moreno ia argumentar, mas foi interrompido.

"'Mas' nada! Acabei de _despertar_ e acho que devia ter continuado a _dormir_!". Falou convicto.

"Ah, não fala assim! Eu... Uau!!!". Aoi pretendia dizer algo, porém seu raciocínio foi completamente rompido quando seus olhos se fixaram em um jovem.

"...?!?". Reita estranhou o repentino silêncio do companheiro e acompanhou seu olhar até visualizar o que desejava.

Em meio às mesas, em pé e com uma bandeja na mão direita, estava um jovem de madeixas mel, vestido completamente de preto com um sobretudo indo pouco abaixo dos joelhos, completamente feito em tecido de vinil verniz possuidor de um zíper na frente, fechado até um pouco acima do meio do peito. Por um momento pareceu que o jovem usava uma calça comprida, de mesmo tecido, no entanto, quando ele se moveu, aberturas na frente, atrás e nas laterais da veste superior revelaram que as pernas da calça iam até o início das coxas, apenas, depois essas se revelavam nuas até chegarem a um curto short de mesmo brilhante e enegrecido tecido.

Em um rompante Aoi se ergueu, sem desviar o olhar nem por um momento sequer.

"Hei! O que vai fazer?". Reita indagou, sobressaltado, voltando a encarar o moreno.

"Reita, meu caro... Você me conhece melhor do que qualquer um. Deveria saber...". Respondeu deixando seus lábios carnudos se curvarem em um sorriso malicioso.

O loiro apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"... Sou com um gato! Quando encontro algo que valha a pena... Humm... Adoro brincar com minha comida...". Sibilou de modo provocante, começando a caminhar em direção a seu alvo...

Continua...

**oooOOOooo**

**Nota da Autora:**

Enfim, o segundo capítulo. O que acharam? No próximo os vampiros vão iniciar, efetivamente, suas investidas contra os humanos indefesos... Rsrsrs.

Uma coisa que gostaria de esclarecer é peguei o visual de épocas diferentes de nossos lindos, por exemplo: O Reita está com o visual da época de 'Reila', já Ruki e Uruha com o visual atual, 'Burial Applicant'. Vou colocar algumas imagens aqui para ficar mais fácil...

http // img. photobucket .com /albums/v238/Aikohosokawa/Gazette-Reita69.jpg - Aliás, ainda não descrevia, mas o Reita está com essa roupa no momento, na fic.

http // img. photobucket .com/albums/v238/Aikohosokawa/Gazette-Aoi18.jpg - O Aoi também está com essa roupa.

http :// img. photobucket. com/albums/v238/Aikohosokawa/Gazette-Kai14.jpg - Não ele não está com essa roupa, e sim com a Burial

http :// img. photobucket. com/albums/v238/Aikohosokawa/Gazette-Uruha139.jpg - Tentei descrevê-lo assim...

http :// img. photobucket. com/albums/v238/Aikohosokawa/Gazette-Ruki122.jpg - Ele está assim, mas vou mostrar só no próximo capítulo.  
http :// img. photobucket. com/albums/v238/Aikohosokawa/AliceNine-Nao02.jpg - O Nao não muda, drasticamente...  
http :// img. photobucket. com/albums/v238/Aikohosokawa/Miyavi17.jpg - Sem comentários...  
Gostaram das escolhas?

Gostaria de agradecer especialmente a Dark Wolf, Bella Potter Malfoy, Yuuki Nate Kurosaki River, Kitty Suzuki-chan, Prixy, Ana Sparrow, May 31, Nate, Kaori, Duh, Gloomy, Tâmara, Yuu, Cássia, Reita, Bárbara-chan, Bê, Verônica, Saga, Harlequin Girl e Snake-fromhell (Eu procurei o teu nome, mas só encontrei o do teu live Journal...). Cada um de seus comentários serviu de apoio e incentivo enquanto eu escrevia esse capítulo. Valeu mesmo!

Aiko Hosokawa,

Belo Horizonte, 07/10/07 03:29 P.M.


	3. Inicia se o jogo de sedução

**Capítulo 03 – Inicia-se o jogo de sedução!**

Reita ficou parado observando o amigo moreno de afastar... Havia certas atitudes do companheiro que não conseguia aprovar, afinal sabia que ia contra o que Aoi verdadeiramente sentia e pensava. Aquela auto-degradação era triste e se recusava a assisti-la, por isso se ergueu rapidamente, deixando aquele local, voltando à pista de dança.

O loiro olhou todos aqueles seres que se moviam freneticamente, alguns deles nem ao menos tinha real consciência do tipo de lugar que freqüentavam e se perguntava se os novos donos sabiam dos segredos a cerca da maior parte do público daquele local, afinal percebia facilmente as criaturas que não possuíam cheiro algum, diferentemente dos Humanos.

"_Humph... Isso não me importa."._ Pensou indiferente, deixando seus olhos correrem superficialmente sobre o lugar, até visualizar o palco...

Nesse momento fixou toda a sua atenção naquele local, pois lá havia um belo jovem que lhe hipnotizou! O rapaz tinha a parte inferior do corpo oculta pelo equipamento de som, mas podia ver que ele usava uma jaqueta preta de vinil verniz, que possuía dois bolsos de cada lado, na frente, e estava com o zíper aberto até o meio do abdômen, revelando a camiseta negra que era usada por baixo, havia uma viseira, preta com plaquetas prateados e brilhantes em cima, colocada na testa do jovem, de forma que alguns dos fios lisos e platinados caíam por cima do acessório e outros por baixo. A pele da bonita figura era encantadoramente alva e não pôde deixar de reparar que, na orelha direita havia vários brincos, inclusive um alargador.

"Lindo...". Murmurou, instintivamente caminhando em direção ao palco.

Matsumoto estava muito satisfeito, as pessoas dançavam sem parar indicando que havia feito um bom trabalho na escolha da trilha sonora para a noite, afinal a afirmação que certa vez ouvira, de que a música era uma linguagem universal, mostrava-se verdadeira, no entanto, de repente, tudo parou, o equipamento travou e a canção cessou completamente.

"Merda!!!". Ruki praguejou já ouvindo algumas vaias.

"Quer ajuda, chibi?". Reita indagou rapidamente, parando ao lado do pequeno.

Takanori abriu a boca para praguejar contra o maldito que vinha lhe perturbar justo naquele momento e, para piorar, chamava-lhe daquela forma que tanto odiava, porém parou, completamente sem reação e levemente perturbado, ao ver, a seu lado, um loiro, com pelo menos dez centímetros a mais na estatura, se comparado a si próprio.

Assim que fixou seu olhar na face do outro, a primeira coisa que notou foi uma estranha faixa cobrindo o nariz daquela figura. Não conseguiu conter a estranheza devido à presença daquele... 'Acessório', contudo, em seu íntimo, tinha que admitir que o tecido harmonizava com a face de traços nipônicos, delicados, porém másculos, dando a ele um ar agradavelmente... Misterioso, despertando em si curiosidade e uma estranha vontade de retirá-la.

Ruki continuava esquadrinhando, com o olhar, o outro loiro. Este estava de perfil para si, mas, devido à proximidade, tinha uma plena visão e deixou seu olhar correr, reparando nas vestes do rapaz mais alto... Ele usava uma camisa preta possuidora de mangas que ia apenas até o cotovelo levemente arregaçadas, porém no peito a veste era completamente aberta com alguns cordões rubros e negros ligando um lado ao outro, deixando ver à camisa, também preta, que havia por baixo. A calça era da mesma escura cor, sem muitos detalhes e o calçado eram sapatos brancos. Também reparou nos acessórios, havia anéis prateados nos dedos, médios e indicadores, de ambas as mãos e, munhequeiras pretas com pinos de metal prata nos pulsos.

"_Lindo..."._ Pensou, admirado.

E Ruki permaneceu mudo enquanto deslumbrava aquela hipnótica figura mexendo, desinibidamente, no painel de controle do som e não conseguia arrancar de sua mente a impressão de mistério e sensualidade que o mais alto parecia lhe transmitir em uma aura que o envolvia completamente.

"Pronto!". Reita exclamou satisfeito e, no mesmo instante a música voltou a tocar.

"Hum?". Ruki murmurou somente então voltando a si, mas quase se perdendo novamente quando fixou seu olhar nos orbes mais negros e intensos que já notara sobre si.

"Foi uma pequena sobrecarga.". O mais alto falou, reparando na face diante da sua e no quão ela era bela e possuidora um ar intrépido e, ao mesmo tempo, puro.

"Ah, sim! Você salvou minha vida!". Matsumoto desviou o olhar, reparando que as pessoas já dançavam novamente.

"Foi um prazer, chibi.". Em tom calmo, o loiro mais alto falou.

Ruki olhou indignado para o outro, não conseguindo crer que havia sido chamado daquele jeito mais uma vez. No entanto, não foi a habitual irritação, que sempre surgia quando ouvia comentários a respeito de sua estatura que lhe invadiu, foi um sentimento diferente, algo mais para um certo embaraço, provocando um suave calor em suas bochechas.

"Não me chama assim!". Exclamou encabulado, tentando parecer irritado e, novamente, desviando o olhar.

Bravamente Reita conseguiu conter um gemido e se impediu de morder o lábio inferior quando, na realidade, desejou morder aquela face corada. Como ele podia ficar tão fofo assim, envergonhado e bravinho ao mesmo tempo? Não sabia explicar e apenas se controlou para não seguir seus instintos.

"Se você me disser o seu nome, posso te chamar por ele.". Informou levemente divertido.

"Ruki, aliás, Takanori Matsumoto, mas prefiro ser chamado de Ruki.". Falou voltando a encarar o jovem diante de si.

"Então, Ruki, você é um dos novos donos desse lugar?". Perguntou se referendo a casa.

"Sim, mas como você sabe que somos mais de um?". Matsumoto ficou muito curioso.

"Ah... A notícia da reabertura desse local correu rápido entre os... Freqüentadores. Junto veio a informação de que os novos donos eram três japoneses...". Falou em tom brando, mentalmente concluindo a frase com a palavra _'humanos'_.

"Hum... Sim, é verdade... Aliás, qual é seu nome?". Matsumoto falou sem conseguir desviar o olhar da face do jovem diante de si.

"Reita.". Respondeu sucintamente.

"Apenas 'Reita?'". O pequeno quis saber.

"Se me chamar assim... Ruki, certamente guiarei toda a minha atenção para você... Sempre!". Disse, o mais alto, em tom calmo, porém convicto.

Novamente Takanori sentiu as bochechas queimando suavemente, porém não conseguiu desviar o olhar... Aqueles orbes negros eram estranhamente profundos e hipnotizantes e lhe passavam um misto de sensações que iam de confiança e tranqüilidade até um angustia muito antiga. E, sem que percebesse, aproximou os corpos mergulhando naquela negritude envolvente.

Um leve estremecimento transpassou a coluna do mais alto, pois o jovem diante de si era encantador e mexia profundamente com seus instintos e sentimentos. E por mais que tentasse, não conseguia impedir tais reações.

Ruki sentia como se realmente estivesse em transe, a música, que sabia estar alta, lhe parecia um murmúrio distante e seu corpo parecia ter vontade própria, pois sua mão direita se ergueu, espontaneamente, indo, lentamente, em direção à face do belo homem a sua frente, até tocar aquela região... E todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram com o contato com a superfície fria.

Em um gesto automático, Reita suspendeu a respiração, da qual de fato não precisava, sentindo o toque quente em sua face. Aquele calor... Há muito tempo não o experimentava, um gesto carinhoso, sutil e tão... Vivo! Instintivamente fechou os olhos, erguendo a mão esquerda e a depositando sobre a que estava em contato com sua pele, apertando levemente em busca de mais daquela sensação reconfortante.

Matsumoto reparou na expressão do outro, no quanto ele parecia estar apreciando o toque e aquele frio parecia percorrer todo o seu corpo e, quando sentiu aqueles dedos sobre os seus, a música voltou a soar alta e sua consciência despertou novamente para a realidade fazendo suas bochechas corarem devido a sua atitude e então puxou a mão, não de forma bruta, mas não dando chance a seu desejo de continuar tocando aquela pele.

"Desculpe...". Murmurou, envolvendo com a outra mão a que tocara a face de Reita, enquanto sentia um estranho aperto no peito.

Um leve suspiro deixou os lábios do mais alto, que reabriu lentamente os olhos, lamentando, internamente, a perda daquele calor em contato com sua pele, e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sincero.

"Tudo bem.". Declarou em tom brando.

"...!". Um profundo alívio percorreu o coração do pequeno e não conseguiu impedir seu sorriso.

"Ruki-san... Posso ficar aqui, com você?". Reita perguntou, ficando mais sério.

Por um longo segundo o jovem ouviu o convite reverberando algumas vezes em sua mente, estranhamente notou seu coração palpitando levemente e um nó se fez presente em sua garganta, dificultando a passagem do som da única palavra que se formou em sua consciência...

"Claro...". A muito custo, conseguiu sussurrar.

**oooOOOooo**

Uruha estava muitíssimo entediado. Era estranho... Havia muito menos trabalho do que o esperado, pois apenas algumas mesas realmente consumiam bebidas. A maioria havia feito o primeiro pedido e os copos não chegaram a serem esvaziados... O que era, definitivamente estranho! E, para piorar, parecia que todos estavam olhando para suas pernas, tanto que já havia ouvido algumas cantadas a quais ignorou solenemente... Era frustrante saber que o sobretudo não estava cumprindo sua função de ocultar suas coxas.

"_Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando criei esses uniformes para nós?"._ Perguntava-se em pensamento.

"Com licença.". Takashima disse educadamente aos clientes que havia acabado de servir.

O jovem de madeixas mel então se afastou, levando, na mão direita, a bandeja contendo alguns copos vazios, passando por entre as mesas com habilidade, não dando atenção aos olhares que sabia recair sobre si, ou melhor, sobre suas pernas.

"_Isso já está ficando chato..."_. Pensou, afinal não era o ser mais perceptivo do mundo, mas algumas pessoas estavam sendo tão indiscretas que era impossível não notar.

Envolto em seus devaneios, Uruha não notou a aproximação de uma bela figura morena, que se movia sensualmente, tal qual um felino à espreita, e que mantinha seus orbes possuidores do mais profundo tom de ébano, brilhantes de forma lasciva e predadora, sobre o loiro.

"Olá...". A voz do moreno soou lânguida e levemente divertida.

Somente então Kouyou voltou a realidade, fixando seu escuro olhar no jovem diante de si e, de imediato, sentiu um arrepio lhe subir pela coluna vertebral! Instintivamente suspendeu a respiração, por apenas um momento, perdendo-se na beldade diante de si.

Uruha não pôde deixar de notar, enquanto esquadrinhava, com o olhar, aquela figura, que o moreno era um pouco mais baixo, reparando também nas vestes que cobriam o corpo esguio. A calça preta, que possuía um desenho tribal branco na perna direita, era larga nas pernas e, na cintura, havia um cinto a prendendo.

O loiro se conteve bravamente para não morder o lábio inferior quando parou o olhar sobre o umbigo a mostra, notando então que a blusa usada pelo outro se ajustava bem à cintura delgada, fechada por botões, deixando parte da cútis a vista, mas caindo nas laterais do abdômen, se abrindo e formando uma calda que ia até os joelhos, ocultando à parte de trás das pernas e, na parte de cima do tórax possuía uma gola aberta e armada, sobre os ombros, deixando ver parte do colo alvo, e as mangas eram longas se alargando a partir dos cotovelos até os pulsos. Notou também anéis nos dedos, que tinham suas curtas unhas pintadas de negro.

Subindo novamente seus olhos, reparou na gargantilha, preta, que jazia presa junto ao pescoço claro. Somente então seus orbes caíram ¬sobre o rosto do outro, reparando nos contornos daquela face máscula e mesmo assim possuidora de uma certa delicadeza... Os olhos eram intensos e provocaram arrepios gostosos por todo o seu corpo e, finalmente, fixou seu olhar curioso e admirado sobre os lábios carnudos e bem feitos, reconhecendo aqueles contornos e o piercing que adorna aquela boca, que se curvou em um sorriso inconfundível.

"_Por Buda..."._ O loiro murmurou em pensamento, sentindo os músculos de seu braço direito, erguido, fraquejarem, porém não conseguia reagir a tempo e tinha consciência de que a bandeja iria ao chão, mas algo inesperado aconteceu...

Viu o moreno diante de si movendo-se com agilidade, aproximando os corpos e, logo, a mão do outro estava junto a sua oferecendo suporte para o objeto de metal prateado que abrigava os copos... E Uruha sentiu o coração palpitar e sua respiração falhou por um instante, porém no seguinte percebeu um agradável perfume que exalava do moreno e seus olhos não foram capazes de se desviar daqueles lábios perturbadores tão próximos a si.

_A fome interior dada a mim, faz de mim o que sou!_

_Está sempre me chamando para o sangue dos homens..._

_Eles dizem que eu não posso ser isto, que eu estou acabado, me escondendo do dia._

_Eu não posso agüentar, eu não posso domar... A fome em mim_

O sorriso de Aoi se transformou, passando a carregar a mais pura malícia enquanto seu faminto olhar ia em direção ao pescoço alvo, reparando na artéria jugular que pulsava mais acelerada que o normal e o aroma do corpo mais alto misturava o artificial, mas agradável perfume ao cheiro dos hormônios deliciosamente agitados.

"_É ele..."_. A mente de Uruha murmurou, se lembrando do homem que lhe abordara no dia em que chegara do Japão.

"Tudo bem?". Aoi indagou aproximando um pouco mais os corpos.

Em um lapso Kouyou retornou a realidade, sentindo as faces queimando levemente e, desviando o olhar, obrigou-se a aumentar a distância entre eles, firmando a mão que segurava a bandeja e dando dois passos para trás.

"Sim... Obrigado.". Murmurou encabulado, olhando para o chão sem ter coragem de encarar o outro.

"Vocês reabriam rápido... Fiquei feliz com isso.". O moreno disse em tom calmo permanecendo parado onde estava.

"Oh, sim... Que bom que veio a inauguração!". Uruha disse tentando passar firmeza e erguendo o olhar.

"Você se lembra de mim?". Aoi perguntou.

"_Como eu poderia esquecer essa boca!? Só não imaginava que o resto também fosse tão... Sensual..."._ O loiro pensou.

O imortal sorriu satisfeito.

"Sim. O senhor me abordou no dia que cheguei do Japão.". Takashima respondeu em tom sereno.

"Aoi. Pode me chamar de Aoi.". Afirmou o moreno.

"É um prazer! Me chamo Uruha.". Kouyou se apresentou com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

"Vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho em tão pouco tempo...". O moreno comentou.

"Obrigado! Realmente foi trabalhoso, mas parece que tudo vai dar certo. Logo na primeira noite e a casa já está cheia!". O jovem de madeixas mel comentou empolgado.

"Sim. Como eu disse, o público aqui é muito fiel, afinal esse lugar é único...". Aoi disse com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

"Oh, sim...". O loiro sussurrou se perdendo, por um momento, naqueles lábios tão chamativos.

Aoi se aproximou um pouco, seu olhar fixo na face do outro.

"Hum? Ah, com licença...". Disse voltando a realidade, lembrando-se que ainda estava com a bandeja na mão e tinha que colocar os copos no bar.

"Belas pernas...". Aoi murmurou quando o loiro passou a seu lado.

De imediato Uruha sentiu um rubor inédito lhe subir as bochechas, parou encarando o moreno, um pouco mais baixo, estranhamente sentindo as pernas bambas e não sabia o que dizer, normalmente falaria algum desaforo, porém não conseguia fazê-lo com o aquele rapaz, pois na verdade, por mais que não quisesse admitir, aquele elogio lhe agradara profundamente.

"Obrigado...". Kouyou murmurou ainda sem graça, desviando o olhar recomeçando a caminhar.

_Oh, eu digo que fiz e sempre procurando... Você não pode se meter comigo._

_Então, ao invés disso, você provará minha dor!_

_A fome interior dada a mim, me faz sentir vivo..._

_Sempre fora caçando presas, no escuro eu me escondo..._

Aoi apenas sorriu e permaneceu parado, apenas observando os movimentos do loiro. Aquele rapaz possuía uma aura diferente, era dono de uma sensualidade inegável, porém havia algo mais que não conseguia definir e era exatamente isso que mais lhe atraía! Desejava descobrir o que Uruha tinha de tão especial e seu instinto lhe dizia que uma atitude não tão sutil surtiria um ótimo efeito...

Takashima entrou no bar, passando pela pequena porta que havia no balcão sobre o qual colocou a bandeja, logo retirando os copos. Mantinha seu olhar baixo, guiado para o que fazia, no entanto não conseguia se manter concentrado, pois, a todo o momento, sua mente lhe traía, trazendo imagens do moreno com quem havia falado.

Como podia se sentir tão atraído por alguém que havia acabado de conhecer? Estava longe de conseguir uma resposta lógica para essa questão, apenas tinha certeza de que adoraria ter aqueles lábios junto aos seus.

"_Estou ficando louco... Só pode ser carência."._ Pensou, suspirando e rindo consigo mesmo.

Nesse momento, Kouyou sentiu duas mãos lhe tocando a cintura, uma de cada lado, e de imediato se virou, se assustando com o toque e, quando finalmente viu quem o tocava estremeceu profundamente... Era Aoi! O moreno estava muito próximo a si, portando um sorriso malicioso nos lábios tentadores. Por um instante o loiro prendeu a respiração, no seguinte seu coração disparou e entreabriu os lábios querendo dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não vinham...

"Você tem idéia do quanto é tentador?". Aoi sibilou baixinho, aproximando os corpos.

Um arrepio gostoso percorreu o corpo do jovem de madeixas mel quando aquelas mãos deslizaram por sua cintura, alarmando-o por completo, prendendo sua atenção mais do que gostaria, mas Uruha ainda se lembrava de onde estava.

"Você não... Pode entrar... Aqui...". Kouyou murmurou incertamente, mantendo seu olhar fixo naquela boca tão próximo a sua enquanto suas mãos jaziam segurando, ansiosas, no balcão.

"Mas você quer... Além do quê, o que é proibido é mais gostoso...". Disse o moreno de modo sensual.

Aoi não deu tempo para que o rapaz em seus braços respondesse, logo unindo os lábios com intensidade, exigindo passagem para dentro da boca macia do loiro, apertando um pouco mais seu corpo contra o dele.

A única coisa que Uruha se sentiu capaz de fazer foi enlaçar o pescoço do outro com seus braços correspondendo com a mesma ânsia, buscando o interior do moreno com toda força da volúpia que lhe consumia e logo se sentiu ser mais imprensado contra o balcão, seu corpo sendo erguido levemente e quando deu por si já estava sentado sobre a bancada, com o moreno entre suas pernas.

Os dois atraíam a atenção de todos os que estavam próximos ao balcão e nas mesas ao redor, arrancando olhares luxuriosos dos imortais que ali se encontravam. Muitos desejavam fazer o que o belo moreno agora fazia, no entanto, não ousavam se aproximar, principalmente agora que o mesmo simplesmente... Atacou! Observavam de camarote, com admiração... Malícia... E volúpia. Apenas... Esperando.

O moreno se deliciava com a intensidade daquele jovem de aparência delicada e o sabor daquela boca era igualmente encantador e apenas queria sentir mais, saber tudo o que Uruha poderia lhe oferecer. Instintivamente sua mão direita deslizou pela cintura esguia, indo a lateral do corpo do loiro, chegando a coxa, ainda tocando sobre o tecido do short até que finalmente pôde apreciar a cútis quente sob seus dedos frios.

"Hhuumm...". Takashima gemeu em meio ao beijo, sentindo aquela mão curiosa lhe apertando levemente, acariciando, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar e aquecer.

As línguas começaram a se enlaçar com mais luxúria e Aoi deixou as pontas de seus dedos deslizarem sob o short preto, fazendo suas unhas curtas arranharem a pele alva e tenra, de maneira quente e excitante, desejando cada vez mais...

"_Rápido... Isso está indo muito rápido..."._ O pensamento veio à mente do loiro...

E então Uruha se lembrou de onde se encontrava e que seus amigos estavam contanto com um bom trabalho. Não podia deixá-los nas mãos, pois aquilo tudo era importante demais, além do quê, por mais que Aoi fosse lindo e tentador, não poderia simplesmente se deixar levar pelo momento e pela atração que sentia. Delicadamente colocou as mãos no peito do outro, afastando-o em seguida.

"É melhor parar...". Takashima sibilou, abrindo seus olhos ligeiramente mais escurecidos pelo desejo neles contido.

"Você quer... Eu sei.". O moreno afirmou em tom convicto e sensual, aproximando-se novamente.

"Nem por isso farei.". Uruha falou sério, deixando sua voz grave carregar toda sua certeza, para logo em seguida sair de cima do balcão, afastando-se do moreno.

"Não foge de mim...". Pediu, Aoi, olhando nos olhos do rapaz maior.

Uruha sentiu um arrepio lhe subir pela coluna. Se a situação fosse outra, principalmente, se o _momento_ fosse outro tinha certeza que faria a maior insanidade de sua vida e se jogaria nos braços daquele homem tão envolvente.

"Por favor, estou trabalhando. Conversamos em outra oportunidade.". Kouyou disse e, internamente, se parabenizou por seu autocontrole.

"Tudo bem... Não tenho pressa...". Aoi disse se afastando do loiro, dando-lhe as costas e saindo do bar, então deu a volta e se sentou em um dos bancos diante do local.

O loiro libertou um suspiro conformado, vendo o outro diante de si, àquela, sem dúvidas, seria uma longa noite...

**oooOOOooo**

Na entrada no Mausoléu, Kai começava a notar um estranho comportamento em algumas pessoas que haviam entrado no pub. Muitas delas saíam após algum tempo lá dentro e, cerca de uma hora depois, retornavam pagando uma nova entrada.

"_Isso explica os altos lucros, mas por que alguém se dispõe a ficar indo-e-vindo e pagando por isso?"._ Perguntava-se em pensamento, enquanto mais uma dupla que havia saído retornava a casa.

Com exceção desse detalhe tudo estava correndo normalmente, não houve confusões ou brigas, o público era bastante seleto e parecia não apreciar desordem do tipo, o que aliviou profundamente o moreno, pois sabia, somente ele e seus amigos não conseguiriam contornar uma situação mais delicada.

"_Também quem ia querer pagar isso tudo só pra ficar arrumando briga..."._ Pensou enquanto olhava pela porta vendo a movimentada rua.

Ficar ali estava começando a ficar chato. O fluxo de pessoas agora era baixo, como o esperado, afinal o pub já estava lotado e não tinha muito que fazer. E, enquanto mantinha seu olhar fixo em algum ponto do lado de fora, não conseguia parar de pensar em um dos jovens que havia entrado no Mausoléu... Aquela figura de aparência suave havia mexido com seus instintos de uma forma pouco habitual, não sabia explicar bem, a única coisa que tinha absoluta certeza era que estava muitíssimo atraído pelo jovem moreno possuidor de uma mecha loira.

"_Ele é tão fofo!"._ Devaneou libertando um leve suspiro, enquanto apoiava o cotovelo direito no balcão diante de si e depositava o queixo naquela mão.

"Olá...". Uma voz calma soou ao lado do moreno.

Yutaka demorou um longo segundo virando o rosto para o lado e quase pulou da cadeira onde estava quando finalmente viu quem lhe havia cumprimentado. De pronto se ergueu sentindo o coração acelerar. Bem diante de seus olhos estava o jovem que não lhe saia da mente!

O outro estava recostado à grade da 'gaiola' onde Uke se encontrava, o braço direito jazia erguido, na altura da testa do jovem, e os dedos dessa mão estavam entrelaçados no metal enquanto os orbes escuros e perturbadores se mantinham fixos em Kai, que estremeceu diante daquele olhar.

"Desculpe-me. Eu te assustei...". O rapaz do lado de fora disse, se desencostando da grade e abrindo um sorriso simpático.

Kai abriu a boca para dizer algo, no entanto as palavras lhe faltaram, pois se perdeu novamente naquele jovem...

O sorriso do moreno mais baixo se alargou, tornando-se ainda mais animado.

"Oh, não precisa pedir desculpas... Eu estava distraído...". Uke respondeu balançando suave e negativamente a cabeça, retomando o controle de suas ações.

"Pensando em coisas interessantes?". Indagou o recém-chegado.

"Muito interessantes! Aliás, posso ajudar em algo?". Kai disse sorrindo.

"Só estou à procura de uma boa companhia.". O jovem disse em tom morno.

"E não encontrou nada interessante lá dentro?". Yutaka indagou, fixando seu olhar na face bela diante de si.

"Não... Será que terei mais sucesso aqui?". Falou se aproximando novamente da grade, entrelaçando os dedos de ambas as mãos no emaranhado, na altura do próprio peito.

"Espero, sinceramente, que sim...". Respondeu, Uke, sem conseguir desviar o olhar daquele ser.

Por um momento o silêncio imperou e os olhares se mantiveram firmes, um no outro, entrando em entendimento mudo enquanto o mundo ao redor era, deliberadamente, ignorado. E Kai se ergueu de onde estava, aproximando-se da grade, postando sua mão direita ao lado da do outro.

"Qual o seu nome?". Novamente foi Kai quem falou.

"Murai Naoyuki, mas pode me chamar de Nao... E o seu?". Quis saber.

"Uke Yutaka, mas é Kai, para os íntimos...". Disse em tom sóbrio deslocando a mão direita até tocar, suavemente, os dedos do rapaz apenas um pouco mais baixo.

Um sorriso de contentamento e levemente sensual se desenhou nos lábios de Nao.

"_Tão lindo..."_. Yutaka não conseguiu evitar o pensamento.

"E eu posso te chamar de 'Kai'?". Murai perguntou em tom rouco.

"Eu adoraria que me chamasse assim.". Uke sibilou, deixando seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso bonito.

"Então... Kai, você chegou há pouco na Inglaterra, né?! O que está achando?". Nao indagou apreciando o calor que vinha da mão que tocava a sua.

"Esse país está cada vez mais interessante... Só é triste que eu esteja trabalhando tanto que não tenho tempo nem de tocar a minha bateria...". Comentou, a princípio encarando Nao, porém depois se perdeu em pensamentos, lembrando-se que nem havia retirado sua amada bateria de dentro das caixas.

"Baterista?! Eu também!". O sorriso nos lábios de Nao se alargou e seus olhos brilharam diante da revelação.

"Que bom! Então já temos algo em comum e fonte de boas conversas!". Kai também se empolgou.

"Sem dúvidas... Pelo visto temos muita coisa em comum!". Murai sibilou em tom suave.

"E estou cada vez mais curioso para descobrir todas elas...". Kai murmurou sorrindo ternamente.

Por um momento Nao desviou o olhar, levemente encabulado.

Kai suprimiu um gemido, achando o jovem diante de si o ser mais encantador do mundo.

"Te contarei tudo o que quiser saber...". Sibilou em tom calmo, o mais baixo.

Uke respirou fundo, tentando controlar o seu desejo que lhe instigava a abrir a porta ao lado de onde estava para sair e beijar o jovem a sua frente de forma lenta e quente, só para explorar aquela boca pequena e delicada por um longo tempo.

"Então... Você é japonês, né?! Está aqui há muito tempo?". Kai indagou.

"Quase um ano, antes eu morava em Paris.". Nao informou.

"Paris?". Os orbes escuros de Kai brilharam diante da menção à cidade.

"Sim.". Murmurou o mais baixo, deixando sua face demonstrar a curiosidade que havia nascido dentro de si.

"Um dos meus sonhos é conhecer a 'cidade luz'!". Yutaka falou, sorrindo abertamente, deixando-o ver as covinhas que se formavam em suas bochechas quando ria.

"Se você quiser, terei muito prazer em te apresentar a cidade.". Nao sussurrou mordiscando levemente o lábio inferior.

Uke apertou suavemente os dedos sobre os do outro, aproximando-se mais da grade olhando fixamente nos orbes enegrecidos de Nao, não conseguindo, nem querendo desviar seus orbes negros dos dele, se perdendo naquele belo mar de trevas.

"Seria bom... Embora eu tenha a certeza que não conseguirei prestar muita atenção em Paris com você a meu lado...". Declarou em tom baixo e rouco, o jovem mais alto.

Murai desviou o olhar, momentaneamente encabulado. O outro moreno lhe havia chamado a atenção desde o momento em que o viu pela primeira vez, o que ocorrera, na verdade, duas noites atrás enquanto passava nas proximidades do _pub_ e, naquele momento, decidira que se aproximaria do jovem... A personalidade de Kai apenas fazia esse desejo crescer e entreabriu os lábios, voltando a fitá-lo, no intuito de pedi-lhe que saísse daquela gaiola, porém foi interrompido antes mesmo de começar.

"Hei! Nós queremos entrar!". Uma voz feminina protestou, levemente irritada.

Kai se surpreendeu e rapidamente voltou seu olhar em direção a voz, vendo um grupo de quatro garotas. Todas já haviam entrado no Mausoléu anteriormente, saíram há algum tempo atrás e, agora, retornavam assim como vários outros haviam feito.

"Desculpe-me...". Uke murmurou já pegando o dinheiro, colocado no balcão.

Notou então que a mulher que havia falado, uma bela loira, lançou um olhar irritado em sua direção e depois na de Nao, no entanto, quando reparou melhor, pareceu reconhecê-lo e sua expressão mudou completamente, tornando-se muito mais amena, poderia dizer até que... Temerosa.

"Obrigado, divirtam-se.". Yutaka falou educadamente.

No momento seguinte o moreno olhou para o lado, procurando por Murai, no entanto, esse já não estava mais lá, então se virou para trás continuando sua procura, surpreendendo-se ao ver a porta da 'gaiola' aberta e, junto a essa, recostado com uma expressão suave na face, estava Nao.

Os olhares novamente se firmaram um no outro... Kai podia ouvir o próprio coração batendo acelerado, rufando como os tambores de sua bateria, disseminando por todo seu corpo um calor gostoso.

E, como se tivessem vontade própria, os corpos se moveram, um em direção ao outro parando quando quase se tocaram, e os pares de olhos cor de ébano não se desprendiam... Delicadamente Kai ergueu ambas as mãos, levando-as em direção ao rosto delicado diante de si, tocando, com a direita, a maçã da face alva, sentindo-a fria sob o contato, enquanto a outra mão se aninhava no pescoço branquinho.

Murai fechou os olhos, apreciando a carícia suave oferecida, instintivamente levando suas mãos a cintura esguia, suspirando levemente com a gentileza expressa em um gesto tão sutil e não foi capaz de impedir-se de sorrir, discretamente.

Kai deixou seus orbes esquadrinharem a face do outro, reparando em cada detalhe, no formato dos lábios curvados em um sorriso, nos contornos suaves, no quão branca e uniforme era aquela pele e então deixou os dedos da mão direita deslizarem para o pescoço do outro e, lentamente, aproximou os lábios, mantendo seus olhos abertos até que, finalmente, o contato se iniciou.

As bocas buscaram uma a outra de modo calmo, superficialmente a princípio, mas logo as línguas curiosas se precipitaram à frente, desejando contato mais íntimo que seguiu a mesma cadência plácida, tocando-se e se enroscando de forma instigante e sensual, difundindo por ambos os corpos uma sensação de deleite.

"Huumm...". Nao gemeu em meio ao beijo, deixando suas mãos irem ao dorso do jovem mais alto, colando os corpos, apertando sutilmente.

Yutaka compreendeu a insinuação, levando os dedos de sua mão direita à nuca do outro, puxando-o mais para si buscando aquele interior com mais lasciva, fazendo sua língua serpentear de forma quase faminta, intensificando o beijo e o efeito por ele causado nos corpos esguios.

Os jovens se entregaram completamente ao momento... Estavam envoltos na aura sensual e calma que havia surgido entre eles, deliciando-se mais a cada instante que o contato persistia, inebriando-se enquanto o mundo e o tempo desapareciam em meio à doce sensação.

No entanto, um barulho chamou à atenção de ambos... Era o arranhar de uma garganta, gesto feito justamente para interrompê-los o quê, obviamente, aconteceu e, Kai virou-se para trás em busca de um provável cliente que desejava entrar no _pub_.

"Atrapalho?". Uma voz masculina perguntou em tom divertido.

"Miyavi!". Kai exclamou espantado.

Nao apenas encarou o recém-chegado, sentindo o moreno em seus braços se afastando para atender o outro.

"Realmente não me esqueceu, não é?!". Sibilou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, reclinando-se para frente e se apoiando no balcão.

"Você o conhece, Kai?". Murai abandonou seu silêncio, franzindo o cenho de modo interrogativo.

"Não... Quer dizer, sim... Ele se apresentou quando entrou mais cedo.". Respondeu encarando o jovem mais baixo, percebendo facilmente que ele não havia gostado daquilo.

"Hum... Não imaginei que teria que entrar em uma disputa...". Miyavi comentou em tom quase casual.

Naoyuki e Kai voltaram a encarar o rapaz do lado de fora da 'gaiola'.

"... Mas, tudo bem. Por esse seu sorriso encantador faço muito mais!". Exclamou convicto.

"...!". De imediato Uke sentiu as faces queimando intensamente e nem precisava olhar para o moreno atrás de si para saber que ele havia ficado irritado, pois sentia a aura quase agressiva que ele libertava e esse sentimento apenas se ampliou quando as mãos de Nao foram para sua cintura, abraçando-o de forma... Possessiva, o que fez o calor em suas bochechas se tornar mais forte.

Um sorriso maroto se desenhou nos lábios de Miyavi enquanto guiava seu olhar para o moreno que reconhecia muito bem, porém não se intimidaria por tão pouco e se desencostou do balcão.

"_Nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer..."._ Kai pensou desejando um buraco para se esconder.

"Não sou do tipo que desiste do quer, e eu quero você, Kai...". Declarou em tom normal.

"...!". Yutaka abriu a boca, queria muito dizer algo, mas não encontrava palavras para se expressar diante daquela situação tão inusitada.

"Para você é senhor Uke! 'Kai' é só para os íntimos!". Nao exclamou contendo sua irritação e apertando levemente a cintura esguia, ciente de que o outro havia ouvido o nome de Yutaka que o indagou, anteriormente.

"Mais íntimo do que eu pretendo ser dele é impossível...". Miyavi respondeu com desdém.

Nao cerrou os olhos de modo ameaçador, porém permaneceu em silêncio.

"Ei!!!". Kai protestou, ciente de que suas bochechas haviam ficado ainda mais coradas.

"Tudo bem. Parei!". O jovem do lado de fora falou divertido.

"O senhor está precisando de alguma coisa?". Yutaka indagou ficando sério, mas ainda sentindo as faces queimando.

"De você, mas posso esperar, um pouco e, me chame apenas de Miyavi.". Sibilou, Miyavi, simplista.

"Você está me constrangendo.". Kai falou firme, não poderia aceitar aquela situação em silêncio.

"...!". Nao sorriu com desdém, olhando para o moreno do lado de fora.

"É que, corado, você fica ainda mais fofo e mordível!". Exclamou sem perder o tom divertido e sorrindo ternamente.

O sorriso nos lábios de Murai se desmanchou e apertou os dentes para conter sua irritação.

"Por favor, pare com isso.". Uke pediu, contendo seu incomodo para tentar passar firmeza.

"Mas eu só comecei... Vou te roubar para mim!". Agora o tom de voz de Miyavi tornou-se mais baixo e rouco.

"Você é muito...". Nao não suportava mais permanecer em silêncio, porém parou de falar quando sentiu a mão direita de Kai sobre a sua, apertando suavemente.

"Se não há nada em que eu possa lhe ajudar enquanto proprietário desse local, peço a gentileza de nós deixar a sós.". Novamente Yutaka falou com firmeza, porém agora transparecendo uma certa frieza.

"Nossa... Eu não precisa dessa, mas tudo bem, hoje não é meu dia mesmo...". Miyavi falou se afastando.

Um suspiro aliviado deixou os pulmões de Uke.

"Aahh, mas não pense que vou desistir assim tão fácil... Eu volto!". O moreno falou em tom divertido já próximo a porta pela qual saiu logo em seguida.

Nao recostou sua testa no dorso do outro, suspirando levemente.

Yutaka permaneceu em silêncio, até Miyavi sumir.

"Não gosto dele...". Revelou, o mais baixo.

Kai franziu o cenho, intrigado e então se virou para encarar o outro.

"Você o conhece?". Quis saber, afinal a dupla não agiu como se fossem pessoas conhecidas.

"Não.". Murai respondeu rapidamente.

"É que você falou de um jeito...". Kai comentou, não acreditando completamente na resposta do outro.

"Ele te cantou descaradamente, como eu ia simpatizar com aquele ser bizarro?". Falou, Naoyuki, contendo sua irritação.

"É verdade. Ele é um pouco... Ousado.". Disse Uke, sorrindo constrangido apenas por lembrar das palavras de Miyavi.

"Ele é _muito_ cara-de-pau, isso sim!!!". Nao falou sem conseguir segurar sua ira.

Kai fixou seu olhar no outro, reparando na expressão brava e, instintivamente, sorriu.

"O que foi?". O mais baixo indagou curioso, encarando o outro.

"Você fica ainda mais fofo bravinho.". Afirmou em tom divertido.

Inexplicavelmente Nao sentiu as bochechas queimando levemente, estranhou a sensação que há muito não lhe invadia e, por instinto, desviou o olhar para algum ponto a sua esquerda.

O sorriso de Kai se alargou, o jovem diante de si possuía uma doçura incomum e envolvente, estava adorando estar com ele e levou sua mão direita à face alva, obrigando-o a lhe encarar, enquanto sua outra mão se entrelaçava nas bonitas madeixas negras da região da nuca de Nao.

"Onde foi que paramos?". Uke indagou em tom sensual e baixo, aproximando as faces.

Murai apenas sorriu fechando seus orbes, levando suas mãos a cintura esguia, se entregando ao novo beijo que se iniciou...

**oooOOOooo**

Algum tempo depois...

Uruha havia servido mais algumas mesas, no entanto, não conseguia prestar real atenção ao que fazia, por isso temia derrubar algo a qualquer momento. O motivo de sua perturbação... O moreno que lhe beijara sem pudor algum ainda esta lá, sentado ao bar, seguindo cada passo seu, olhando tal qual um predador fazia com sua presa, momentos antes do ataque final.

A simples lembrança daquela boca junto a sua, aquelas mãos em seu corpo, tocando sua coxa, fazia o loiro estremecer já sentindo seu coração palpitar e sua face corar em um misto de desejo e vergonha. Como um simples toque era capaz de incendiar seu corpo daquela maneira? Não sabia responder... Apenas havia acontecido e não podia negar a atração que surgiu entre os corpos.

Mas aquele olhar... Por mais que gostasse, estava ficando incomodado com sua persistência e intensidade. Mal sabia como se portar, onde colocar as mãos ou para onde olhar, estava conhecendo uma faceta sua até então nunca revelada... Estava com vergonha.

"_E tudo o que eu quero é sentir aquelas mãos novamente em meu corpo... Aquela boca..."_. Kouyou pensou sentindo um arrepio lhe subir por sua coluna somente ao imaginar o prazer que aqueles lábios poderiam lhe propiciar.

"Merda...". Praguejou o loiro em um murmúrio.

_Sentindo, caindo, odiando, parece que eu estou apagando, odiando a vida!_

_Eles dizem que eu não posso ser isto..._

_Que eu estou acabado, me escondendo do dia._

_Eu não posso agüentar, eu não posso domar a fome em mim..._

Aoi permanecia parado e sentado onde havia ficado anteriormente, seus orbes negros estavam sempre fixos em sua indefesa caça e se deleitava a cada pensamento impuro que lia naquela mente deliciosamente confusa com tudo o que havia acontecido. Aquela caçada se mostrava cada vez mais interessante, prometendo-lhe diversão de um modo como há muito não tinha. Apesar da sensualidade exalada pelo loiro, esse possuía algo mais... Esse 'condimento', o qual não conseguia identificar, lhe instigava a continuar seu intento de seduzir, tomar aquele jovem para si e depois...

"_Hummm... Não vejo a hora de sugar àquela vida para mim..."._ Pensou enquanto o outro se aproximava novamente do bar.

Tentando controlar seus pensamentos e suas reações, Takashima passou direto pelo moreno, entrando no bar, fechando o trinco da porta pequena, logo em seguida colocando a bandeja sobre o balcão, retirando os corpos sem, em momento algum, olhar para o outro.

"Vai ficar me ignorando?". Aoi indagou em tom divertido, apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo no bar e deixando seu queixo descansar sobre aquela mão.

Uruha parou o que fazia, suspirando levemente e então ergueu um decidido olhar.

"Pára de me olhar assim!". Kouyou disse com firmeza espalmando as mãos sobre a madeixa, ao lado da bandeja.

"Assim como?". O moreno indagou sensualmente, retirando o rosto do apoio e deixando seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso quase sarcástico.

"Assim ora! Como se... Se...". Uruha começou convicto, porém sua voz foi modulada pela incerteza logo em seguida e não foi capaz de concluir a frase.

"Como se...?". Aoi indagou debochado, vendo que Uruha respirou fundo.

"Como se eu fosse uma lebre e você um lobo faminto!". Disse, o loiro, entre os dentes.

"Humm... Essa é uma ótima comparação...". O moreno exclamou, inclinando-se para frente ainda portando seu sorriso sensual nos lábios.

"...!". Uruha engoliu seco, não sabia o que dizer, seu coração disparou quase saltando de seu peito, difundindo por cada célula um calor anormal.

"... Realmente existe uma fome dentro de mim... Ela me faz o que sou e não posso domesticá-la...". Aoi sibilou ficando mais sério, parando de se mover, olhando fixamente nos orbes escuros do jovem mais alto.

"...!". Instintivamente Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior. De onde vinha toda aquela aura de sensualidade que envolvia o moreno? Desconhecia a resposta, mas estava sendo completamente envolto por ela.

"... E pretendo me saciar com você!". Aoi falou com volúpia e, em gesto rápido, levou a mão direita à nuca de Uruha, entrelaçando seus longos dedos nas madeixas mel, e então o puxou para si, unindo os lábios.

Kouyou não teve tempo de impedir e, mesmo que o tivesse, não teria feito. No primeiro momento se assustou com a atitude inesperada, mas, no seguinte, suas mãos foram parar no pescoço do moreno, fechando seus orbes e se entregando ao ato.

Já de início o beijo ganhou uma cadência excitante e envolvente. As línguas iam a procura uma da outra com fome singular e se entrelaçavam numa dança carnal repleta da mais pura concupiscência, durando por longos instantes até que os pulmões do loiro exigiram oxigênio.

"Huumm... Só pode haver uma poderosa droga nessa sua boca indecente...". Uruha gemeu, abrindo os orbes, ainda muito próximo ao moreno.

"Por quê?". Quis saber, Aoi, e mordiscou suavemente o lábio inferior do outro, puxando com delicadeza.

"Ela é deliciosamente viciante.". Kouyou afirmou ainda entorpecido.

"Você não sabe o risco que corre falando desse jeito...". O moreno sibilou de modo rouco e sensual, arranhando, com os dentes, o queixo do jovem mais alto.

Takashima deixou seus dedos, da mão esquerda, deslizarem pelo pescoço do outro, afastando as faces, apenas um pouco para poder tocar a maçã do rosto alvo diante de si, deslizando os dígitos delicadamente por aquela cútis fria, contemplando cada traço bem desenhando.

_Oh, eu digo que fiz e sempre procurando, você não pode se meter com o destino!_

_Então, ao invés disso, você provará minha dor._

_Você diz que eu estou levando sua vida, sempre me incomodando..._

_Eu não posso mais agüentar isso, estou falhando, sempre me sufocando!_

Por alguma razão Aoi sentiu um dolorido aperto em seu peito. O que quer quê houvesse de diferente naquele rapaz, que tanto lhe atraía, estava expresso naquele olhar... Era capaz de ver a alma do loiro e, nela, o reflexo de si e de suas intenções mais sombrias e sórdidas.

"Ah... Uru...". Disse de modo incerto, o moreno, afastando-se e voltando a sentar corretamente.

"Algum problema?". Perguntou Takashima, olhando interrogativamente para o outro, estranhando o afastar. Diante de tudo o que havia ocorrido esperava que o moreno pulasse o bar e lhe agarrasse, mais uma vez.

"Infelizmente, tenho que ir embora.". Aoi informou.

"Tão cedo?". Uruha estranhou, afinal ainda faltavam alguns minutos para as quatro da manhã.

"Sim, mas eu volto.". Aoi falou em tom normal.

Kouyou mordeu o lábio inferior contendo sua vontade de pedir ao moreno para não ir ou de indagar quando seria o próximo encontro da dupla.

"Compreendo...". Murmurou.

"Mas não pense que vou te deixar escapar...". Aoi disse de modo calmo novamente se inclinando em direção ao outro.

Takashima sorriu discretamente, também se inclinado para frente e correspondendo ao beijo oferecido que, dessa vez, foi mais calmo e suave, mas, ainda sim, extremamente delicioso, fazendo-o sussurrar ao término.

"Até.". Aoi murmurou quando a carícia findou, ainda com o rosto muito próximo ao outro.

"Até...". Kouyou respondeu entreabrindo seus olhos, um pouco aéreo devido a inebriante sensação que lhe invadia até a pouco.

_Você me olha por cima, hei!_

_O que você vê?_

_Aceite este presente de mim... Você em breve será eu!_

_Nada parece animador, se escondendo como sempre... Está me caçando._

O moreno sorriu de modo safado e se ergueu, mantendo o olhar fixo no outro, desviando-o apenas quando começou a andar, passando por algumas pessoas, pelo corredor que separava aquele ambiente do mais agitado, chegando rapidamente a este, vendo que alguns seres já começavam a deixar o local, o qual esquadrinhou com seus orbes negros a procura de seu companheiro.

Reita estava encantado com o pequeno jovem diante de si. Ruki possuía uma personalidade extremamente envolvente e profunda, estava cada vez mais atraído, a tal ponto de não perceber o tempo transcorrendo enquanto conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos.

"Nesse ponto não concordamos mesmo.". Matsumoto comentou sorrindo. Em momento algum imaginou encontrar uma companhia tão agradável, era estranho, mas o loiro mais alto lhe transmitia uma afável segurança junto à sensação de familiaridade, era como se já conhecessem há muitos anos!

"Verdade, mas ainda vou te convencer de que...". Reita dizia em tom normal, no entanto, percebeu um olhar recaindo sobre si, e de imediato guiando seus orbes para a pista de dança encontrando, rapidamente, seu companheiro, Aoi.

"Algum problema?". Ruki indagou, curioso, seguindo o olhar do outro.

Um suspiro cansado deixou os pulmões do mais alto.

"Infelizmente, tenho que ir embora, agora.". Falou Reita em tom pesaroso, voltando a olhar para o jovem a sua frente.

"Mas tão cedo?". Takanori sibilou rapidamente, sem perceber, ao mesmo tempo em que levou a mão direita para o antebraço do outro segurando levemente.

"...!". Reita se surpreendeu com a atitude do pequeno, sentindo um calor gostoso se espalhando por todo seu corpo, já que o toque aconteceu justamente onde não havia tecido.

"...?!?". No instante seguinte Matsumoto percebeu o que havia feito, retirando, velozmente, a mão daquele local sentindo a face queimar levemente. Onde estava com a cabeça para fazer aquilo?

"Me desculpe...". O pequeno murmurou abaixando o olhar.

"Tudo bem!". O mais alto disse sorrindo ternamente.

Ruki não conseguiu deixar de olhar para o outro, aquele sorriso realmente dizia que tudo estava bem, que seu gesto não fôra interpretado de forma errada ou mal aceito, e isso o aliviava imensamente.

"Tenho mesmo que ir.". Reita falou em tom normal.

"Espero que possamos conversar mais, em outra oportunidade.". Ruki comentou.

"Claro! Pretendo voltar aqui e, quem sabe, depois possamos nos encontrar em outros lugares. Posso te apresentar a vida noturna de Londres.". Disse, o mais alto, de modo calmo.

"Claro! Seria ótimo!". Matsumoto respondeu empolgado.

"Tenha um bom fim de noite!". Reita desejou, erguendo a mão direita para cumprimentar o outro.

"Obrigado, para você também!". O pequeno proferiu pegando a mão estendida.

Por um instante o silêncio imperou, os pares de orbes se fixaram, um no outro, enquanto uma energia gostosa fluía do contato, ao qual nenhum dos dois queria encerrar, por mais que soubessem que deveria fazê-lo...

"Tchau.". Reita disse, colocando fim ao aperto de mão e se afastando sem, no entanto, desviar o olhar.

"Tchau.". Ruki respondeu, ficando a fitar o outro loiro enquanto a distância entre eles aumentava.

Finalmente Reita se virou, dando as costas ao pequeno, logo descendo do palco no qual se encontrava, embrenhando-se em meios as pessoas que ainda dançavam freneticamente, andando o mais rápido que podia até que finalmente alcançou o moreno que lhe esperava.

"O que deu em você para me chamar para ir embora tão cedo?". O loiro indagou assim que parou, na frente do outro.

"Nossa... Cadê o péssimo humor de quem estava odiando ter sido arrastado pra cá?". Aoi indagou de modo debochado.

"Ah!! Já sei! Levou o maior fora daquele loiro de shortinho!". Reita falou sério.

"Até parece que não me conhece, Akira! E aquelas pernas são _só minhas_!". O moreno falou, ainda em tom divertido.

"Hum... Ele não faz meu tipo.". Respondeu com desdém.

"Ah, é verdade! Você prefere o tipo 'chibi'! HAHAHAHAHA...". Disse em tom malicioso, Aoi, enquanto guiava seu olhar para o palco reparando na figura que lá estava e depois simplesmente não resistiu, gargalhando na cara do amigo.

"Yuu...". Akira murmurou ameaçadoramente, semi-serrando seus olhos.

"Mas até que ele é bonitinho! HAHAHAHA...". O moreno falou ainda rindo.

"Se é para ir embora então vamos logo!". Sentenciou, irritado, o loiro.

"Oh, calma! Tudo bem, então vamos.". Yuu respondeu, ainda em tom divertido e sorrindo abertamente.

A dupla então atravessou à pista de dança, indo pelo mesmo caminho que fizeram para entrar no local, logo passando pela gaiola, dentro da qual um jovem casal estava entretido, o suficiente para não notá-los passando e, no momento seguinte, já estavam nas ruas, andando a passos firmes e rápidos.

"Não te entendo. Quem deveria estar de mau-humor era eu, e não você!". Aoi abandonou seu silêncio enquanto viravam em uma esquina, entrando em uma rua deserta.

"Você?". Reita indagou erguendo a sobrancelha direita, parando de andar para encarar o outro.

"É, afinal você ficou a noite toda conversando com aquele loirinho!". Falou, o moreno, também parando e cruzando os braços olhando de forma acusadora para o companheiro.

"Como se você não tivesse passado todo o tempo com aquele outro lá...". Akira respondeu com desdém.

"É diferente, você sabe disso!". Aoi exclamou veemente.

"Ahf... Deixa de paranóia! Nós só conversamos.". Reita não conseguiu conter seu tom irritado.

"Só conversaram?". Yuu indagou.

"Sim...". Confessou, Reita, deixando um suspiro lhe escapar, pois sabia bem o que ouviria.

A expressão na face de Yuu se transformou, perdendo a suave raiva passando a uma preocupação também tênue, enquanto seus orbes escuros transmitiam uma terna tristeza e descruzou seus braços.

"Você quer quê àquela história se repita?". O moreno perguntou se aproximando do companheiro.

"Não!". A resposta de Reita foi dada de imediato e com convicção.

"Então você não deve se aproximar dele, ou de qualquer outro que não pretenda matar...". Aoi falou se aproximando mais do outro, erguendo sua mão esquerda e tocando a maçã do rosto do rapaz que tinha a mesma estatura que a sua.

"Você pretende mesmo matar aquele inocente?". Reita perguntou, em um murmúrio, com o olhar fixo no moreno diante de si, não sendo capaz de conter a tristeza em suas palavras e olhar.

"Humanos não têm importância... Eles são efêmeros...". Aoi sibilou de modo calmo deslizando seus dedos para as madeixas louras do parceiro, levando a mão direita para o pescoço do outro fazendo os corpos se colarem, sensualmente.

"...!". Reita respirou profundamente levando suas mãos a esguia cintura do moreno.

"... Nós, por outro lado, somos imortais. No fim a única coisa que persisti é essa existência amaldiçoada... Temos que ficar juntos.". Enquanto falava, de modo suave e sensual, Aoi aproximava os rosto, parando quando à distância entre sua boca e a do outro foi reduzida a meros centímetros.

"Detesto quando você fala assim.". Reita comentou em um murmúrio.

"Mas é verdade, Rei-chan. Nós nos entendemos, mais ainda, nos compreendemos. Esse é o único _'amor'_ que pode existir para seres como nós.". Aoi sibilou fazendo sua respiração tocar os lábios do loiro.

"Não é verdade... Você sabe.". Akira sussurrou.

"Ahh Rei-chan... Fica comigo, só assim sou capaz de continuar...". Murmurou o moreno logo em seguida fechando seus orbes cor de ébano.

"Canalha, mentiroso.". Reita afirmou aproximando as faces, somente fechando seus olhos quando os lábios em fim se tocaram.

Aoi envolveu o pescoço do outro com seus braços, colando mais os corpos fazendo as línguas, velhas conhecidas, tocarem-se languidamente, enlaçando-se no ritmo envolvente enquanto pequenos gemidos escapavam se ambos. Porém, após alguns instantes, o loiro afastou o outro, gentilmente.

"Já que é para ir embora, vamos logo.". Reita falou sério.

"Claro, meu filhote...". Aoi disse em tom divertido e provocativo, afastando-se completamente do outro.

"Já disse para não me chamar assim!". Akira resmungou, recomeçando a caminhar.

"Ahh, mas você é meu filhote favorito!". O moreno protestou também voltando a andar.

"Como seu eu não fosse o único...". Sibilou, ainda baixinho e irritado.

"Por isso mesmo!". Aoi disse com convicção divertida.

"Humph...". O loiro bufou, mas resolveu ficar em silêncio.

A dupla caminhou por mais alguns metros pela rua mal iluminada e deserta e, então saltaram por sobre algumas construções antigas, rapidamente desaparecem em meio à escuridão...

**oooOOOooo**

Murai mantinha seus braços ao redor da cintura do outro moreno enquanto sua face permanecia aconchegada na curva esquerda do pescoço de Yutaka, seus orbes negros jaziam fechados apreciando a suave carícia que lhe era oferecida, com o deslizar dos dedos de Kai em seu dorso, e a artéria que pulsava tão próximo a seus lábios brincava com seus instintos.

Yutaka estava muitíssimo satisfeito, seu corpo era invadido por uma sensação agradável e percebia facilmente que ela advinha do jovem junto a si. Estar com Nao lhe trazia uma emoção calma, ainda assim forte e o sorriso bobo não lhe deixava os lábios. No entanto, percebia a movimentação ao redor, muitas pessoas já começavam a deixar o pub.

"Algum problema?". Naoyuki indagou, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para fitar o outro.

"Hum... Tem muita gente indo embora, é cedo ainda. Será que não gostaram?". Disse pensativo, analisando a situação, afinal, se continuasse naquele ritmo, logo o Mausoléu estaria vazio, aquilo não poderia ser um bom sinal.

"Não é isso...". A resposta de Nao veio naturalmente, no entanto parou, afinal não poderia simplesmente dizer para o moreno a sua frente que os imortais mais fracos dormiam mais cedo e que por isso estavam indo embora, ao contrário dele, e de mais alguns poucos, que poderiam ficar acordados até a alvorada.

"É que..?". Kai indagou curioso.

"Bom, não sei o motivo, mas foi sempre assim...". Murai respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Como você é um antigo freqüentador, sou obrigado a acreditar. Isso me deixa mais tranqüilo.". Yutaka sibilou e então depositou um beijo superficial e rápido sobre os lábios do parceiro.

"Aliás, falando em ir embora, eu tenho que ir...". A expressão de Nao se tornou triste ao se lembrar que ainda tinha certos assuntos para resolver.

"Mas... Mas... Ahf... Quando vamos nos ver novamente?". Kai pretendia argumentar, pedir para que o moreno não fosse, mas olhando para aquela face, levemente melancólica, não teve coragem de pressionar.

"Infelizmente vou ter que fazer uma pequena viagem. Espero voltar em duas ou três noites, depois disso posso voltar aqui.". Informou, Naoyuki, animando-se um pouco.

"Me passe o número do seu telefone?". Uke pediu, gentilmente.

"Infelizmente não tenho um para te passar. Estou mudando de endereço, minha vida está um pouco confusa, quando tudo se normalizar te passo um número.". Nao disse um pouco sem jeito.

Kai ergueu a sobrancelha, intrigado e, instintivamente, desfez o abraço.

Naoyuki piscou os olhos, estranhando o fim do contato.

"Você é casado?". Yutaka perguntou seriamente.

Por um instante Murai ficou em silêncio, duvidando que realmente tivesse ouvido aquilo, porém no instante seguinte foi incapaz de conter sua risada, mas não deixou que essa tomasse a real dimensão de seu divertimento.

Uke cruzou os braços, olhando ainda mais curioso para o outro.

"Aahh... Kai você é tão fofo!". Naoyuki exclamou aproximando as faces, depositando um beijo suave nos lábios do outro.

"Então...". Yutaka murmurou, ainda incertamente, descruzando os braços.

"Não. Eu não sou casado. Estou falando a verdade.". Disse, ainda com divertimento na voz, o jovem mais baixo.

"Me desculpe, eu devia...". Kai murmurou envergonhado.

"Tudo bem. Eu desculpo, desde que você me abrace e me beije novamente.". Nao declarou com um sorriso tímido na face.

"Como você quiser...". Yutaka disse levando suas mãos para o pescoço alvo, aproximando as faces e, finalmente, unindo os lábios.

A carícia teve início com um tom suavemente sensual e envolvente, instigando instintos e rapidamente levando a um intensificar deleitoso e os corpos se buscavam como que por vontade própria até que, finalmente, o ar se fez novamente necessário.

"É um pena que você tenha que ir...". Kai sibilou roucamente, deixando seus lábios correrem para o pescoço distribuindo pequenas mordidas e beijos.

"Huumm... Sim... É um pena...". Sussurrou, Nao, mantendo seus orbes fechados e se agarrando ao dorso do outro.

"Vou esperar, ansioso, o nosso próximo encontro.". Kai murmurou ao ouvido do parceiro, em seguida mordiscando o lóbulo e o sugando levemente.

"Aahhh... Kai, você não tem noção do que desperta em mim...". A voz de Murai soou lânguida e cantada, e apertou um pouco mais as costas do outro moreno.

"Mas eu quero descobrir... Quero saber tudo sobre você.". Kai disse sensualmente e então lambeu, languidamente, a orelha do parceiro.

"Huuumm... Faz tanto tempo que alguém não desperta algo tão intenso dentro de mim...". Falou em tom confessional, Murai, ao mesmo tempo em que deixa sua cabeça pender para trás, sutilmente.

Kai ergueu o olhar, novamente fitando a face do jovem em seus braços.

"Você falou como se vivesse há eras...". Comentou em tom divertido.

Naoyuki abriu seus orbes, fixando-os do outro moreno e sorriu, gentilmente.

"Como se isso fosse possível...". Disse ainda sorrindo e se afastando, um pouco, de Kai.

"Verdade...". Uke concordou desfazendo o abraço.

"Agora, tenho mesmo que ir... Até logo.". Murai falou aproximando os corpos e beijando calidamente os lábios do jovem mais alto.

"Até logo...". Kai disse, assim que o outro se afastou novamente.

Yutaka continuou fitando Nao enquanto este se afastava e lhe retribuía o olhar até que o moreno mais baixo saiu do recinto, desaparecendo de seu campo de visão. E então um suspiro resignado deixou os pulmões de Uke.

O moreno novamente se sentou na cadeira, ficando a assistir o passar de várias pessoas que deixavam o local. Felizmente conseguia perceber nelas a satisfação por terem passado parte da noite ali e não foram poucos os elogios diretos que ouviu, no entanto o tempo se arrastava, agora que estava sozinho e, quase uma hora depois, é que percebeu o cessar da movimentação.

"_Será que todos já foram?"_. Perguntou-se, em pensamento.

Uke então se ergueu, indo à porta da gaiola e a abrindo, por um segundo se questionou em como Nao havia conseguido entrar naquele local, afinal lembrava-se de ter trancado, por dentro.

"Tenho que prestar mais atenção nessas coisas...". Murmurou concluindo que certamente havia aberto, em algum momento, e se esquecera de fechar novamente.

Kai trancou a porta e começou a caminhar para dentro do pub, rapidamente chegando à pista de dança, no exato momento em que Uruha vinha pelo corredor do outro ambiente e pôde ver que havia suposto corretamente, o local estava vazio, com exceção ao trio de amigo.

"Todos já foram...". Kouyou comentou se aproximando do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que a música era desligada.

"Foram cedo, mas parece que gostaram.". Yutaka disse em tom normal.

"Pelo visto tudo correu bem.". Ruki opinou se aproximando dos outros dois.

"Sim... Vou fechar as portas...". Kai proferiu já se voltando para a direção que pretendia seguir.

"Quer ajuda?". Indagou, Matsumoto.

"Não precisa.". Respondeu o moreno, começando a caminhar.

Rapidamente Yutaka retornou ao local onde estivera por toda à noite, indo as portas, fechando os dois pares menores, rapidamente, e então indo ao portal maior. Saiu por um momento reparando que a rua estava tranqüila e que logo o dia raiaria, depois se voltou novamente para a entrada do _pub_, fechando um dos lados dessas.

"Eu disse que ia voltar...". Uma voz divertida e sensual soou atrás do moreno.

Kai se assustou com a proximidade do som, somente naquele momento havia percebido uma presença detrás de si e, rapidamente, virou-se para fitar quem quer que fosse. Seu movimento pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta e um longo instante se passou até que reconhecesse a figura tão próxima.

"Miyavi!". Exclamou surpreso recuando, por instinto, até se recostar à porta que havia acabado de fechar.

"Sentiu saudades?". Indagou em tom rouco com um sorriso nos lábios, aproximando os corpos.

"O que veio fazer aqui?". Kai perguntou em um murmúrio, sentindo as bochechas queimando levemente, somente agora percebia que o outro era mais de dez centímetros mais alto.

"Vim te roubar pra mim...". Miyavi sentenciou languidamente.

Yutaka sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, pois viu o outro se aproximando mais, em um gesto tão rápido que não teve tempo de reagir e, logo, sentiu uma mão em sua nuca e outra na sua região lombar, e então seu corpo foi puxado de encontro ao outro, sendo que uma das pernas do moreno mais alto encaixou-se entre as suas e os lábios se uniram...

Tudo foi tão rápido que Kai não pôde impedir que a aquela língua atrevida lhe adentrasse a boca de maneira faminta e despudorada. Por reflexo levou uma mão para cada ombro de Miyavi, tentando afastá-lo, enquanto seus olhos se mantinham abertos e arregalados... Mas a exploração dentro de si não cessava! O braço que lhe envolvia a cintura apertou com mais firmeza enquanto sua nuca era, gentilmente, acariciada. Uke começou a reparar que o sabor que vinha do outro era algo, ao mesmo tempo, intenso e suave, agradavelmente agridoce, envolvente a ponto de fazer seus músculos relaxarem após alguns instantes, seus olhos se fecharem e, sem ser capaz de racionalizar, começou a corresponder.

Agora as línguas se tocavam sensualmente, incendiando ambos os corpos de maneira ímpar, fazendo-os ignorarem o local onde estavam e se entregarem ao momento e as sensações por ele proporcionadas, até que os pulmões exigiram ar e os lábios foram obrigados a se separar.

"Huumm... Delicioso.". Miyavi murmurou abrindo seu orbes para contemplar a face do moreno em seus braços que permanecia de olhos fechados, completamente entregue.

Cada célula do corpo de Kai fora estimulada por aquele beijo. Havia se deixado levar e dominar de uma maneira que nunca havia feito em toda sua vida. Languidamente abriu seus olhos depois de ter ouvido a declaração do outro, pôde ver a face tão próxima a sua, recebendo um beijo superficial sobre os lábios e o sorriso satisfeito do moreno fez um calor absurdo lhe subir as faces e espalmou as mãos no peito de Miyavi separando os corpos, rudemente.

"...?!". Miyavi deixou-se levar pelo empurrão, dando alguns passos para trás, olhando curioso e ao mesmo tempo divertido para o jovem a sua frente.

"Nunca mais coloque as mãos em mim!". Kai exclamou furioso.

"Mas você gostou, até correspondeu, então qual o problema?". Miyavi indagou simplista.

"Eu correspondi...". Yutaka disse em um murmúrio, mais para si, levando a mão direita aos lábios tocando levemente, ainda sem acreditar no que fez.

"Aliás, você beija muito bem... Acho que já viciei...". O mais alto disse, sensualmente, começando a se aproximar novamente.

"Parado aí! Vai embora!!!!". Uke falou, muitíssimo irritado.

"Mas...". Tentou argumentar, porém foi interrompido.

"Vai!!!". Exclamou ainda mais alterado, mas sem gritar.

Miyavi parou sentindo um calor familiar... A aurora estava muito próxima.

"Tudo bem, eu vou, mas não pense que vou desistir...". Agora a voz do moreno soou mais séria e firme.

Kai não respondeu. Assistiu ao outro se afastar, não prestando muita atenção em qual caminho ele seguia, mas sentindo algo estranho dentro de si revirar e não conseguia compreender a si mesmo e toda a avalanche de emoções que lhe tomava... Havia estado com uma jovem encantador e por que havia se deixado levar por alguém como Miyavi? E, para piorar, havia gostado do beijo!

"Ficar aqui não vai resolver nada...". Murmurou para si, respirando fundo, retomando o controle de suas emoções.

"_Ainda há muito a fazer..."._ Pensou entrando no Mausoléu e fechando a porta atrás de si...

Continua...

**oooOOOooo**

_Nota da autora:_

Sobre o primeiro parágrafo desse capítulo, muita gente deve ter ficado confusa, "Auto-degradação do Aoi". A explicação virá, alguns capítulos para frente, então relaxem, ok? Nada que você possam achar "estranho" ou "coincidência demais" ficará sem uma devida explicação... Pelo menos eu acho... Rsrs

Agora... O beijo Reita e Aoi. Não era algo que estava em meus planos, na verdade escrevi a cena para usá-la como escudo contra a fúria assassina da Kaori, da comunidade Reita x Ruki. Espero que tenha funcionado... Mas já vou avisando, não haverá nada mais do que isso, no fim das contas foi até bom tendo em vista algumas coisas que vou inserir na estória e a conversa deles vai ser realmente entendia somente quando os históricos de ambos os personagens forem revelados.

Quando a demora na publicação desse capítulo... Tudo parecia estar contra mim e meus amados vampiros. Fiquei umas duas semanas sem poder sentar ao PC e escrever (problemas pessoais) e quando finalmente pude fazê-lo sempre vinha um ou uma, da minha família para me atrapalhar (não é exagero, minha família é grande, não adianta fechar a porta, nem a ameaça de morte que tem nela impede o povo de abri-la... --') e ainda, não sei explicar o motivo, mas esse capítulo deu tanto trabalho! Ficou enorme e tive que tirar uma cena que aconteceria no palacete, vai ficar para o próximo... Enfim... Adoraria saber o que acharam!

"_**Redentor"**_, aqui usada, é uma música do Marilyn Manson e está na trilha sonora do filme _"Rainha dos condenados"_, inspirado nos livros "O Vampiro Lestat" e "Rainha dos Condenados" da Anne Rice.

Obrigada a: Angel Potter, Nate (obrigada, mais uma vez, pelas imagens do MYV!), Meguxa, Yumi chan,Teh Hayashi, Ana Sparrow-chan ( tô feliz por te conhecer!!! Embora você me dê medo...), Miki-chan, May-31, Akai-Kaori, Bella Potter Malfoy (te adoro fofa, obrigada pelo apoio constante!), Neko Lolita, Juliet, Shinny-sama e Ino-cha (é a Ino que comenta minhas fics de Naruto?), Kaori, Duh, Kana (você também deve ter gostado do presente pra Kaori, né? xD), Tâmara, Reita, Taka (é você não deve ter gostado do beijo rsrs), Maluha e Sydrome-Girl.. AMEI cada um dos comentários.


	4. Luxúria Imortal

**Capítulo 04 – Luxúria Imortal.**

Ruki, Kai e Uruha finalmente estavam de volta ao palacete, todos terrivelmente cansados da longa e, felizmente, frutífera noite de re-inauguração. Haviam começado a trabalhar cedo no dia anterior e, depois do fechamento das portas do pub, ainda fizeram a contabilidade e discutiram longamente sobre um assunto pendente... A contratação de um novo funcionário.

"Tomara que com você lá dentro, Kai, a coisa não seja tão cansativa...". Uruha desabafou enquanto já subiam as escadarias para o segundo andar.

"Ah, mas ainda não sei se é realmente uma boa idéia.". O moreno respondeu, deixando a mão direita deslizar suavemente sobre o corrimão enquanto caminhava.

"Ter um porteiro é uma ótima idéia! Além do quê, é um dos antigos funcionários do meu tio. Pelo tempo que ficou lá deve ser de confiança.". Matsumoto interveio na conversa.

"Esse não é o problema, você sabe. Acabamos de abrir, o dinheiro que temos é apenas para capital de giro, um funcionário é um custo a mais...". Uke declarou no momento em que chegavam ao patamar do segundo andar.

"Mas você disse que podemos lidar com isso.". Ruki voltou a falar.

Kai abriu a boca para falar, porém não teve tempo, pois o amigo Kouyou se pronunciou primeiro.

"Além do quê, já está tudo resolvido. Já ligamos e combinamos teste com o senhor Williams. Pronto! Não precisamos mais nos preocupar!". O jovem de madeixas mel disse, portando um sorriso simplista ao encarar o amigo.

"É fácil falar...". Yutaka murmurou já abrindo a posta de seu quarto.

Ruki apenas deu um meio sorriso devido ao resmungo de Kai.

"Bom descanso para vocês...". Ainda era o moreno quem falava.

"Pra você também, Kai-chan! Bons sonhos Taka-kun!". Uruha desejou, também abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

"Durmam bem, Kai, Uru...". O pequeno respondeu em seguida, vendo os amigos desaparecerem de seu campo de visão e as portas sendo fechadas.

Takanori girou sobre os calcanhares, percorrendo o restante do corredor até os seus aposentos, entrando rapidamente no local. Os sapatos, por hábito, haviam ficado na entrada da casa, pelo menos aquilo ajudava a manter o local relativamente limpo, afinal eram três homens morando juntos dos quais, sem a menor dúvida, ele, Ruki, era o mais organizado.

Abriu então o zíper da jaqueta de vinil brilhante preto, caminhando até o armário e a guardou assim como a viseira, estava pensando seriamente em aposentar o acessório, não fazia sentido usá-lo! Retirou também a camisa sem mangas, a dobrou e colocou em uma gaveta, depois retirou os cordões, piercing's e o anel, deixando tudo em seu devido lugar.

Finalmente rumou ao banheiro, desafivelando o cinto, desabotoando o botão da calça no momento em que cruzava a porta, sentindo o piso mais frio sob os seus pés. Logo abriu a ducha quente, terminando de se despir, deixando as vestes em cima da pia, e se enfiou debaixo da água. Sentir o líquido quente sobre seus ombros foi um alívio incomensurável para o rapaz que deixou a cabeça pender para trás, encharcando, sem demora, suas madeixas loiro-claríssimas e um suspiro lhe escapou, suave e cansado.

A noite havia sido melhor do que poderia imaginar... A casa ficou lotada! Era quase bom demais para ser verdade. E, para melhorar, havia conhecido um jovem muito simpático e muito bonito também, tinha que admitir.

"_Reita."_. O nome lhe veio à mente enquanto a figura se tornava visível em meio à escuridão tranqüila que seus orbes fechados lhe proporcionava.

Era impressionante a nitidez com a qual cada traço do outro havia ficado gravado em sua memória! E não apenas no quesito físico, mas também os modos, os mais sutis gestos, o grave tom de voz... Tudo era tão... Terno e agradável! Era impossível não desejar um novo encontro.

"Mas que bobeira!". Murmurou fixando seu olhar em um ponto qualquer à frente enquanto a ducha lhe caía sobre a cabeça.

Não fazia o menor sentido ficar pensando em um completo estranho. Tudo bem que ele era simpático, educado e lindo, mas isso não era motivo para ficar só pensando em Reita... Ou era? Afinal pessoas assim eram difíceis de encontrar, havia uma afinidade inegável entre a dupla...

"_Parece que fiz um amigo."._ Pensou, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, pegando a esponja macia e depositando sabonete líquido sobre ela, começando a passar pelo corpo.

Não havia outra palavra para definir sua conversa com Reita, a não ser 'agradável'. Gostaria de repeti-la, não conseguia negar isso a si mesmo. Queria conhecer melhor aquele jovem tão atencioso e prestativo.

"_Ele me salvou naquela hora. Acho que nem agradeci."_. Constatou, ainda em pensamento, enxaguando o corpo.

Não conseguia, e nem queria, imaginar o tamanho do fiasco que seria se seu equipamento de som não tivesse voltado a funcionar e fez uma anotação mental de que deveria agradecer ao novo amigo da próxima vez que o encontrasse.

"E eu nem sei se vou vê-lo novamente...". Sussurrou fechando o registro, fazendo a água cessar.

O pequeno loiro saiu do box pegando uma felpuda toalha preta, secando a face, os ombros, braços e abdômen para depois a enrolar na cintura e parou diante do espelho. A maquiagem que usara havia sido completamente lavada, seus cabelos molhados pingavam gotas, já frias, que escorriam por seu corpo esguio e muito claro, seus ombros pareciam demasiadamente pesados e o pescoço duro de tensão.

"_Como eu gostaria de uma massagem...". _Devaneou consigo mesmo, fechando os olhos e girando a cabeça, devagar, ouvindo os ossos estralarem.

Em seguida foi ao quarto, indo direto ao closet, que sabia ser uma adaptação moderna feita no aposento, pegou um uniforme da seleção japonesa de futebol com o qual gostava de dormir, a camisa possuía seu nome nas costas. Terminou de se secar e se vestiu, retirando o resto de umidade que podia de seus cabelos e, finalmente, jogou-se sobre a grande e confortável cama, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas e adormeceu tão rápido que não teve tempo de pensar em nada mais...

**oooOOOooo**

Horas mais tarde Matsumoto se notou remexendo na cama. A consciência ainda estava torpe pelo sono, a agradável sensação de descanso e relaxamento lhe invadia, fazendo-o ronronar felinamente enquanto se espreguiçava de forma manhosa.

"Huumm... Como é bom dormiiirr...". Murmurou ao abrir os olhos, esticando-se um pouco mais.

Com os olhos ainda semi-cerrados, sentou-se sobre os lençóis e bocejou colocando a mão direita diante da boca para depois deixar o braço cair displicentemente, ao lado do corpo. Olhou ao redor, vendo que tudo estava escuro, mas sabia que era apenas devido às cortinas.

Langorosamente colocou as pernas para fora do colchão e ficou de pé, indo até a janela, a passos calmos e arrastados, até tocar o tecido e o deslocou, parcialmente, apenas o suficiente para o ver o dia lá fora... O céu esta purpúreo, rosado e com tênues feixes dourados, mais pendendo para o alaranjado. Parecia uma bonita pintura e indicava que ainda possuía algum tempo antes de voltar ao serviço.

Foi ao banheiro, fazendo sua higiene diária e depois, sem trocar de roupa, atravessou o quarto e abriu a porta, deixando aquele local. Os quartos dos amigos estavam fechados e silenciosos, provavelmente eles ainda dormiam, por isso resolveu não os incomodar.

Não demorou e já estava no andar de baixo, começando a vagar pelos cômodos que pouco conhecia, ainda admirado pela beleza e imponência com que tudo fôra construído. Foi à biblioteca, uma seleta coleção estava ali, embora ainda não tivesse tido tempo para realmente a explorar, mas não tinha dúvidas de que havia títulos raros ali.

Depois passou a uma sala, na qual, dias atrás, teve a agradável satisfação de encontrar um piano de calda, de imaculado branco, este estava postado diante de altas janelas de vidro transparente que terminavam em arcos graciosos. Havia também sofás de veludo preto e um grande tapete persa cobria o espaço entre os móveis que possibilitavam, a quem ali se sentasse, plena visão do instrumento musical. Um ambiente com decoração arrojada e moderna que teve o prazer de encontrar em quase toda casa, as exceções eram as camas e alguns detalhes nos quartos e o salão de entrada.

Ruki caminhou até o piano, abrindo a tampa que protegia as teclas e tocou uma pequena seqüência liberando o início de uma velha canção, mas parou, afinal não queria acordar os amigos. Foi até a janela, à luz avermelhada tornava tudo ali muito bonito, mas melancólico...

Já estava sentindo falta de casa. É bem verdade que já não morava com os pais há anos, desde o fim do colegial e, quando vivia com eles estavam sempre a brigar devido a sua postura contestadora... Isso chegou ao fim quando decidiu cursar a faculdade. A relação entre eles melhorou imensamente e agora conviviam como uma família normal e feliz.

Tinha que admitir, por mais que gostasse de escrever, só fez jornalismo para agradar os pais. 'Pelo menos uma vez na vida', essa era a justificativa que dava para si, porém aquela foi à decisão que lhe provocou maior arrependimento em sua vida.

"_Ainda sim, durmo melhor no futon da casa dos meus pais..."._ Pensou se lembrando da sensação de segurança que tinha quando estava lá.

"_Remoer não adianta. O que faço agora me deixa feliz, isso é o que importa!"._ Concluiu, ainda mentalmente, dando as costas à janela e se retirando do local.

Atravessou um corredor, que dava para outro recinto, indo direto até a cozinha. E lá foi até a geladeira, agora completamente abastecida, e pegou a caixinha de leite, a deixando em cima da mesa e indo ao armário, pegar alguns biscoitos.

"Bendito seja o Kai.". Murmurou lembrando que tinha sido o amigo que havia conseguido comprar vários alimentos que agradavam a todos, mesmo não sendo nipônicos e abriu a porta do local onde ficavam as guloseimas, vendo o pote que desejava.

"Maldito Uruha!". Praguejou baixo, o objeto estava na mais alta prateleira, onde não podia alcançar, mesmo que ficasse na ponta dos pés.

Foi obrigado a espalmar as mãos na bancada e forçar o corpo para o alto, sentando-se no local o qual havia se apoiado, os pés não mais tocavam o piso e se inclinou de modo a conseguir pegar o bendito pote que logo foi parar sobre a pedra na qual estava sentado e, com um pulinho, desceu, porém olhou com desgosto para o pote... Só havia dois biscoitos.

"_Acho que na despensa tem mais..."_. Pensou, já caminhando em direção a uma porta fechada que havia no cômodo, a qual logo abriu, revelando um aposento menor com diversas prateleiras. Foi até uma delas, encontrando o pacote de biscoitos e se virou para sair, no entanto se deteve, pois algo lhe chamou atenção.

Ruki fixou, atentamente, seu olhar na parede oposta à porta de entrada... Seus orbes poderiam estar lhe traindo, mas tinha a impressão de ver uma ínfima linha acima da prateleira mais alta, que estava vazia, e, para ter certeza, aproximou-se.

"_Mas o que será isso?"._ Perguntou a si mesmo, mentalmente, constatando que realmente havia uma fina fissura a, mais ou menos, dois metros do solo e ela tinha um pouco mais de um metro de comprimento.

Acompanhou com um pouco mais de atenção, e somente então reparou que outra tênue linha descia, verticalmente, de uma das extremidades da primeira, mas essa possuía apenas alguns centímetros... E Matsumoto traçou, mentalmente, a continuação do desenho vertical e esticou a mão direita até tocar a parede. Seu tato identificou uma quase imperceptível alteração no relevo e, por curiosidade, passou a curta unha do indicador e uma lasca de massa fina soltou.

"...?!?". O jovem franziu o cenho, havia algo prateado ali embaixo.

Rapidamente voltou à cozinha, deixando os biscoitos sobre a mesa e indo a uma das gavetas pegando uma faca sem ponta e voltou à despensa fazendo o metal deslizar e arrancar mais resíduos, revelando uma superfície de metal envelhecido, ficando cada vez mais surpreso com tal descoberta.

"Depredando a casa?". Uma voz familiar perguntou de repente, fazendo Ruki se sobressaltar e olhar para trás.

"Kai! Tem uma porta aqui!". Exclamou de pronto, demonstrando na voz o espanto que aquela descoberta lhe causara.

"Porta?". O moreno indagou, franzindo o cenho, entrando no cômodo, indo em direção ao amigo.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aí?". Uruha quis saber chegando à entrada do local.

"Olha só o que achei...". Takanori falou, apontando para o local que agora era tocado por Uke.

"Uma porta de metal escondida. Que estranho.". Kai comentou em um murmúrio pensativo.

"Estranho mesmo...". Kouyou disse após se aproximar e ver o que os amigos observavam.

"Eu estava pensando em tirar as prateleiras e descascar tudo para abrir...". Ruki se pronunciou voltando a olhar para aquele local.

"Ah, mas hoje não dá tempo!". Novamente foi Uruha quem falou.

"Hum?". O mais baixo murmurou.

"Verdade. Dormimos demais, só vai dar tempo de comer alguma coisa e temos que ir para o Mausoléu.". Kai lembrou, afinal moraram relativamente longe do local em questão.

"Ah, mas...". O mais baixo tentou argumentar.

"'Mas' nada! Essa porta não vai sair daí.". O moreno falou com firmeza.

"Podemos abri no nosso dia de folga.". Uruha sugeriu em tom ameno.

"Aff... É o jeito.". Sibilou Ruki, dando de ombro. Não havia alternativa, teria que deixar sua curiosidade de lado e seguir para uma noite de trabalho.

**oooOOOooo**

Algumas horas mais tarde...

À noite, assim como a anterior, estava muito movimentada, ainda se encontravam nas primeiras horas da abertura do pub e esse já estava relativamente cheio e mais gente chegava a cada momento, dando muito trabalho a Kai.

Havia ficado combinado que o moreno ficaria na entrada até o momento em que o novo funcionário chegasse, a partir de então entraria para dar suporte a Uruha e Ruki, no que fosse necessário.

"_Parece que vai dar para suprir essa contratação..."._ O moreno se permitiu um pensamento otimista enquanto olhava, no pequeno computador diante de si, o número de pessoas que já havia entrado.

"Duas, por favor...". Uma voz grave soou chamando a atenção de Yutaka que ergueu o olhar, deparando-se com duas figuras de faces exatamente iguais.

Esses possuíam madeixas em um belo tom castanho-claro, curtas, com franjas que quase chegavam aos olhos, os fios se portavam de modo selvagem emoldurando faces trigueiras de traços angulosos, finos e delicados, e os orbes mais pareciam esmeraldas puras e recém lapidadas.

"_Gêmeos idênticos! Como são bonitos!"._ O moreno pensou sorrindo aos clientes.

"Aqui está. Divirtam-se". Disse o anfitrião.

"Que belo sorriso!". Comentou um dos rapazes.

"Obrigado.". Uke respondeu, levemente sem graça, já havia ouvido aquilo diversas vezes, na noite anterior e nesta também, e estava começando a se acostumar com aquele elogio.

Sorrisos indistintos e idênticos se formaram nos lábios dos rapazes, enquanto lançavam um último olhar ao moreno antes de entrar no estabelecimento e desaparecer do campo de visão de Kai.

Yutaka atendeu mais alguns clientes, mas logo seu olhar se fixou em uma pessoa que se aproximava. Um homem, de uns trinta e poucos anos, de corpo esguio, porém másculo e alto, tinha no mínimo um e oitenta, o que mais chamava a atenção eram as madeixas que haviam se tornado, precocemente, gris e eram longas com uma franja mais farta nas laterais e alguns poucos fios cobriam a testa, e o comprimento jazia preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

"Boa noite!". O recém-chegado disse ao moreno, e Kai então reparou nas vestes do outro...

O recém-chegado usava uma calça social preta, uma camisa de manga longa branca e um terno, porém não estava tão formal quanto poderia estar, pois os primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos, revelando um colar com um pingente em formato de cruz, e os punhos dela haviam sido deliberadamente arrumados para aparecer alguns centímetros além do terno.

"Boa noite!". Yutaka respondeu mergulhando nos límpidos olhos azul-gelo do homem diante de si.

"Eu sou o Tom Williams.". Apresentou-se de modo cortês.

"Ah, sim! Eu sou Yutaka Uke, falamos por telefone.". Disse com um sorriso na face, já se erguendo de sua cadeira e abrindo a pequena porta da gaiola.

"É um prazer... Senhor Uke.". Tom afirmou empolgado, mas pigarreou as últimas palavras provocando uma risada contida no moreno.

"Vamos dispensar as formalidades, me chame apenas de Kai.". Yutaka disse, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Então me chame de Tom. É estranho chamar alguém mais novo do que eu de 'senhor'.". Declarou, agora mais aliviado, apertando a mão do outro.

"Realmente.". Concordou.

Uma conversa calma e até mesmo descontraída se instaurou e nela os últimos acertos foram feitos. Acabaram por demorar um pouco mais do que o previsto, pois, por diversas vezes, foram interrompidos por clientes que desejavam entrar.

"É isso, Tom. Eu vou entrar. Daqui a pouco Ruki, um dos outros sócios, vem aqui para te conhecer.". Kai declarou em tom ameno, até então esteve muito reticente quanto àquela contratação, mas tinha que admitir... Simpatizou muito com o novo funcionário.

"Certo. Obrigado pela confiança. Não vou decepcionar!". Williams falou empolgado.

"Que bom!". O moreno disse de modo simpático.

Logo depois Yutaka entrou no pub, encontrando a pista de dança bastante movimentada, a iluminação não deixava a desejar, dando cores diversas ao local, em momentos alternados. Com um pouco de dificuldade passou entre as pessoas, indo ao fundo do salão, em direção a Ruki, chagando a ele alguns momentos depois e, falando ao ouvido do amigo, para assim poder ser ouvido, lhe informou sobre o funcionário e que o pequeno poderia ir naquele momento o conhecer.

Takanori concordou com o amigo e logo o deixou em seu lugar, percorrendo o mesmo caminho que o moreno, mas em direção contrária. Algo lhe dizia que os dez centímetros a menos que possuía tornava a travessia mais difícil para si, porém logo já havia abandonado a pista de dança e foi tranqüilo chegar até a entrada do 'Mausoléu'.

"Olá!". O loiro disse assim que se aproximou da gaiola.

"Oi!". Tom disse de maneira simpática.

Por um momento Ruki ficou sem palavras, o visual do outro era imponente, embora denotasse certa ternura.

"No que posso ajudar?". O sorriso nos lábios finos de Williams se alargou.

"Hum... Eu sou Takanori Matsumoto, mas pode chamar de Ruki.". Apresentou-se, um pouco sem jeito devido a sua perda de palavras.

"Então você é o sobrinho do senhor Matsumoto?! É um prazer conhecê-lo!". Tom disse ainda simpático, já abrindo a porta da gaiola para cumprimentar o loiro.

"Igualmente! Seja bem-vindo de volta ao pub...". Ruki disse em tom normal, hesitando por um momento, mas se adiantou a pergunta que notou surgir na face do outro.

"... Em outro momento, você poderia me falar um pouco a respeito do meu tio?". Indagou ainda incerto.

"Eu só o conhecia no meio profissional, não sei muito, mas posso dizer o que sei. Adianto que ele era um senhor muito gentil.". Williams declarou brandamente.

"Obrigado...". Matsumoto murmurou e pretendia fazer mais uma pergunta, mas foi interrompido por uma voz muito familiar.

"Olá, Ruki-san!". O timbre grave e ao mesmo tempo terno soou fazendo um leve arrepio percorrer a espinha dorsal do loiro que, mesmo antes de fixar seu olhar na figura que o havia chamado já sabia de quem se tratava.

"Reita-kun... Como vai?". Indagou notando os compassos de se coração se acelerarem, mas não conseguiu compreender o motivo.

"Boa noite para você também. Duas, por favor...". Aoi falou se inclinando para ficar parcialmente na frente do companheiro, portando um sorriso maroto nos lábios carnudos.

"Sim, claro.". Tom disse entrando novamente na gaiola, recebendo o dinheiro do moreno.

Reita e Ruki permaneceram em silêncio, encarando-se mutuamente por breves instantes.

"Como você já encontrou seu novo amigo, eu vou aproveitar a noite...". Novamente era Aoi quem falava já começando a caminhar.

"Não apronta.". Reita disse em tom baixo e firme ao outro que já estava de costas para si, mas parou e lhe encarou portando o sorriso mais cínico que aqueles lábios podiam dar.

"Não precisa falar para eu ter juízo, Rei-chan... Eu tenho bastante. Divirta-se...". O moreno disse se afastando mais.

"Só não o usa.". O loiro murmurou.

Ruki parou, observando o jovem mais alto, que agora estava a seu lado, reparando em suas vestes... Reita usava uma calça preta larga, havia dois cintos em sua cintura, um branco e um preto, e a barra da peça estava dentro de botas, ele vestia ainda uma camiseta regata preta e um colete de mesmo negrume, de tecido que imitava o couro. Havia um cordão em seu pescoço, porém o pequeno não prestou atenção a ele, pois seus olhos se fixaram os braços que estavam à mostra, esguios, mas fortes, possuidores de contornos bem delineados.

"_Belos braços..."._ Pensou meio aéreo.

"O que foi?". Reita abandonou seu silêncio surpreendendo Takanori.

"'Rei-chan'?". Ruki indagou, sorrindo levemente e seu sorriso se alargou ao ver o outro desviar o olhar parecendo constrangido.

"Ele adora colocar apelido nos outros...". Declarou rabugento e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Eu achei bonitinho.". Matsumoto murmurou.

"Humph... Vamos entrar?". O mais alto convidou, mudando de assunto.

"Sim, claro.". Concordou dando uma última olhada no novo funcionário que atendia outros clientes e seguiu junto a Reita.

A dupla começou a caminhar, em ritmo calmo, enquanto conversavam. O assunto surgia sem esforço como se fossem velhos amigos que há muito não se viam e tinham muita conversa para pôr em dia. Tão entretido estava, que Takanori somente percebeu que havia atravessado a pista de dança quando já estava do outro lado, muito próximo ao palco onde havia os controles de seu equipamento de som, e pode ver Kai postado no lugar que normalmente era seu, então se aproximou do amigo.

"Boa noite!". O loiro mais alto se apressou a cumprimentar.

"Boa noite...". Uke respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, mas se contendo bravamente para não completar a frase com as palavras que lhe vinham à mente 'senhor sem-nariz'.

"Kai, esse é o Reita. Reita esse é um dos meus amigos que vieram do Japão comigo.". O mais baixo apresentou.

Kai e Reita se cumprimentaram.

"Então eu vou indo ajudar o Uruha.". O moreno afirmou começando a se afastar...

**oooOOOooo**

Kouyou estava no bar preparando alguns drinks. Sentia-se mais seguro naquela noite e conseguia levar tudo sem problemas, embora o número de pedidos estivesse um pouco maior do que antes.

"_Eu que estava meio nervoso..."._ Pensou colocando os copos sobre a bandeja, pegando-a em seguida e deu a volta, saindo do bar.

O jovem de madeixas mel passou por entre mesas repletas de pessoas indo em direção a uma que estava mais no fundo, na qual havia dois casais, e lá deixou as bebidas que havia preparado. Sorriu aos clientes e se afastou, voltando ao local de origem.

"_Aquelas duas bebidas estão acabando."._ Constatou em pensamento ao ver duas das garrafas que utilizara há pouco, deixando a bandeja no balcão. Como não havia prestado atenção nisso antes de abrirem o pup? Havia mais no estoque, sabia disso, era só ter pegado! Esse tipo de distração não deveria acontecer.

"Ahf...". Suspirou audivelmente, então olhou para os lados, em busca de algo que pudesse lhe ajudar, reparando na porta fechada do subsolo...

"_E se..."._ Uma idéia lhe veio à mente, se fosse rápido não levaria nem cinco minutos para descer, pegar as bebidas e retornar ao bar.

"_Afinal, não pode acontecer nada demais em tão pouco tempo!"._ Concluiu consigo mesmo, sorrindo levemente.

Uruha deu uma última olhada no bar, não havia clientes o chamando, então seguiu em direção a seu destino, chegando rapidamente à porta a qual abriu, ouvindo as chaves, que estavam do lado de dentro, tinir. Bateu a mão no interruptor, ascendendo à luz e logo desceu as escadarias.

No patamar inferior o jovem seguiu rapidamente para a adega, entrando no local, também ascendendo à luz e indo direto a uma prateleira mais próxima, procurando as bebidas de que ia precisar, sorrindo quando logo as encontrou, pegando as duas garrafas diferentes.

"_Uma de cada é o suficiente..."._ Supôs já voltando por onde havia passado, apagando a luz, saindo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando deus os primeiros passos no corredor, viu uma figura postada no topo da escada, de costas para si. Por ínfimo instante pensou que fosse Kai, pois o tipo físico era muito parecido, porém descartou essa possibilidade ao reparar que a roupa não era o uniforme que o moreno usava.

"Com licença, o senhor não pode entrar aqui.". Afirmou dando mais alguns passos.

O homem então se virou, revelando sua bela face portadora de um sorriso repleto de luxúria e malícia, mesmos sentimentos que brilhavam em seus olhos possuidores do mais intenso tom de ébano.

Uruha piscou os olhos, reparando melhor naquela figura.

"Não posso, Uru?". A voz máscula, mas levemente aguda, indagou langorosamente.

"A-Aoi?!?". O loiro exclamou surpreso, sentindo uma estranha bambeza nas pernas.

"Sentiu saudades?". O moreno perguntou deixando seu sorriso se alargar, descendo o primeiro degrau.

"Eu... Ahm...". As palavras faltaram ao loiro que, sem perceber, recuou um passo.

Kouyou sentia arrepios percorrendo cada parte de seu corpo, borboletas pareciam revoar de modo frenético dentro de seu estômago e não era capaz de desviar o olhar do moreno que caminhava em sua direção, da mesma forma não conseguia se manter parado, recuando a medida que o outro vinha.

Era impossível não reparar na aura de sensualidade que envolvia Aoi. Parecia que ela exalava de cada poro daquele corpo belamente trajado com uma calça cinza tão escuro que quase se confundia com o preto, havia uma camisa de manga comprida, branca, com gola larga de modo a revelar parte do peito, muito alvo, e, por cima de tudo, havia um casaco preto comprido até o meio das coxas e, devido aos movimentos do outro, podia ver que, por dentro, a peça era vermelha. Contudo foi impossível para Uruha prestar atenção aos acessórios, embora soubesse que eles estavam lá.

"V-Você... Não devia entrar aqui...". Takashima murmurou e, logo em seguida, sentiu-se chocar suavemente contra a parede no fim do corredor e imediatamente olhou quase em pânico para os lados, procurando uma saída que não existia.

"Aahh... Uru-chan, convenhamos... Tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso!". Sibilou em um misto de divertimento e sensualidade se aproximando ainda mais.

Um forte estremecimento passou pela coluna do loiro ao ver Aoi chegando cada vez mais perto... E aquela proximidade era perturbadora demais! Estava se sentindo como uma lebre indefesa diante de um lobo faminto.

Aoi apenas sorriu mais ao captar a... 'Ansiedade' que vinha de Kouyou.

"Tenho que... Trabalhar.". Kouyou falou com a voz levemente engasgada erguendo a mão direita, que ainda segurava uma das garrafas, e apontando, com o indicador, para a escada.

"Não tem não...". Aoi disse de modo calmo, levando sua mão esquerda de encontro à do outro, tocando-a com delicadeza, envolvendo os dedos nos do loiro.

"...!". Kouyou abriu a boca para falar algo, porém foi impossível, um calor gostoso parecia fluir do contato e se espalhava por cada parte sua, obliterando pensamentos e outros sentimentos.

"... Seu amigo vai cuidar de tudo.". Murmurou fazendo seus dedos se moverem circulando o gargalo da garrafa e a tomando das mãos do outro.

"Amigo?". Uruha indagou notando a própria respiração se tornar mais pesada, seu olhar se fixou naquela boca indecente e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desviar.

"Sim, o moreno de sorriso bonito.". Respondeu em um murmúrio, aproximando mais os corpos, de maneira insinuante, e levando a mão direita para junto da esquerda de Kouyou.

"O Kai? Ele vai querer me matar...". Disse, verdadeiramente tentando se preocupar com isso, mas ter aquele homem junto de si não deixava espaço para outras coisas.

"Ele chegou bem na hora que eu estava terminado de fechar a porta... Não precisa se preocupar...". Aoi falou pegando a outra garrafa e se afastando apenas um pouco, para depositar ambos os objetos no chão.

Kouyou respirou profundamente, mirando cada movimento do moreno, queria perguntar por qual motivo não deveria se preocupar, mas as palavras se perdiam antes de chegarem a seus lábios.

"Não precisa se preocupar porque ninguém, além de mim, vai te tocar.". Aoi afirmou, aproximando-se novamente, quase colando os corpos, postando ambas as mãos na cintura esguia do loiro enquanto seus olhos fulminavam os orbes escuros diante de si.

Instintivamente Uruha suspendeu a respiração ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração disparou enlouquecidamente, rufando alto. Um calor intenso se difundia por suas veias, queimando como se fosse lava vulcânica e, antes mesmo que pudesse racionalizar, seus braços envolveram o pescoço do moreno, puxando-o para si, acabando com a pequena distância que os separava, unindo os lábios.

O beijo começou intenso, as línguas disputavam espaço, serpenteado selvagemente, enlaçando-se em ritmo concupiscente enquanto os dedos da mão direita do loiro se entrelaçavam nas madeixas negras e sedosas, e as mãos fortes de Aoi apertavam, desejosamente, a cintura esguia.

"Humm...". Um gemido escapou indistintamente em meio ao contato que persistiu sensual e forte até que o oxigênio se fez novamente necessário.

"Aahh... Aoi...". O loiro ronronou ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo os lábios tenros deslizarem por sua linha do maxilar, o piercing roçando em sua pele.

"Você é uma delícia, sabia?". Perguntou mordiscando o pescoço alvo.

Contido gemido escapou dos lábios de Uruha e, quase mecanicamente, deixou a cabeça pender levemente para o lado e para trás, deixando assim mais espaço para que o outro pudesse tocar e, meio torpe, abriu seus orbes, sentindo-os ardendo de desejo enquanto aqueles lábios habilidosos faziam a cútis por eles tocada queimar mais intensamente do que o resto do corpo.

"A-A... A porta... Aoi...". Kouyou sibilou de modo incerto, postando as mãos no peito do jovem junto a si, tentando, fracamente, pará-lo.

"O que tem ela...?". Quis saber, mantendo-se firme em seu intento, mordiscando o lóbulo esquerdo do loiro.

"Hhuumm... Alguém... O Kai pode entrar...". Disse gemidamente.

"Não se preocupe, eu tranquei.". Informou em tom zombeteiro e ao mesmo tempo sensual.

"Ah sim, você... Você o quê????". Surpreendeu-se e afastou o moreno, apenas um pouco, para poder olhar naquela face que portava uma expressão descarada e muito sexy.

"Tranquei, oras. Não quero ser interrompido...". Proferiu retirando as mãos do outro de seu peito, aproximando-se novamente, depositando-as em seus ombros e guiando as próprias, mais uma vez, para a cintura bonita.

"O que você quer de mim?". Uruha perguntou, mergulhando na imensidão negra dos olhos do moreno... E um sorriso de pura malícia se desenhou nos lábios carnudos, fazendo-o morder o próprio lábio inferior.

"Seu corpo...". Aoi declarou mordiscando o queixo do parceiro.

"...!". Uruha engoliu em seco pela intensidade com que aquelas palavras foram pronunciadas.

"Sua alma...". O moreno continuou, agora mordendo levemente a linha do maxilar de Uruha.

Kouyou se resignou a fechar os olhos, entrelaçando os dedos da mão direita nos cabelos do outro enquanto a esquerda apertava o ombro do rapaz mais baixo.

"Seu sangue.". Afirmou em um sussurro rouco ao ouvido do loiro e então lhe tomou o lóbulo, sugando a pele, apertando-a levemente entre os dentes e a abandonou.

"Hhuumm...". Um gemido contido escapou dos lábios de Kouyou, que abriu seus olhos a tempo de ver o moreno se mover, levando uma das mãos até sua nuca, agarrando os fios mel com certa força e, com o outro braço, Aoi uniu os corpos com firmeza e, mais uma vez, os lábios se encontraram famintamente.

Uruha sentia seu controle se esvair. Quando estava com aquele jovem não conseguia pensar claramente, cada momento parecia etéreo e já não era capaz de negar a si mesmo a vontade insana que lhe dominava... Queria ir adiante! E, para demonstrar, agarrou-se com desejo ao corpo menor.

Aoi não vacilou. Puxou o loiro mais para si, intensificando o beijo, começando a caminhar para trás, levando o parceiro consigo, provavelmente encontraria um local mais adequado dentro de uma das duas salas que havia ali em baixo.

O loiro se deixou levar, entregando-se completamente, deixando qualquer 'porém' de lado, apenas sentindo e apreciando o calor ímpar e inédito que fluía, envolvendo-os. Sentiu a mão que apertava sua nuca se afastar e entreabriu os olhos, vendo que ela ia em direção a porta pela qual havia saído um pouco antes.

"Não. Aí é a adega. A outra...". Declarou apartando o beijo, afastando-se apenas um pouco, levando uma das mãos a maçaneta da outra porta, entrando no depósito, puxando o moreno pela gola do sobretudo, rapidamente acendeu a luz e se virou abraçando Aoi com paixão, recomeçando o beijo.

Embora a visão do jovem mais baixo tivesse se limitado a ínfimos segundos conseguiu visualizar todo o local, percebendo as várias cadeira e mesas, compreendendo facilmente o motivo de ter sido guiado até ali e, a sua esquerda, notou uma mesa em específico, que era mais comprida e larga... Aquela, sem dúvidas, serviria bem a seus propósitos impuros e, sem parar o beijo, levou o loiro naquela direção.

Nada mais importava a Kouyou, estava imerso naquele louco desejo e não conseguia pensar em nada além do jovem em seus braços, nos toques tão quentes e prazerosos, embora ainda tão castos. Queria a plenitude, os corpos nus e unidos, mas teve um rápido vislumbre da realidade quando se sentiu sendo encostado a algo e o beijo findou.

Os lábios de Aoi se curvaram de modo sensual, enquanto se encaravam, e postou ambas as mãos na cintura delgada, erguendo o outro com facilidade, fazendo-o se sentar sobre a mesa, encaixando-se entre as pernas esguias, nunca abandonando aqueles olhos tão lindos, mantendo seu sorriso sexy, lambendo os lábios.

"Suas pernas são tentadoras...". Sibilou com lasciva na voz, deixando seus dedos deslizarem pelas coxas roliças, apertando-as e mordiscando o lábio inferior do loiro.

Uruha gemeu baixinho, olhando profundamente nos olhos do moreno, deixando seus dedos fluirem do dorso esguio para o peito, subindo novamente, mas agora sob o sobretudo, indo aos ombros, recebendo permissão de tirar a peça quando o parceiro esticou os braços e pôde deslizar suas mãos pelos braços de Aoi, até fazer a veste ir ao chão.

O imortal deixou suas mãos subirem mais um pouco, indo ao cinto que havia na cintura do parceiro e, habilmente, o desafivelou. A direita se elevou mais um pouco, alcançando o zíper do casaco, abrindo-o sem demora, revelando o tórax alvo e seu toque foi para o abdômen, sentindo o quão quente o local estava.

Instintivamente Takashima contraiu o abdômen, devido ao frio toque que lhe arrepiou completamente e gemeu baixo quando o parceiro deslizou os dedos alcançando seu peito, indo a seus ombros e, logo a veste estava sendo completamente retirada e jogada no chão pelo moreno, no entanto, percebeu o outro se afastando um pouco e apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa, na expectativa do que viria.

Aoi parou, contemplando o ser diante de si, a pele muito alva contrastava absurdamente com o preto do short curto e das pernas da falsa calça, os mamilos pareciam dois botões de flor rosada no peito levemente arfante e a bela face estava adornada com uma expressão da mais pura luxúria... Com os lábios entreabertos, o olhar escurecido, a íris e a pupila parecendo se fundir com um brilho intenso e os fios mel emolduravam a sensual visão. Uruha tornou tudo mais sensual ao lamber os lábios e, em seguida, mover a cabeça jogando os fios lisos para trás, porém eles retornaram ao local de origem no instante seguinte.

"Não me faça esperar...". Kouyou pediu em puxando-o para si, acabando com a pequena distracos veias, queimando como se fosse lava vulcanica hor, estava sum murmúrio rouco e o moreno sorriu safadamente, aproximando-se novamente, suas mãos foram mais uma vez para as pernas longas, deslizando sobre elas, parando na liga entre o short e as pernas abrindo-as simultaneamente.

"Você não tem idéia do tempo que tem desde que alguém despertou o meu desejo dessa maneira...". Sibilou em tom sensual, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para retirar as pernas da calça e, com elas, os sapatos do loiro.

Kouyou envolveu o corpo menor, atacando-lhe o pescoço, mordendo suavemente, para depois beijar e o olhar do imortal se fixou na pulsante artéria jugular, tão próxima a seus lábios, tão chamativa e sensual que deixou um gemido baixo escapar.

"Então me mostra...". Uruha pediu, sussurrando ao ouvido do parceiro, em seguida sugando-lhe sensualmente o lóbulo.

"Ahh sim, lhe mostrarei!". Exclamou com luxúria, agarrando as madeixas da nuca do outro, puxando, mas não para machucar, enquanto seu outro braço apertava a cintura delgada, colando mais os corpos e uniu os lábios com sofreguidão.

Uruha se agarrou à camisa do outro, apertando o tecido entre seus dedos, correspondendo ao beijo com a intensidade exigida. Era como se o outro desejasse lhe roubar a alma através daquele ato e não tardou a sentir uma fisgada... O gosto do próprio sangue se misturau à carícia que se tornou mais intensa e lasciva, roubando-lhe o ar.

"Aaahhh...". O loiro gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, completamente extasiado.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, Aoi deixou sua boca tocar o pescoço alvo, sobre a garganta vibrante, beijando e mordiscando, apreciando o sabor daquela pele, suas mãos deslizando, novamente pousando na cintura esguia, e seus lábios desciam sem pressa, já tocando o peito arfante.

Foi impossível a Takashima conter um novo gemido e seus dedos foram, quase desesperados, entrelaçar-se nas madeixas cor de ébano, enquanto aquela boca impudica alcançava seu mamilo direito, tomando-o e o sugando, obrigando-lhe a arquear levemente e gemer de forma langorosa e contida.

Os sons e reações que arrancava daquela beldade faziam correntes elétricas percorrerem o corpo do imortal e o incentivava a continuar seu intento, mordendo aquela região, sugando e lambendo, até que se tornasse rubra e rígida.

Kouyou estava começando a se sentir incomodado com o tecido que cobria o dorso e torso do outro, sua mãos oscilavam entre agarrá-lo e as madeixas macias, mas o que queria mesmo era sentir aquela pele junto a sua e, por isso, levou ambas as mãos as costas do outro, segurando o tecido e o puxou sem muito cuidado.

Aoi percebeu o desejo do loiro e se afastou, erguendo os braços para que a veste fosse completamente retirada e atirada a algum lugar e se surpreendeu quando Uruha lhe envolveu a face com as mãos, aproximando-se até mordisca-lhe o lábio inferior e lamber, sensualmente, seu piercing.

"Huumm... Você gosta mesmo desse piercing...". O moreno comentou em tom safado, gostando do modo como os lábios e língua do loiro passavam sobre o objeto.

"Ele é sexy...". Respondeu tomando o brinco entre os dentes puxando levemente.

"Ah, é?". E o moreno se deliciou com a luxúria que vinha de Takashima.

"Você todo é tão sexy!". Uruha exclamou cheio de desejo, mordendo o queixo do outro, descendo com seus lábios, beijando o pescoço,bios, beijando o pescodesejo mordendo o queixo do outro, descendo com seus la sentir aquela pele junto a sua rapidamente chegando onde desejava e sua língua contornou o mamilo trigueiro, circulando-o apenas com a ponta, suas mãos na cintura do outro, e então mordiscou o bico tomando-o completamente entre os lábios logo em seguida.

"Aaahhhh...". Aoi gemeu arqueando levemente. Afinal o que aquele humano possuía? Geralmente seus parceiros, por mais desejo que tivessem, não tomavam a iniciativa daquela maneira, não fazia seu corpo desejar o toque daquele modo... Há muito não sentia o que agora lhe era proporcionado e apenas era capaz de permitir que fosse explorado por àquela boca curiosa, agarrando-se ao jovem sobre a mesa.

Depois de algum tempo Uruha rumou ao outro mamilo, começando a brincar com ele, sorvendo o inebriante gosto daquela cútis e deixando a mão direita deslizar para o abdômen sem músculos definidos, tocando o início da calça escura, descendo sobre ela, acariciando o sexo do parceiro por cima do tecido, tendo a satisfação de encontrá-lo tão rijo quanto o seu próprio.

"Uru... Hhuumm...". Novamente o imortal arfou e arqueou levemente, inclinando-se para frente e mordendo o ombro nu do loiro, com força para marcar, mas não para machucar e a resposta veio quando o outro lhe apertou a ereção com mais intensidade e também lhe mordeu, no mamilo, o que lhe arrancou novo e rouco gemido.

Kouyou sentia o próprio sexo pulsar e pequenas correntes de prazer lhe percorriam, queria mais, muito mais! Parou o que fazia, dando uma última e langorosa lambida no mamilo rígido, erguendo seu olhar, ao mesmo tempo em que ambas as mãos se postavam no cós da calça do outro, tocando o cinto, abrindo-o devagar, e seus orbes se encontraram com o negro olhar de Aoi.

Palavra alguma precisou ser proferida, um entendimento mudo se fez presente e as faces novamente se aproximaram, os lábios se tocaram dando início a um beijo sensual, porém mais calmo do que o anterior, fazendo as línguas bailarem languidamente, pequenos gemidos escapando durante o ato.

Os dedos de Uruha já abriam o botão da veste cinza-escuro de Aoi, logo fazendo o zíper descer, suas mãos se postaram nas laterais do corpo bonito, começando a descer, levando consigo todo o tecido, inclusive a peça íntima, empurrando-as até onde podia, para depois usar as pernas nuas para fazê-las cair completamente, percebendo o moreno se mover, terminando de retirá-las.

Foi à vez das mãos de Aoi tocarem o botão da veste do outro, abrindo-o sem demora, assim como também o zíper, percebendo o loiro se apoiando a mesa, erguendo um pouco o quadril e retirou ambas as peças que cobriam a nudez do parceiro, partindo o beijo para poder tirá-las completamente, atirando-as ao chão.

Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior, seu corpo queimava intensamente, aquele olhar negro de predador lançado a sua pessoa lhe excitava e arrepios lhe percorriam todo o corpo só de imaginar o outro dentro de si.

O moreno tocou as coxas do parceiro, apertando e deixando um rastro branco de seu toque, a mão esquerda continuou a subir, passando pelo abdômen e peito, indo ao pescoço e então a nuca de Uruha, agarrando os fios mel enquanto os dedos da outra mão envolveram o membro rígido, apertando levemente.

"Aahhh...". Takashima gemeu fechando os olhos, inebriado pelo prazer um pouco mais intenso que lhe foi oferecido.

E Aoi deixou seus dedos deslizarem até a base do órgão, subindo novamente logo em seguida, repetindo os movimentos em um ritmo instigante, sensual e langoroso, arrancando novos gemidos do outro.

"_Como... Como simples toques podem ser tão prazerosos?"_. Uruha conseguiu pensar, enquanto gemia.

"Hhuumm... Você gosta, Uru?". Indagou em tom provocativo com os lábios muito próximos aos do loiro.

"Aaahhh... Siimmm...". Cantarolou roucamente, sentindo a respiração quente junto a si e aqueles dedos o apertaram com mais força, fazendo-o arquear e gemer mais alto.

"Pois posso te fazer sentir muito mais... É só você permitir.". O moreno afirmou e lambeu os lábios do humano.

Kouyou entreabriu os olhos, a boca semi-aberta puxando o ar com certa força, deparou-se com os olhos mais negros que já havia visto e aquelas palavras fizeram total sentido, traduzindo exatamente o que mais desejava naquele momento, porém nada conseguiu dizer, apenas meneou positivamente a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior.

No instante seguinte Takashima apoiou novamente as mãos sobre a mesa, impulsionando o corpo um pouco para trás, em seguida se inclinou até que suas costas tocassem a madeira fria, ergueu as pernas flexionadas, colocando os pés nus na borda do local onde estava deitado e deixou o braço esquerdo sobre o peito e o outro largado ao lado da cabeça. Estava completamente exposto, no entanto, não sentia vergonha, apenas um desejo insano que o fazia corar levemente.

Aoi contemplou com fascinação cada movimento realizado pelo mortal, a entrega do loiro era completa, não havia medo ou hesitação... E não conseguia esconder a satisfação que isso lhe causava. Então se aproximou, tocando os joelhos do loiro com delicadeza, sorrindo de modo sensual e safado, suas mãos logo foram acariciar as coxas roliças, apertando-as de leve, sentindo a maciez e o calor da pele.

"Você é tão lindo!". Exclamou sensualmente, inclinando-se em direção a perna esquerda do outro, depositando um beijo, repetindo a carícia, indo à parte interna da coxa e, quando estava na parte mais sensível, mordeu com um pouco de força.

"Aaaahhhh...". Uruha gemeu mais alto em um misto de prazer e dor, arqueando as costas discretamente e se agarrando as beiradas da mesa.

"E delicioso...". O vampiro falou com um sorriso sensual nos lábios, olhando para cima, apreciando a bela visão.

O imortal então desviou sua atenção a pequena entrada na qual logo pretendia penetrar e aproximou a face até que finalmente pôde tocá-la com a ponta da língua, rindo internamente do leve contrair do corpo maior, e continuou sem intento de lubrificar aquele lugar.

Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior, para conter um gemido desnecessário, mantendo seus olhos abertos, fitando o teto e naquele instante a dúvida lhe corroeu... Afinal, o quê estava fazendo? Estava preste a permitir que o completo desconhecido o penetrasse, permitindo ser tocado de modo íntimo e não sabia nada além de um nome. Aquilo era loucura! Mas então sentiu o toque findar e se apoiou nos cotovelos, erguendo-se um pouco e se deparou com uma cena que fez seu sexo pulsar... Aoi estava com dois dedos da mão direita inseridos na própria boca, os olhos fechados... E sugando de um modo extremamente sensual.

"Hhuuumm...". O loiro gemeu rouco mordendo o lábio inferior, vendo o parceiro abrir os olhos e lhe lançar um olhar intenso, então tirar os dedos da boca, sorrindo daquele modo único.

"Não se preocupe...". O moreno declarou levando sua mão direita ao local que já havia lubrificado previamente, vendo que Takashima novamente se deixou deitar.

"_Não acredito! Eu quero... E quero muito!"._ Exclamou em pensamento, toda dúvida havia simplesmente desaparecido apenas com o vislumbre daquele ser que exalava sensualidade.

Com o dedo médio, Aoi tocou suavemente àquele ponto da anatomia do loiro, circulando-o gentilmente e então forçou o dígito, penetrando no corpo quente, sentindo as ondulações internas, circulando naquele interior, começando a estocar em ritmo compassado.

Kouyou fez uma suava careta devido ao incomodo que a invasão lhe causava, no entanto, não chegava a ser dor o que sentia, por isso procurou se manter relaxado para tornar as coisas mais fáceis, mas na prática não era tão simples permitir que alguém entrasse em seu corpo, pois ele naturalmente reagia, querendo expulsar quem o invadia, mesmo que seu desejo gritasse pela continuidade do ato.

"...!". O moreno percebeu a tensão do corpo maior e franziu o cenho.

"Shii... Relaxa...". Pediu, acariciando a coxa do loiro com a mão livre e a beijou delicadamente.

"Tá...". Uruha respondeu monossilabicamente, respirando fundo, mas já fazia um bom tempo desde que estivera com outro homem e não conseguia evitar o tencionar de seus músculos.

Aoi continuou estocando e girando o dedo dentro do corpo quente e ondulante, no entanto, percebeu que ele não estava relaxando e aquilo tornaria tudo mais complicado, então levou a mão livre à base do sexo do outro e aproximou os lábios do membro rijo, fazendo sua língua contornar, languidamente, a glande, para em seguida mordiscar a pele fina que a cobria.

"Aaahhh...". Uruha gemeu mais alto, arqueando mais acentuadamente, se agarrando com força à mesa... Não esperava por aquele toque e recebê-lo foi delicioso demais para que pudesse se conter. Correntes elétricas percorreram seu corpo e se intensificaram quando a língua impudica desceu pelo comprimento de seu órgão, fazendo-o gemer novamente.

Internamente o imortal sorriu, seu objetivo fôra alcançado com facilidade, pois, de imediato, percebeu que o corpo maior relaxou completamente, permitindo que fosse mais fundo e forte na preparação. Novamente lambeu o membro, agora de baixo para cima e então o tomou completamente para dentro da boca, descendo até seu limite e subiu, sugando com força.

Novo e lânguido gemido escapou dos lábios do humano. O prazer que o ato lhe proporcionava era intenso, nublava sua mente para tudo e qualquer coisa, apenas sentia e deseja por mais! Nem mesmo o penetrar do segundo dedo lhe afligiu, pois o moreno continuava a lhe deixar extasiado com aquela boca sensual... E o roçar do piercing em sua pele delicada só intensificava ainda mais a sensação que o dominava.

Aoi estocava aquele corpo lindo e apertado com força, em ritmo acelerado e dava ao sugar daquele órgão o mesmo ritmo e intensidade, deliciando-se com os gemidos que ouvia cada vez mais descontrolados, e seu próprio membro já implorava por atenção, pulsando cada vez mais, logo tornando impossível continuar a negar-lhe e sugou o membro lagorosamente, subindo até a ponta, abandonando-o.

"Hhuumm...". Agora o gemido de Takashima foi da mais pura frustração ao sentir tudo parar e não gostou do vazio que ficou em seu corpo quando aqueles dedos lhe abandonaram.

"Não precisa ficar assim, algo melhor está por vir...". O moreno sibilou sensualmente e suas mãos foram à cintura do parceiro, puxando-o um pouco para baixo, em seguida guiou a mão direita à base do próprio sexo, fazendo-o tocar a região que havia preparado.

Uruha mordeu o lábio com o contato, a princípio não houve força, mas esta foi imposta, provocando uma fina dor com a tentativa de invasão que se repetiu iniciando a penetração, arrancando-lhe um murmúrio dolorido, mas o parceiro não parou, continuando a estocar, penetrando devagar, forçando-o a apertar os dedos contra a madeira com tal força que eles ficaram brancos.

O prazer tomava o corpo do moreno à medida que seguida seu intento, não era capaz de manter os olhos abertos e de seus lábios saíam sussurros ininteligíveis de prazer, enquanto mais e mais de seu sexo entrava naquele interior quente, acolhedor e deliciosamente apertado.

Por mais que tentasse Takashima não conseguia controlar os gemidos de agonia, o parceiro não era exatamente pequeno e o ato lhe proporcionava apenas dor, mas sabia quê o que lhe incomodava agora seria a fonte de um prazer sublime e mal via a hora de tal momento chegar, por isso enlaçou a cintura do jovem mais baixo, puxando-o um pouco mais para dentro de si, incentivando-o a continuar.

Aoi apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, ao lado os quadris do loiro e entreabriu os olhos, vendo a bela face levemente transformada pela aflição, no entanto, em momento algum pensou em parar ou em diminuir o ritmo, meneando o quadril com firmeza e gemendo de prazer até que se viu completamente dentro do parceiro.

"Aahhh...". O imortal gemeu baixo e roucamente, parando de se mover, sentindo correntes elétrica a lhe percorrer.

"Hhuumm...". O murmúrio de Kouyou foi de alívio pelo fim da penetração, e de agradecimento, por Aoi ter parado de se movimentar.

A dupla ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, ambos respirando de forma mais pesada e acelerada do que o normal, tomados por sensações opostas, até que o vampiro se inclinou sobre o corpo maior, depositando um beijo suave no abdômen de Uruha, em seguida mordiscando a pele alva, subindo com carícias leves, bem lentamente.

Uruha suspirou, apreciando os beijos e mordidas suaves, relaxando instintivamente, percebendo que seu corpo já se acostumava com o volume dentro dele e a dor se tornava mais amena, então reabriu seus orbes guiando seu olhar para o moreno e novamente se apoiou nos cotovelos, erguendo-se um pouco vendo o moreno lhe encarar.

"Na boca...". Disse o loiro em tom firme e os lábios do outro se curvaram de modo sensual.

"Como você quiser...". Aoi declarou em tom levemente divertido.

E as línguas novamente se encontraram, entrelaçando-se sensualmente. Agora não mais lutavam por espaço, mas bailavam unidas no intuito de difundir o prazer sutil e ímpar que apenas aquele ato era capaz de oferecer.

"Hhuumm...". Takashima sibilou ao termino do contato.

"Delícia...". Aoi falou com lasciva, mordiscando o lábio inferior do loiro, puxando-o suavemente.

"Aoi... Vem...". Kouyou convidou, apertando as pernas ao redor da cintura do mais baixo.

A resposta veio na forma de um sorriso ainda mais sensual e erótico e o moreno se retirou um pouco do corpo apertado, voltando a penetrar completamente em seguida, tocando profundamente o corpo esbelto, se deliciando com as sensações.

"Aaahhh...". O mais alto gemeu, ainda de dor, voltando a se deitar completamente, agarrando-se à mesa com força.

"Hhuummm...". O vampiro não conseguiu conter o pequeno gemido, a massagem apertada que o movimento e aquele corpo lhe proporcionavam causavam um prazer intenso, mesmo que tudo estivesse lento e, por isso, continuou a entrar e sair, naquele ritmo langoroso.

Pequenos e ininteligíveis gemidos escapavam aos lábios do mais alto, a dor começava a diminuir e a ela uma nova sensação se misturava... Devagar... Era o prazer! Um sentimento que aos poucos ia se tornando mais forte, obliterando a aflição física, tornando-a algo pequeno que facilmente podia ser ignorado.

"Mais... Mais Aoi...". Uruha pediu, desejando todo o prazer que o outro poderia lhe oferecer.

"Aahh... Sim...". Respondeu em um gemido rouco e acelerou um pouco o ritmo das estocadas, mantendo as mãos apoiadas na mesa e foi impossível manter os lábios unidos, pois sua voz precisava expressar o prazer que o invadia ao entrar e sair do corpo do loiro, tão apertado, repleto de ondulações que lhe roubavam a sanidade e o senso de realidade.

Agora a voz do humano carregava apenas o deliciar impudico, a dor fôra completamente subjugada, e cada vez mais alto gemia palavras que não podiam ser compreendidas.

"Hhhuummm... Uruuu... Perfeito... Aaahhh...". O imortal sibilou em meio à torrente avassaladora de sentimentos, novamente acelerando o ritmo das investidas, imprimindo mais força.

"Aaaaaahhhhh... Isso! Assim, Aoi! Forte... Aaaahhhhmmm...". O pouco controle que o loiro possuía se esvaia completamente.

O vampiro entreabriu os olhos, sentindo-os ardendo de um modo muito familiar enquanto, sabia, as pupilas se tornavam rubras e suas presas se alongavam. Ver aquele jovem daquele modo despertava os mais selvagens instintos que havia dentro de si, mas tinha que se conter, não era o momento, não ainda. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo, sem parar o que fazia e logo seus dentes recuaram e a cor negra substitui a vermelha.

Uruha se permitia gemer sem controle, a intensidade do prazer era tão grande! Seu corpo queimava, o ar parecia rarefeito e o puxava cada vez mais forte, sentia pequenas gotas de suor brotando em sua pele fazendo alguns dos fios de seus madeixas grudarem na pele enquanto arqueava para trás.

O corpo do imortal passou a se mover com mais força e velocidade fazendo o volume de ambas as vozes subir, o som dos corpos se chocando passou a fazer parte da melodia concupiscente que era banhada pelo perfume dos hormônios em agitação, o cheiro do sexo...

"Hhhuuummm... Aaahhh... Aoiiii...". Takashima libertava seu cântico imoral, sem pudor, o parceiro era simplesmente perfeito! A força, a velocidade e, principalmente, o moreno parecia saber exatamente quando seu corpo queria mais e lhe dava sem demora o que ansiava e, naquele momento, o ponto mais profundo dentro de si era tocado levemente lhe arrancando do mundo real e teve vontade de gritar por mais, mas não precisou, pois seu desejo foi atendido antes mesmo de ser vocalizado.

Aoi também gemia cada vez mais alto, o frio tão característico de seu corpo havia desaparecido, era capaz de perceber a própria artéria pulsando, o coração batendo, rufando feroz e as correntes de prazer se tornavam mais e mais intensas, destruindo seu controle, transformando-o em uma fera que apenas queria mais e não aceitava ser negligenciada.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...". Kouyou gritou de prazer ao ter a próstata tocada com força, arqueando violentamente, apertando mais a madeira sob seus dedos, gemendo do mesmo modo descontrolado a cada nova investida.

As vozes entraram em sintonia quando o ritmo foi novamente acelerado, a canção impura preenchia todo o local envolvendo a dupla em uma aura de sensualidade inabalável e um só conseguia perceber um ao outro... O mundo já não tinha importância!

Novamente o imortal abriu os olhos, vendo a face repleta de prazer do loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior, não conseguia mais agüentar... Precisava daquele sangue, sentir o gosto daquela vida que, sem dúvidas, lhe aqueceria por um longo tempo, mas, primeiro, queria terminar aquele ato, chegar o clímax e o oferecer a sua vítima o mais intenso êxtase, por isso, com a mão direita, envolveu o sexo rijo passando a massageá-lo no mesmo compasso em que investia naquele interior.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... Aaaoooiiiiiiiiiii...". A voz de Uruha saiu em um grito quase desesperado. Se havia qualquer controle, ele desapareceu em meio ao prazer avassalador que lhe invadiu, no entanto, era forte demais para que suportasse por muito tempo, afinal o que o moreno queria? Acabar com sua sanidade? Ah, mas isso não importava porque nada era mais forte do quê a sensação que lhe invadia e, sabia, logo estaria no completo paraíso.

"Hhhhuuummmm...". O imortal também não conseguia se conter, sua voz soava alto demonstrando tudo o que lhe dominava, e gritava de prazer junto a Uruha, pois a correntes elétricas que lhe percorriam, a partir do órgão que era deliciosamente massageado, possuíam uma intensidade que há muito não experimentava.

A mente do humano começou a se turvar, pequenos espasmos se espalhavam por seu corpo, cada vez mais rápidos e fortes, arqueava e gemia, apertando as pernas ao redor do outro, no entanto, tudo era forte demais, era simplesmente impossível impedir que o fim chegasse e ele veio quando novamente sua próstata foi tocada com quase violência. Tudo desapareceu... Não havia mais som... Apenas uma corrente elétrica que lhe induziu a um estado de consciência supremo onde apenas havia o gozo que lhe dominava cada célula.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...". Gemeu alto, arqueando, retirando completamente as costas da mesa, apertando mais Aoi dentro de si, perdendo-se naquele êxtase.

O sêmen do loiro molhou a mão do imortal que gemeu alto quando o corpo já apertado se contraiu ainda mais, fazendo seu prazer aumentar exponencialmente e afundou com força os dedos nos quadris macios, continuando a estocar com força e rapidez, no entanto, não era capaz de continuar por muito tempo... Aquilo era forte demais até mesmo para si.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...". O urro de gozo de Aoi foi proporcional ao orgasmo que lhe invadiu completamente, fazendo-o derramar seu sêmen dentro daquele corpo, enquanto a torrente avassaladora lhe turvava os sentidos e o elevava ao Nirvana.

"Hhuumm...". O loiro gemeu, sentindo aquele líquido dentro de si... E ele estava tomado pelos espasmos remanescentes de seu orgasmo, tudo parecendo etéreo e um pouco confuso devido ao torpor de sua mente.

O imortal respirou fundo, tentando se controlar e, delicadamente, retirou-se de dentro daquele corpo, sentindo um frio desagradável, ouvindo o murmúrio de descontentamento vindo do parceiro, mas então se inclinou sobre ele, beijando o peito alvo, sentindo o coração que ainda batia acelerado... Como o seu.

"_Certamente esta é a melhor hora..."_. Disse a si mesmo em pensamento.

E, sem demora, Aoi começou a distribuir beijos, subindo em direção a curva esquerda do pescoço de Uruha e, quando atingiu seu objetivo, lambeu languidamente a pele... Seus olhos novamente arderam daquele modo familiar, tornando-se escarlates e seus caninos se alongaram, finos e fatais enquanto sentia a jugular pulsar muito próximo a eles...

"_Finalmente... Sentirei sua vida!"_, E só aquela expectativa já o deixava em deleite...

Continua...

**oooOOOooo**

Finalmente o capítulo 04 de Mausoléu! É esse demorou... Infelizmente tive problemas com meu computador, e foi no plural mesmo! Em novembro ele foi formatado, perdi todas as minhas fanfics, músicas e imagens, graças a um bkp mal feito do técnico, nem preciso dizer que isso abalou meu ânimo... Já em dezembro um raio (Sério!!!) caiu próximo a minha casa, foi-se minha placa de som e eu fiquei feliz por não ter ido o computador todo, mesmo assim não poder ouvir todos os meus j-rock me entristeceu! E preciso dizer que enquanto esse capítulo estava em produção meu Office deu problema e tive que finalizar a fic no WordPad... É, não sou uma pessoa de sorte...

Mas, falando o que importa aqui... O que acharam do capítulo? Ele foi feito realmente para Aoi e Uruha, inclusive o título foi elaborado pensando nesse casal. Escrever esse lemon foi interessante e diferente... Quando escrevo costumo usar outros argumentos, descrever principalmente as preliminares e colocar mais sentimento, mas não é o que eu queria transmitir para o casal nesse ponto da narrativa. Eu queria mesmo era passar tesão, desejo sexual, apenas isso, espero ter conseguido o meu objetivo.

Outro ponto que eu gostaria de esclarecer, é a respeito do Kai, embora ele quase não tenha aparecido nesse capítulo. Sei que está causando muita estranheza a personalidade e os modos do moreno dentro da fic, no entanto, tenho que dizer que o que escrevo é o que acho que Yutaka é, na realidade. Não o imagino como um ser apenas doce, o imagino como um ser que pode ser doce quando quer, mas não posso ignorar o fato de que ele é um escorpiano, fala super bem em público (ou seja, é desinibido) e, principalmente, tem uma risada que demonstra que ele não é exatamente um anjo...

Agora os agradecimentos: Cassia, nathy, Fefaah, Saga, Kodo, Yuu, Miki-chan, Ana Sparrow, May-31, Atsuko, Teh Hayashi, Angel Potter, syndrome-girl, Nadinha, fri-day, yumi chan, Neko Lolita, Bella Potter Malfoy, Suzuki Yui, Lêh-chan, Aki-chan (interpretei o seu comentário como uma crítica pela demora na publicação desse capítulo! XD), Juliet-Strange, Snake-FromHell, Yuki, umi e o pessoal da comunidade Reita x Ruki (como a comu foi reformulada não deu para pegar o nome de todos que comentaram). Mais do que nunca cada um de seus comentários me serviu de apoio. O tempo todo eu pensava coisas do tipo: "Eu tenho que escrever senão o povo me mata...", então obrigada mesmo XD e espero que tenham gostado.

14/01/2008 21:48

**Aiko Hosokawa**


	5. Motivos

**Aviso**

(1) - Vou colocar essa e explicação aqui para quando você ler a piada idiota que fiz compreendê-la de imediato.

"Trilha Sonora de Psicose": Para quem não sabe "Psicose" é um dos maiores clássicos do terror/ suspense. A música em questão é aquele "Tam... Tam... Tam" agudo que toca na cena em que aparece o assassino com uma faca na mão indo matar uma garota, o que, diga-se de passagem, rendeu uma das mais famosas cenas do cinema.

**oooOOOooo**

**Mausoléu**

      _Aiko Hosokawa _

**Capítulo 05 – Motivos.**

Kai acabara de deixar seu amigo Ruki com o curioso rapaz que usava uma faixa sobre o nariz e agora se dirigia ao bar, para ajudar Uruha. Apesar do grande número de pessoas ao redor, não teve dificuldade de atravessar a pista de dança, em seguida entrando no corredor que dava acesso ao outro ambiente, reparando alguns casais que conversavam intimamente ou se beijavam junto à parede e então, finalmente chegou a seu destino.

Os olhos cor de ébano miraram o local... Havia muita gente. Em algumas mesas, a fumaça característica do cigarro subia odorífera, dando ao local já escurecido um ar um pouco mais nebuloso, no entanto, a conversa alta e animada, misturada ao som da música que vinha do outro salão fazia tudo ficar mais acolhedor.

_"Onde está o Uru?"._ O moreno se perguntou em pensamento, olhando ao redor, procurando pelo amigo, porémo loiro não estava em nenhum lugar que sua visão pudesse alcançar, por isso resolveu caminhar até o bar... Poderia ser que Takashima estivesse lá dentro, abaixado, fazendo alguma coisa.

Rapidamente chegou ao local desejado, abrindo a pequena porta e a transcendendo, vendo que o local estava deserto. Yutaka novamente deixou o olhar correr por todo o recinto, mas nada de encontrar o amigo.

_ "O que será que aconteceu?"_. Perguntou-se ainda em pensamentos, contudo, não teve tempo para supor algo, pois um grupo de pessoas em uma determinada mesa, o estava chamando.

Uke pegou o bloco de papel e a caneta, rapidamente deixando o local onde estava, indo ao encontro dos clientes, atendendo-os educadamente, ouvindo uma pequena reclamação pela demora, voltando ao bar, pegando as bebidas pedidas e logo as entregando ao grupo.

"Mais uma vez, desculpe a demora.". Kai falou, sorrindo simpaticamente.

"Só perdôo porque o seu sorriso é lindo! É impossível negar algo a um sorriso desses.". Disse uma jovem de madeixas negras e curtas, de belos olhos azuis.

"Obrigado! Com licença.". Respondeu educadamente, afastando-se em seguida.

O moreno atendeu mais alguns pedidos e retornou ao balcão. Só havia um cliente ali, segurando uma garrafa de uísque e um copo de bebida, com um ar derrotado, seguramente bêbado...

_"Aquelas duas garrafas tem menos da metade, não vão dar para a noite toda, é melhor ir lá embaixo buscar..."_. Yutaka pensou, reparando nos dois objetos dentro do bar.

E ainda tinha Uruha... Precisava encontrar o amigo, pois já estava ficando preocupado com aquela ausência. Um suave suspiro escapou dos lábios do moreno, a primeira coisa a fazer era dar a volta, entrar no bar e verificar se realmente não havia mais daquelas bebidas, no entanto, sentiu mãos suaves lhe tocando a cintura, enquanto uma respiração se fez presente muito próximo a seu ouvido direito.

"Senti saudade, Kai-chan...". Uma voz masculina soou no ouvido do moreno, um arrepio subiu por sua coluna e por mais absurdo que fosse, havia reconhecido aquela voz!

"Miyavi!". Exclamou surpreso ao mesmo tempo em que se virava e se desvencilhava do toque.

"Também sentiu a minha falta, Kai-chan?". O recém-chegado indagou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"Pára de me chamar assim!". Yutaka rosnou tentando passar irritação, mas se sentindo encabulado com o apelido.

"Então... 'Meu anjo', sentiu saudades?". Novamente falou no mesmo tom descontraído, mas ainda assim soando sedutora.

Kai apertou os dedos na bandeja que trazia, enquanto um misto de raiva e vergonha lhe subia as faces, lhe fazendo corar levemente.

"Humm... Você coradinho é tão fofo, dá até vontade de morder, sabia?". O mais alto falou, deixando a voz ser modulada em um tom rouco, sensual e levemente divertido.

"Eu já disse para parar!!". Kai falou um pouco mais alto do que o normal, em seguida passou por Miyavi, dando a volta e entrando no bar.

O imortal acompanhou o humano, nunca deixando de fitá-lo, ouvindo o ruidoso som da bandeja sendo colocada na parte de dentro do balcão, demonstrando a irritação do outro jovem.

Uke respirou fundo, com o olhar baixo, deixando um suspiro lhe escapar.

"Eu mexo muito com você, não é, Kai-chan?". O rapaz mais alto perguntou, sentando-se no banco diante do outro, apoiando o cotovelo direito na bancada de granito e o queixo sobre a mão direita, ainda portando um sorriso nos lábios.

"Pára de me chamar desse modo ridículo! Pára de me importunar!". Declarou nervoso, o mais baixo.

"Não sinto convicção nas suas palavras...". Sibilou Miyavi, ficando um pouco mais sério.

"Não sente? Isso é... Ridículo! O que preciso falar para que você se convença de que eu não quero nada com você?". Quis saber Kai, ainda aborrecido.

"Eu até paro, se...". O imortal disse, agora sem vestígios do sorriso em seus lábios.

Kai fixou seu olhar no outro, aquele 'se' e a breve pausa que o seguiu não lhe estava cheirando bem.

"... Se disser, olhando nos meus olhos, que não gostou do meu beijo, que não gostou do meu corpo junto ao seu e que não deseja que eu te agarre novamente. Só isso.". Declarou simplista e sem cinismo da voz.

Uma onda de furor subiu pela face de Yutaka enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras.

 "Olha aqui seu narcisista...!". Disse, entre os dentes, erguendo o indicador direito e apontando para o nariz do outro, no entanto, não encontrava os termos para expressar os sentimentos que bailavam dentro de si.

"Fala... Olha para mim e fala.". Miyavi sussurrou, inclinando-se sobre o balcão, aproximando-se do outro moreno.

"Ora! Tenho mais o que fazer!". Kai declarou desviando o olhar, pegando o bloco de papel e a caneta, indo à direção a alguns clientes que o chamava.

Miyavi sorriu debochadamente quando o outro se afastou com ar de superioridade, e manteve seu olhar fixo no moreno que atendia os clientes simpaticamente, servindo-os em seguida, e o mesmo aconteceu com mais algumas mesas.

Kai estava muito incomodado com aquela situação. Sabia que o outro o estava seguindo com o olhar a cada movimento que realizava, entretanto o que mais lhe perturbava não era aquilo... Mas sim sua incapacidade de dizer aquelas palavras a Miyavi.

_ "Afinal, o que deu em mim?"._ Perguntava-se mentalmente depois ter terminado de servir uma determinada mesa, já voltando para o bar.

Na verdade, não havia parado para pensar sobre aquele beijo. Ocupara sua mente com coisas mais práticas referente ao pub e à sua nova vida, contudo, ouvir o mais alto falando daquele modo despertou sentimentos estranhos em si... Não era capaz de afirmar que não gostara do toque, mas relutava em aceitar que havia gostado...

"Pensando em mim, suponho...". Miyavi afirmou, divertido.

Kai se sobressaltou e olhou ao redor, notando que já estava dentro do bar e nem se percebera entrando ali de tão envolto em seus pensamentos.

"Acho que acertei!". Exclamou, satisfeito, o jovem debruçado sobre o balcão.

"Metido!". Kai rosnou, cruzando os braços, desviando um irritado olhar.

"Aahh... Se continuar me provocando dessa maneira eu pulo aí e te agarro... De novo.". Brincou o mais alto.

"Não ouse!". Sibilou entre os dentes, semi-cerrando os olhos, guiando-os na direção do outro moreno.

"Claro que não... A menos que você queira, claro!". Miyavi disse simplista e sorridente.

"Eu só quero saber o que você deseja de mim!". Kai declarou, pousando as mãos no balcão, se inclinando um pouco para frente.

Em um movimento rápido, o jovem mais alto segurou a mão direita do outro, se inclinado mais para frente, levando a mão livre para a nuca de Uke, sentido os fios macios das madeixas negras, aproximando as faces.

 "...!". Yutaka prendeu a respiração, enquanto seu olhar se fixava nos orbes negros do outro e, por mais que sua mente gritasse para se afastar, seu corpo simplesmente não era capaz de se mover.

"A resposta é óbvia. Você! É isso o que eu quero.". Miyavi afirmou com convicção e seriedade aproximando, lentamente, os lábios.

Uke sentia o coração disparado, sua respiração também já não estava normal, somente conseguia pensar no jovem diante de si, que chegava cada vez mais perto, perigosamente perto...

Uma sensação gostosa bailava no corpo do imortal. Era um calor agradável que lhe aquecia de um modo quase esquecido por seu ser e aquilo provinha do humano diante de si, do qual sentia o hálito quente e perfumado vindo dos lábios entreabertos, que lhe convidavam de forma pecaminosa.

"Mas você não pode ter!". Kai exclamou, afastando-se abruptamente do outro.

"Aahh...". Murmurou inconformado o imortal, deixando o rosto pender para frente, recostando a testa na bancada fria.

Kai apenas olhou brevemente para o outro e, rapidamente, deixou aquele local, indo direto para o corredor à esquerda, entrando no banheiro masculino, percebendo que havia apenas duas pessoas ali. Foi direto para um dos reservados, fechando a porta atrás de si, encostando-se a ela.

Por que estava deixando as coisas seguirem aquele rumo? Devia ter dito a Miyavi que não gostou do beijo, era tão simples! Assim, talvez o moreno parasse de lhe perseguir. Não gostava daquilo, se sentia como uma garotinha indefesa diante de um homem mais velho e mais forte. Só era necessária uma mentira...

"Merda...". Murmurou, antes de pousar os dedos da mão direita sobre os lábios.

 Não conseguir negar, nem para si mesmo, que havia adorado o beijo... A sensação do corpo maior junto ao seu, aquelas mãos fortes lhe apertando com um desejo inegável, aquela língua curiosa que veio lhe explorar tão impudicamente...

 _"Não posso ficar aqui..."_. Pensou, se lembrando que Uruha não estava no bar.

O moreno então saiu do reservado, vendo que o banheiro agora estava vazio. Foi até a pia de granito escuro, rapidamente ligando a torneira, colocando ambas as mãos em forma de concha para pegar o líquido e se inclinou, lavando o rosto, sentindo a refrescância... Então novamente se ergueu abrindo os olhos, se deparando com o espelho diante de si e, nele, dois reflexos... O próprio e o de Miyavi, parado atrás de si, com uma expressão séria da face.

_ "Mal o conheço e já acho que essa cara não combina com ele..."._ Foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente de Uke.

 "Por que foge tanto de mim?". O jovem mais alto indagou, olhando para o reflexo da face do outro.

 "Estou interessado em outra pessoa.". Kai afirmou, colocando as mãos sobre a pia.

 "Mas também está interessado em mim, eu sinto.". Miyavi argumentou.

Yutaka apenas riu baixinho e esticou a mão para pegar papel-toalha, começando a secá-las, girando sobre os calcanhares para encarar o mais alto, depois de ter jogado o papel no lixo.

"...!". Miyavi nada disse, apenas encarou o jovem, esperando algum argumento mais decente.

 "A pergunta correta é: Por que você não pára de me perseguir? Você nem me conhece, só me viu duas vezes!". O humano declarou com firmeza, com o olhar fixo dos orbes escuros diante de si.

"Apenas um vislumbre... Isso é o suficiente para seres como eu...". O mais alto declarou, aproximando-se.

Kai recuou, sem desviar o olhar, sentindo a temperatura fria da pia ao tocá-la.

"... Porque eu vejo sua alma...". Miyavi disse tocando, com a mão direita, a maçã da face de Kai.

Por um ínfimo instante, Uke suspendeu a respiração, guiando as mãos para a jaqueta que o mais alto usava, apertando o tecido entre seus dedos sem ser capaz de repelir ou puxá-lo para si.

"... E ela é tão radiante! Seu sorriso é apenas um pálido reflexo dessa luz.". O imortal disse em um sussurro calmo e fascinado, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam sobre a pele quente e macia, e seus lábios se aproximavam langorosamente da boca bonita diante de si.

"...!". Yutaka não era capaz de desviar o olhar, por mais que tentasse as palavras não saiam, não conseguia raciocinar claramente, apenas se fixava no outro jovem, completamente hipnotizado pelas esferas negras de brilho predador que se aproximava mais a cada segundo.

 "Deixe-me ser aquecido por seu calor...". Miyavi sibilou ainda em tom calmo, deixando seus dedos deslizarem para o pescoço alvo, enquanto sua própria face tocava a do menor e fechava seus olhos, deixando a mão livre na cintura de Kai.

Um arrepio gostoso subiu pela coluna do humano, e junto com ele veio um calor calmo e agradável, que o obrigou a também fechar seus orbes, entregando-se ao sentimento que surgia.

 "Ilumine as minhas trevas...". Sussurrou o imortal, vendo o jovem diante de si completamente envolvido e, lentamente, moveu-se, postando seus lábios sobre os do menor, mordiscando levemente o inferior, esperando uma rejeição que não veio e, então, uniu as bocas, calmamente.

Kai se permitiu envolver o corpo maior com seus braços, colando os corpos, e deu passagem para a língua quente e úmida, recebendo-a com a própria em uma carícia calma, quase lânguida, em um serpentear sensual, entorpecido pelas sensações ímpar.

O mais alto afundou os dedos da mão direita na nuca do parceiro, enquanto a outra mão apertava a cintura esguia e seus lábios sugavam o suave sabor que provinha daquela boca, transmitindo para todo seu corpo uma vivacidade agradável, porém precisava de mais e, por isso, intensificou o beijo, dando a ele um ritmo mais forte e sensual.

 "Huumm...". Um pequeno gemido escapou de Kai, ainda em meio à carícia, e apenas foi capaz de apertar os dedos no dorso do mais alto e corresponder com o ardor que lhe foi imposto.

Miyavi se deliciava com o pequeno em seus braços. Kai possuía um sabor único e parecia transmitir toda a intensidade de sua alma naquele toque... Poderia continuar a beijá-lo pela eternidade, no entanto, sabia que não possuía todo esse tempo e começou a diminuir o ritmo, gradualmente.

"Hhuumm... Você é delicioso!". Ronronou o imortal sem se afastar, apenas reabrindo seus olhos e novamente mordiscando o lábio inferior de Yutaka.

Kai ainda estava mergulhado na sensação torpe que o invadira, não conseguindo lutar contra a verdade que lhe tomava naquele momento... Adorava sentir o toque do mais alto, aquelas mãos fortes lhe apertando... A boca deliciosa junto a sua... Apenas conseguia se deixar levar quando estava com o outro moreno e tudo era maravilhoso demais para se negar.

Um sorriso de satisfação se desenhou nos lábios do imortal enquanto apreciava a bela face de olhos fechados diante de si. Aquele humano lhe cativara de um modo inédito em toda sua existência... Desejava, acima de tudo, poder usufruir daquela figura enquanto lhe fosse permitido e, delicadamente, deixou seus dedos tocarem a face esquerda do menor.

"...!". Yutaka suspirou levemente e em seguida reabriu seus orbes, olhando um pouco para cima a fim de mergulhar na imensidão negra dos olhos do ser diante de si e, novamente, se sentiu incapaz de pronunciar sequer uma palavra ou de se mover.

"O nosso próximo beijo, Kai-chan... Só acontecerá quando você pedir.". Murmurou suavemente, enquanto acariciava os lábios do humano.

Um forte calor subiu às faces de Uke, um misto de emoções lhe invadiu avassaladoramente e, em movimentos rápidos, retirou as mãos do dorso de Miyavi, usando a esquerda para repelir o afago que recebia e em seguida empurrou o outro apenas o suficiente para poder se afastar.

"...!". O ser da noite se deixou afastar com descontentamento, uma expressão interrogativa na face.

"Seu egocêntrico filho de uma...". Kai rosnou irritadíssimo, sentindo as bochechas queimando de vergonha e raiva.

"Hei! Mais respeito com minha falecida mãe... O que te deu, hein?". O mais alto perguntou, confuso.

"O que me deu?! Seu desgraçado! Espera sentado o dia que te pedirei um beijo! Seu egocêntrico!". Esbravejou o mais baixo, tentando conter o tom de sua voz, andando de um lado para o outro como um animal acuado.

"Não é egocentrismo!". Miyavi argumentou.

"Então o quê é?". Kai perguntou quase em um grito, parando de se mover e encarando o outro, com uma expressão de fúria na face.

"Um prova, apenas isso.". Respondeu simplista.

"Prova? De quê?". Uke indagou ainda exasperado, mas um pouco mais contido.

"De que você me aceitou, que não me beija só porque eu te agarro e beijo bem.". O imortal explicou, calmamente.

"Egocêntrico é pouco para você!". Kai disse, apertando os dentes e os punhos na tentativa de conter sua raiva.

"Aahh, Kaiê, não faz essa carinha de bravinho, eu não resisto! Ela só não é mais fofa que seu sorriso de covinhas.". Falou Miyavi quase manhosamente, se aproximando do humano.

"Não chega perto!". O mais baixo ordenou, afastando-se.

Um pequeno risinho escapou dos lábios do imortal. Estava adorando aquele joguinho.

"Tenho mais o que fazer...". Kai murmurou irritado, caminhando em direção a porta, se lembrando que tinha um bar para cuidar.

"Não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim, docinho...". Miyavi falou, indo atrás.

Kai lançou um olhar ameaçador, porém não se deu ao trabalho de argumentar. Pelo pouco que conhecia do outro, aquilo seria absolutamente inútil.

O vampiro sorriu safadamente, acompanhando o humano na saída do local. A seu ver, tudo estava correndo muitíssimo bem e logo teria Kai _apenas_ para si... 

**oooOOOooo**

No subsolo do Mausoléu...

A luz artificial iluminava dois corpos nus, um deitado sobre uma mesa de madeira, mantendo seus orbes fechados, respirando pesadamente, enquanto o suor ainda brotava dos poros de sua cútis e suas pernas mantinham preso o outro ser de negras madeixas que estava curvado sobre si com os lábios junto ao pescoço alvo, revelando seus dentes caninos compridos e afiados, e seus olhos abertos deixavam ver o impetuoso... Quase cruel, escarlate que permeava a íris e pupila.

Aoi sentia o calor do corpo mortal junto ao seu, ouvindo aquele coração poderoso rufando ferozmente, fazendo o precioso líquido rubro se espalhar com mais vivacidade por cada parte do jovem sob si e o perfume da luxúria que vinha daquele ser era deliciosamente inebriante, aumentando sua ânsia a cada instante...

Aquela artéria pulsava no mesmo compasso feroz que o seduzia e o fazia tremer somente ao imaginar todo aquele sangue quente adentrando-lhe a boca... Descendo por sua garganta... Alimentando sua alma imortal.

"_Aahh__... Ele é perfeito!"._ O moreno pôde ouvir o pensamento do loiro.

Daria àquele mortal uma morte sublime. Ele iria ser tomado por um deleite tão intenso que nem ao menos notaria a vida deixando seu corpo, gota a gota, no entanto, estava ali... Parado, seus dentes a milímetros da fonte da qual pretendia beber, e ainda assim hesitava!

Aquele humano lhe transmitia algo peculiar, enigmático e envolvente. Uma sensação que há muito não despertava em si parecia ressurgir quando aquele loiro estava perto, em seus braços... O que poderia ser aquilo? Ele desejava a resposta, simplesmente não poderia continuar na ignorância. Precisava saber qual o diferencial daquele simples e frágil mortal, conhecê-lo de uma forma muito mais íntima e completa do que qualquer uma de suas vítimas anteriores...

 "Huumm...". Uruha gemeu em deleite ao sentir uma sensual lambida subindo por seu pescoço, provocando arrepios gostosos em seu corpo.

O loiro estava completamente mergulhado no intenso prazer que ainda percorria suas veias e, junto a ele, uma dose extra de adrenalina se fazia presente, aumentando seu contentamento, não conseguindo crer que havia feito àquela loucura... Aquela deliciosa loucura.

"Você é uma tentação...". Aoi murmurou no ouvido do parceiro, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo levemente e uma pequena risada escapou dos lábios de Uruha.

"Olha quem fala...". Respondeu em tom levemente abafado e risonho, somente então reabrindo seus orbes, fitando momentaneamente o teto para, em seguida, se voltar para o moreno.

"Não entendi...". O imortal disse, não fazendo questão de ler os pensamentos do outro. Certas coisas eram bem melhores quando ditas em voz alta...

"Entendeu sim!". Kouyou protestou, sentindo as bochechas corarem.

"Eu? Não senhor.". Negou, fazendo sua melhor expressão de inocência, mas não suportando sustentá-la por mais do que alguns segundos, e se permitiu sorrir de forma safada e divertida.

"Seu desgraçado...". Uruha praguejou erguendo o tronco, ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão esquerda para a nuca do moreno.

"...!". Aoi riu baixinho, fixando o olhar no do humano, recuando um pouco, apenas o suficiente para dar espaço para o outro.

"Vem aqui, na hora do meu serviço, me seduz dessa maneira e ainda fica brincando comigo!".  Murmurou, aproximando os lábios.

"Como se você não estivesse gostando...". Argumentou Aoi, deixando suas mãos apertarem as coxas roliças dele.

"Adorei...". Respondeu em tom baixo, sorrindo levemente, aproximando mais os lábios.

O belo vampiro fixou seu olhar na boca sedutora e bem delineada que se aproximava, ansiando tomá-la mais uma vez, para sentir o sabor daquele jovem que tanto lhe instigava e intrigava.

O loiro não conseguia compreender a si mesmo, suas atitudes, o modo como se deixara levar, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar a atração que o mais baixo exercia sobre si. Era irrefutável, e se entregaria a ele quantas vezes lhe fosse permitido, no entanto...

"Meu Deus!". Kouyou exclamou, se afastando do parceiro com uma expressão preocupada na face.

"O quê? Fui promovido à 'deus' tão rápido?". Quis saber o moreno, em tom, a princípio, apenas curioso, mas transparecendo diversão nas últimas palavras.

"Não, seu bobo... O Kai!". Uruha falou, ao mesmo tempo preocupado e sorrindo.

"O que tem ele?". Aoi indagou agora em tom normal.

"Simples. Ele vai me matar!". Exclamou convicto, empurrando levemente o outro. Embora não desejasse realmente sair dali, não tinha outra opção.

"Aquele moreno não me parece o tipo de pessoa que faria uma coisa dessas...". Declarou o imortal afastando-se mais, finalmente deixando o interior quente daquele corpo, sentindo um estranho frio.

Uruha teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter um gemido quando se sentiu sendo abandonado.

"Não se engane com aquele sorriso de covinhas...". O loiro disse, saindo de cima da mesa.

"Verdade, já vivi o suficiente para saber que não se deve deixar enganar pelas aparências...". Disse, mais para si, o vampiro.

"Nossa, falou como se fosse um velho...". Uruha estranhou e brincou, mas não conseguiu deixar de reparar no tom melancólico daquelas palavras e no estranho brilho que surgiu nos olhos negros do outro.

"Foi só modo de falar... É melhor você se vestir, eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos se continuar tendo essa visão...". Aoi desviou do assunto com naturalidade.

Uruha sorriu discretamente e logo começou a recolher suas roupas que estavam espalhadas, juntando também as do moreno e entregando a este.

"Vou me limpar no banheiro.". O loiro declarou, caminhando em direção a uma porta que havia naquela sala.

"Tudo bem.". O imortal disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Kouyou entrou no reservado, agradecendo mentalmente por haver um naquele local. Foi direto à pia, ligando-a e começando a se limpar, em seguida se secando com papel e, logo já estava se vestindo, tomando o cuidado de deixar a roupa e as madeixas bem alinhadas.

_"Melhor do que isso não fica!"_. Pensou ao arrumar alguns fios mel. Poderia ser impressão sua, mas parecia estampado em sua face o que acabara de acontecer, parecia que qualquer um que o olhasse saberia o que havia ocorrido...

_"Esse sorrisinho idiota não ajuda."._ Disse para si, ainda em pensamento, tentando ficar sério, porém sem muito sucesso. Mesmo que seus lábios não se curvassem, tinha a sensação de estar sorrindo da maneira mais explícita possível.

O loiro deu uma última olhada em seu reflexo no espelho. Sem dúvidas a parte mais complicada seria se deparar com Kai logo na porta... A possibilidade de ser visto saindo com o moreno era altíssima e, sem dúvidas, geraria uma situação constrangedora.

_"Será que ele ainda está aí fora?"._ O pensamento aflorou na mente do jovem. Não era ingênuo a ponto de ficar imaginando um conto de fadas, em que ele e Aoi se apaixonariam e viveriam felizes, juntos, para todo o sempre, mas também não queria se deparar com uma sala vazia. Sem dúvidas a sensação de ser um mero objeto nasceria e não seria nada agradável.

"Não adianta ficar só imaginando...". Murmurou, deixando seus dedos deslizarem sobre a maçaneta, fazendo-a girar, destravando a porta, empurrando-a em ritmo normal, mas, devido a sua apreensão, o movimento parecia extremamente lento...

Então, finalmente, pôde ver... E lá estava ele, o belo moreno, lindamente trajado com uma calça cinza-escuro, quase preto, com uma camisa de manga comprida, branca, de gola larga revelando parte do peito clarinho, e, por cima de tudo, o casaco negro e comprido indo até o meio das coxas e que possuía o mais puro tom rubro na parte interior. Aoi estava perfeitamente alinhado, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até mesmo os cabelos, com alguns de seus fios revoltos, parecia nunca ter sido despenteado e foi impossível ao humano conter seu largo sorriso de satisfação e alívio.

Um estranho estremecimento transpassou a coluna do imortal, que permanecia sério, recostado à mesa onde possuiu o jovem mais alto. O sorriso que acabara de receber possuía aquele sentimento estranho que emanava de Uruha e aquilo lhe tocava e despertava um calor calmo em seu peito.

"Demorou, loiro.".  Aoi comentou, descruzando os braços.

"Estava tentando ficar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas acho que não tive tanto sucesso quanto você.". Comentou em resposta, aproximando-se do moreno.

"Pra mim, você está perfeito.". Disse o vampiro, em tom sensual, erguendo o braço direito pegando o outro pela cintura e o puxando para si, colocando os corpos de modo erótico.

"Acho que está estampado na minha testa o que aconteceu...". Falou ao mesmo tempo em que circulava com seus braços o pescoço do outro.

"Isso é bom, assim todo mundo vai morrer de inveja de mim...". Aoi brincou, mordiscando o queixo do mortal.

"E o Kai vai me matar...". Murmurou Uruha, sorrindo pelo comentário e, com seus lábios, procurou os do moreno, dando início a um beijo repleto de lânguida luxúria.

O ser da noite estava ficando cada vez mais inebriado com o sabor de seu humano, um desejo quase incontrolável despertava a cada carícia que trocavam, queria mais de Uruha, senti-lo de modo único. Embora não compreendesse bem esse anseio, ele se manifestava na intensidade que esperava e começava a impor ao beijo.

"Humm...". Um pequeno gemido escapou dos lábios do mortal quando, usando de toda sua força de vontade, interrompeu o beijo.

"Vem...". Aoi convidou sensualmente, com o rosto ainda muito próximo ao do parceiro, puxando-o para si de forma insinuante.

"Eu adoraria, mas preciso mesmo ir.". Kouyou afirmou, postando a mão direita no peito do moreno, afastando-se um pouco.

"...!". Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior, contrariado, mas libertou o loiro.

"Sinto muito...". Uruha declarou a mais pura verdade, afinal, tudo o que mais gostaria, no momento, era poder ficar com aquele ser que exalava uma enigmática sensualidade.

"Tudo bem, por agora te deixo ir.". Afirmou divertido e sensual, o moreno.

Uruha sorriu e caminhou em direção à saída daquela sala, sendo acompanhado por Aoi, que logo abriu a porta, colocando apenas a cabeça para o lado de fora, só para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém ali.

"Eu disse que tranquei a porta...". Aoi declarou, terminando de abrir a passagem e saindo para o corredor.

"Ah... Verdade.". Sussurrou mais para si, saindo também.

Uruha olhou para o fim do corredor, onde havia sido imprensado pelo moreno e, no chão, estavam às garrafas que havia ido buscar para o bar. Àquela altura, as bebidas já haviam acabado e Kai provavelmente havia tentado entrar no depósito e se deparou com uma porta trancada.

_"O Kai-chan vai me matar"._ Uruha pensou, libertando um suspiro conformado.

"Acho melhor eu ir na frente, vejo se está tudo bem para você sair.". O imortal se pronunciou, reparando nas feições do outro.

"Muito obrigado! Só vou pegar as garrafas...". Respondeu com satisfação, embora soubesse que era apenas uma solução paliativa. Cedo ou tarde Uke iria querer satisfações.

Aoi apenas sorriu de volta, vendo o outro caminhar rapidamente até alcançar as garrafas e as pegar, vindo novamente em sua direção, e novamente se perdeu naquele jovem. Cada simples movimento parecia diferente de tudo o que já havia visto, ainda assim lhe transmitia uma sensação de terna familiaridade que simplesmente não conseguia compreender!

Kouyou alcançou o moreno e, juntos, começaram as subir as escadarias. Apenas os passos ressoavam, acompanhados pela música que parecia vir de longe, enquanto o loiro tentava, desesperadamente, encontrar uma boa explicação para dar ao amigo que estaria do lado de fora.

O imortal destrancou a porta, abrindo-a apenas um pouco e se voltou para trás, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"...!". Uruha franziu o cenho, intrigado.

"Deu sorte, loiro, seu amigo não está aqui.". Declarou o menor com satisfação.

"Impossível... O Kai não deixaria o bar sozinho...". Kouyou disse incrédulo, não sabendo se ria, devido a sua sorte, ou se devia se preocupar com a ausência do amigo.

"Então veja...". Aoi respondeu abrindo completamente a porta e se recostando à parede, dando passagem ao humano.

Ainda em dúvida, Uruha subiu os últimos degraus que faltavam e transpôs a porta, deparando-se com um bar repleto de pessoas, mas nenhuma delas era Yutaka.

Aoi saiu logo em seguida, passando pelo loiro, parando próximo a ele.

"O que será que aconteceu?". Takashima murmurou, agora realmente preocupado.

"Ah, ele só foi ao banheiro, já está voltando.". Comentou em tom casual e automático.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?". Uruha perguntou, curioso.

"É o mais óbvio, não? Vou para uma das mesas antes que ele volte.". Aoi disse simplista, fugindo do assunto, se repreendendo internamente por ter dito aquilo com tanta convicção, já se afastando do loiro.

"Verdade... Tudo bem.". Uruha concordou.

O loiro então voltou para o bar e abriu a pequena porta na lateral do balcão, entrando no local, reparando nas garrafas quase vazias. Elas haviam sido mexidas, sem dúvidas, e novamente lhe veio à mente a possibilidade de Kai ter tentado ir buscá-las no depósito, sem sucesso, no entanto, essa linha de raciocínio foi rompida quando o amigo entrou em seu campo de visão, passando pelo portal ogival, portando uma expressão, no mínimo, assustadora.

_"Ele vai me matar!"._ Uruha pensou, pousando as garrafas sobre o balcão diante de si, sentindo um frio congelante no estômago ao mesmo tempo em que tinha a nítida sensação de estar ouvindo _a trilha sonora de "Psicose"_ em sua mente. (1)

Yutaka estava extremamente sério, parecia irritadíssimo! Inclusive seu andar parecia pesado, muito diferente de seus costumeiros modos, que sempre carregavam uma alegria despreocupada.

_"Tô ferrado!"._ Kouyou pensou, quase se encolhendo para se esconder. 

 Kai pisava duro, não dava a mínima para o que estava ao seu redor, na verdade, nem ao menos via o que estava a sua volta. Tudo o que permeava a sua mente era o que acabara de acontecer no banheiro. Como Miyavi ousava seduzi-lo daquela maneira e depois ainda dizer que o próximo beijo teria que ser pedido?! Aquilo era absolutamente revoltante! Quando deu por si, já estava abrindo a pequena porta e entrando no bar. Somente então ergueu seu olhar e notou a presença de Uruha naquele local, olhando-lhe com uma expressão assombrada.

A vontade de se esconder cresceu no peito do jovem de belas madeixas mel quando aqueles olhos irados recaíram sobre si.

"Onde você estava?". A pergunta saiu seca e repentina dos lábios de Uke.

"Fui ao depósito pegar essas bebidas...". Uruha respondeu quase em um murmúrio, acuado, apontando para as garrafas.

"Ahh... Eu vi que as que estavam aqui realmente estavam acabando...". Kai respondeu agora em um tom aéreo, indo em direção ao balcão.

Uruha quase vocalizou um 'como assim você engoliu essa?' que lhe veio à mente e precisou se conter bravamente. Ao mesmo tempo um alívio gigante tomava conta de seu coração e face, no entanto, sabia, havia algo errado. Era nítido ao olhar para o moreno diante de si e foi impossível conter sua preocupação.

"Kai-chan...". Uruha murmurou se aproximando do outro, querendo ajudar.

O moreno guiou seu olhar para o outro ao ser chamado, esperando o que quer que fosse ser dito.

"Hei! Pode ser ou tá difícil? Eu e meus amigos queremos ser servidos!". Um homem disse irritadamente já no balcão, diante da dupla, surpreendendo-os.

"Desculpe-nos. Já estou indo.". Yutaka respondeu prontamente, pegando o caderninho para anotar os pedidos.

Uruha procurou com os olhos outro bloquinho para também ir anotar os pedidos.

"Você fica aqui para preparar as bebidas, vai agilizar as coisas.". Ainda era Uke quem falava, já se afastando.

"Ok.". Concordou, deixando aquela conversa para um momento mais oportuno.

Uruha aproveitou para procurar, com o olhar, o moreno que lhe possuíra. Reparou que o outro estava sentado sozinho em uma mesa próxima às janelas e, era impossível negar, adorou o olhar que lhe era lançado! Aquela cena ficaria definitivamente em sua memória, pois, emoldurado pelos vitrais que transpareciam tons azulados devido à iluminação exterior, Aoi parecia um deus em meio aos simples mortais que o cercava.

_"Ele é tão sexy!"._ Devaneou.

No entanto, algo incomodou Kouyou e desviou seu olhar, correndo-o por todo o local, e teve a nítida sensação de que vários pares de olhos caíam sobre si, todos repleto de malícia, como se seus donos soubessem de tudo o que havia acontecido há pouco.

_"É só impressão minha...". _Pensou, sem conseguir conter o constrangimento.

A chegada de Kai com os primeiros pedidos aliviou o loiro. Trabalhar desviava sua mente, na medida do possível, de tudo o que havia acontecido. Somente não conseguia deixar de imaginar o motivo de o amigo estar daquele modo e, conforme o tempo ia passando, Uruha começou a notar que o moreno ia a uma dada mesa várias vezes.

O lugar em questão estava ocupado por um único homem, de aparência extravagante e despreocupada. Foi impossível deixar de reparar no olhar que esse jovem lançava à Kai. Ao mesmo tempo em que era sedutor, continha também certo deboche que intrigava o loiro e o mais engraçado era que todos os copos pedidos pelo jovem voltavam cheios, mas logo depois do objeto ter sido retirado de sua mesa, ele chamava por Uke mais uma vez.

Kai estava prestes a perder o único fio de paciência que lhe restava. Já havia contado dez idas à mesa de Miyavi! A partir da quarta, quando o moreno mais alto, como nas outras vezes, lhe pediu sugestão do que beber passou a levar só o que havia de mais caro na tentativa de se ver livre, porém não adiantou e novamente estava indo ao encontro do rapaz mais alto, que mantinha na face aquele sorriso cínico que tanto lhe irritava.

"Pois não, senhor, o que vai querer?". Yutaka disse, gelidamente formal.

"Que você deixe esse orgulho de lado e admita que está interessado em mim.". Respondeu em tom simples Miyavi, apoiando o cotovelo direito sobre a mesa e o queixo nessa mão.

Uke apertou o maxilar, tentando conter a raiva, e respirou fundo, vendo o sorriso do outro se alargar.

"O que o senhor quer para _beber_?". O moreno novamente perguntou, não conseguindo conter o tom de irritação em sua voz.

"Você... Escolhe. Agora só depende de você.". Disse o mais alto, em tom sério, desapoiando o queixo e se recostando à cadeira, guiando o penetrante olhar ao jovem diante de si.

Kai entreabriu os lábios no intuito de dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras lhe faltaram por longos instantes, nos quais mergulhou na imensidão negra e profunda dos orbes do outro, fazendo-o se sentir estranhamente aquecido e reconfortado, mas voltou a si quando os lábios do mais alto novamente se curvaram em um sorriso safado.

"Já trago o seu pedido, senhor...". Yutaka declarou já se afastando.

"Não tenho pressa, estarei esperando.". Miyavi afirmou em seu habitual tom divertido.

Uke achou por bem ignorar o comentário e seguiu seu caminho, voltando rapidamente ao bar, mal conseguindo crer que realmente estava envolto naquela situação inusitada. Ser assediado não era nenhuma novidade, mas daquela maneira tão direta e forte era inédito e ainda havia Nao... Um jovem extremamente belo com ares suaves que lhe transmitia uma inigualável sensação de bem-estar e afabilidade. Por mais que mal o conhecesse, tinha certeza de que o rapaz era um possível companheiro com o qual adoraria passar o máximo de tempo possível...

"Aahhff...". Um suspiro cansado deixou os lábios do moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que depositava a bandeja, contendo alguns copos, sobre o balcão.

"Kai...?". Uruha falou para chamar a atenção do amigo.

"Hai.". Respondeu ainda desanimado, guiando seu olhar para o outro.

"O que está acontecendo?". O loiro indagou preocupado.

"Nada demais, só um pequeno problema...". Yutaka declarou, forçando um sorriso para tentar convencer o mais alto.

"Yuk-kun, ele tem algo em torno de um metro e oitenta e cinco. Não é, exatamente, o que eu chamaria de 'pequeno'...". Kouyou murmurou guiando um rápido olhar ao moreno em questão e voltando ao jovem diante de si.

De imediato, Uke sentiu as bochechas queimando de constrangimento. Até Uruha, distraído nato, percebeu as investidas de Miyavi... Era simplesmente impossível se manter impassível.

"Tá tão na cara assim?". O mais baixo perguntou, ainda sem graça.    

"Mesmo um cego teria percebido... Dá pra sentir só no modo que ele te olha.". Takashima afirmou sem dúvidas na voz.

Kai sentiu a face queimando ainda mais intensamente e o pequeno sorriso de deboche nos lábios do loiro apenas o irritou mais.

"Como se aquele outro lá te olhasse de modo diferente!". Uke atacou, sem piedade, meneando rapidamente a cabeça em direção ao moreno sentado junto à janela que olhava na direção da dupla.

"I-Isso não vem ao caso... Não estamos falando de mim.". Uruha retrucou, sentindo as faces corarem.

Yutaka respirou fundo, reparando no constrangimento que causara ao outro.

"As coisas aqui estão caminhando de um modo estranho...". O moreno falou agora em tom brando e conformado.

"Tenho que concordar...". O outro declarou também com conformismo expresso na voz.

"Outra dose daquele uísque...". Kai pediu mudando de assunto.

Uruha pegou a bebida logo em seguida serviu uma dose.

"Pelo menos o faturamento da noite vai ser garantido graças ao seu _amigo_...". O loiro brincou.

"Tenho que tirar alguma vantagem...". Yutaka disse libertando, um risinho quase maldoso se desenhado em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que pegava a bandeja.

Os amigos se entreolharam com cumplicidade mútua e sorriram um ao outro. Em seguida Kai girou sobre os calcanhares e seguiu rumo ao cliente que o esperava, enquanto Uruha começava pôr em ordem algumas garrafas e copos do lado de dentro do balcão.

**oooOOOooo**

Takanori Matsumoto estava deliciosamente envolto pela presença do jovem mais alto. Conversar com Reita lhe transmitia uma sensação agradabilíssima e ele sabia que poderia passar horas trocando idéias daquele modo tão... Íntimo.

Para o imortal, era difícil se conter quando estava perante o outro, pois algo o atraía fortemente para Ruki e tudo ia muito além do físico... Queria estar com o pequeno, do modo que estava naquele momento, mas não conseguia negar o desejo latente e intenso que havia dentro de si e que implorava para ser liberto...

E o tempo transcorreu sem que qualquer um da dupla notasse. Juntos, pareciam alheios a tudo o que ocorria ao redor. Não havia música alta, pessoas dançando... Eram apenas os dois e nada parecia capaz de penetrar naquela redoma que havia ao redor dos jovens...

Por um ínfimo instante, Ruki desviou o olhar do mais alto, guiando-o para a pista de dança, somente então notando algo e se surpreendeu, sendo obrigado a olhar o pulso direito, confirmando suas suspeitas.

"A noite já está acabando!". Exclamou surpreso, novamente olhando para o número bem reduzido de pessoas que bailavam.

Reita acompanhou o olhar do menor, também se surpreendendo, tão envolto estava que nem ao menos notara que não havia se alimentado aquela noite. Com a mente localizou Aoi, pois ambos precisavam ir embora...

Matsumoto franziu o cenho, reparando o repentino afastamento do mais alto, achando aquilo estranhamente incômodo...

"Desculpa, mas tenho que ir...". O jovem de madeixas claras e portando uma faixa sobre o nariz disse, voltando sua atenção para o menor.

"Mas ainda é tão cedo.". Ruki protestou de pronto sem pensar em suas palavras ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão direita em direção ao braço esquerdo de Reita, segurando levemente.

O imortal se surpreendeu com o gesto repentino. Mesmo que suave, o toque era terno e quente, no entanto, não durou mais dos que poucos instantes, pois um encabulado e levemente corado Takanori o desfez.

"Me desculpe...". O loirinho murmurou desviando o olhar, sentindo as bochechas queimarem e se repreendendo internamente.

"Tudo bem, eu volto amanhã.". Reita respondeu olhando para aquela bela face, se sentindo aquecido internamente, o que fez nascer em seus lábios um sorriso terno.

"Ah... Amanhã não abrimos.". Informou o menor, voltando a encarar o outro, tentando controlar sua vergonha.

"Então você estará de folga?". Indagou o imortal.

"Sim, todos nós estamos precisando!". Ruki afirmou, se lembrando dos vários dias de agitação que precederam à reabertura do "Mausoléu".

"Gostaria de sair comigo? Conheço lugares interessantes e creio que você não conhece nada ainda...". Convidou, com gentileza.

"Seria muito bom! Realmente não tive tempo de ir a lugar algum.". Respondeu Ruki, sentindo um calor gostoso no peito ao mesmo tempo em que um frio estranho bailava no estômago.

"Nos encontramos aqui às vinte horas?". Reita propôs.

"Combinado!". Disse, animadamente, o menor.

"Até amanhã, então.". Reita se despediu, estendendo a mão direita.

"Até.". Ruki falou, apertando a mão do outro.

E um calor gostoso fluiu do contato para ambos os seres, aquela _amizade_ se mostrava cada vez mais promissora...

**oooOOOooo**

Kai acabara de se afastar do balcão sob o pretexto se recolher copos nas mesas já vazias, mas na verdade o fez para deixar Uruha conversar com o moreno de olhar sedutor que se aproximara. Pelo sorriso que viu desenhado nos lábios de Takashima, não tinha dúvidas, ele tinha um encontro na noite seguinte.

_"Eu vou é me enfiar debaixo das cobertas, ver um bom filme e descansar..."._ Planejava em pensamentos enquanto enchia a bandeja com vários copos, muitos deles ainda cheios.

O jovem olhou ao redor, o número de pessoas já havia diminuído bastante, mas o olhar de certo rapaz ainda recaía desconcertantemente sobre si e foi impossível conter um suspiro de consternação ao mesmo tempo em que viu o amigo Uruha novamente sozinho e resolveu retornar àquele local.

"Vou falar com o Tom para te ajudar aqui, tenho que fechar o caixa...". Informou Uke depositando a bandeja sobre o balcão.

"Tudo bem.". O loiro respondeu com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Kai sorriu. Realmente o amigo estava feliz e isso era muito bom! Então se afastou, percebendo que o _pub _estava se esvaziando rapidamente e, quando passou pela pista de dança, viu Ruki no equipamento de som, mexendo em algumas coisas.

_"O senhor-sem-nariz deve ter ido embora junto com o amigo do Uruha..."._ Deduziu em pensamento, passando direto, indo para a entrada do "Mausoléu", onde encontrou o novo funcionário e deu-lhe instruções para que ajudasse Uruha. Em seguida começou a fazer seu serviço.

O moreno estava concentrado no que fazia, percebia quando as pessoas saíam, mas não prendia sua atenção ao fato. Os números da tela diante de si eram realmente animadores e estava completamente envolto por eles, até que sentiu a cadeira onde estava sentando ser movimentada por alguém e foi obrigado a girar junto ao móvel.

Quando parou, já pronto para proferir vários desaforos ao ser que lhe havia interrompido, se deparou com olhos brilhantes tingidos com o mais profundo tom de ébano, incrustados em uma face alva finamente delineada em cada traço másculo que já estava muito próxima a si, roubando-lhe qualquer possível reação. ximo a si, roubando-lhe qualquer poss em cada traço masculo or algueles at

"Vim me despedir, Kai-chan...". Miyavi murmurou em tom levemente divertido, aproximando mais as faces, deixando seu hálito tocar o rosto do outro.

"...!". Yutaka sentia o coração palpitando, não conseguia raciocinar direito, mas sabia que sua boca se abriu levemente, para dizer algo que não conseguia enquanto seus olhos de fixavam nos lábios finos curvados em um sorriso malicioso, adornado com _aquele_ piercing.

"Vai sentir saudade, meu pequeno?". O imortal perguntou em tom provocante, aproximando ainda mais as faces, fazendo seu nariz roçar levemente no do humano.

"...!". Uke continuava incapaz de proferir sequer uma palavra, sua mente se turvava em um desejo insano de que aqueles lábios cobrissem os seus próprios e seu coração continuava a bater forte e aceleradamente, aquecendo o corpo esguio.

"Então...". O mais alto murmurou, fazendo sua boca roçar levemente na do outro.

"...!". Kai prendeu a respiração, já começando a fechar seus orbes.

"... Tenho que ir. Até mais, Kai-chan.". Miyavi disse em tom simplista, se afastando de imediato, já saindo de dentro da 'gaiola'.

Yutaka abriu os olhos, completamente incrédulo ao ver o moreno se afastar, um furor sem igual lhe dominou por completo e, em um rompante se ergueu indo atrás do outro, alcançando-o rapidamente e, em um gesto brusco, segurou-lhe o ombro, obrigando-o a parar, o virando para si.

"...?". O vampiro se surpreendeu com o gesto. Esperava uma reação, mas não aquela!

"Seu desgraçado...!". Kai rosnou entre os dentes nos poucos instantes que separaram os seus lábios dos do mais alto, pois puxou Miyavi para si, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com ambos os braços, dando início a um intenso beijo.

O mais alto adorou a surpresa! O máximo que esperava eram algumas palavras de ofensa e não pestanejou em envolver a cintura esguia, colando os corpos, aprofundando a carícia, provando o delicioso sabor que aquele jovem possuía.

O beijo prosseguiu envolvente e forte. As línguas se entrelaçavam num serpentear impudico, ora mais intenso, ora mais lânguido, despertando ainda mais o desejo em ambos os seres, enquanto provocava lasciva cobiça nos passantes que deixavam o "Mausoléu" até que o humano, ansiando por melhor respirar, quebrou o contato e, ao abrir seus orbes, novamente mergulhou na imensidão negra dos olhos do outro enquanto ofegava levemente.

"...!". Miyavi sorriu, dessa vez sem qualquer rastro de brincadeira. O fez por pura satisfação devido a atitude do jovem em seus braços, o que tornou seu sorriso ainda mais bonito.

"Eu não pedi...". Kai murmurou, ainda mantendo as faces muito próximas e o imortal sorriu de pura diversão.

"Verdade, não pediu e nem precisava, meu pequeno...". Declarou o ser da noite, beijando suavemente os lábios do outro.

"Pára de me chamar assim...". Uke protestou se afastando do outro, se surpreendendo ao perceber que fôra erguido no momento do beijo e, ao voltar a seu patamar normal, tinha que admitir a triste verdade de ser bem mais baixo que Miyavi.

"Você fica tão fofo quando faz essa carinha de contrariado...". O mais alto falou, levando as mãos ao pescoço de Kai, aproximando as faces, mordiscando-o na bochecha, onde se formava uma covinha quando o moreno sorria.

"Miyavi!". Repreendeu Uke, sem conseguir conter o tom divertido de sua voz.

"Você bem que podia ter me agarrado mais cedo! Tenho mesmo que ir...". Disse o vampiro, puxando Yutaka para junto de si, novamente colando os corpos e deixando seus dedos deslizarem pela face levemente arredondada e de traços delicados.

"Que pena...". Kai deixou escapar em um murmúrio, quase sem perceber, enquanto fechava seus orbes.

"Sim, é uma pena...". Também em um sussurro, falou o mais alto, apreciando aquele lindo e tão frágil rosto por um momento, para depois novamente aproximar as faces e unir os lábios, dando início a um beijo calmo, quase lânguido e muito sensual.

"Hum...". Kai gemeu em meio ao contato, abraçando o outro com carinho, explorando e deixando-se ser explorado por longos instantes.

"Hum... Eu tenho mesmo que ir...". Miyavi proferiu depois de interromper a carícia.

Kai respirou fundo.

"Tudo bem...". Declarou, mordendo o lábio inferior e se afastando um pouco. Não conseguia compreender a si mesmo, seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Apenas sabia que queria ficar _apenas um pouco mais_ ao lado daquele jovem tão peculiar.

"Não faz essa carinha... Eu também queria poder ficar.". Afirmou o imortal, puxando o outro novamente para junto de si, unindo os lábios de maneira superficial, apenas por poucos segundos.

"Tudo bem mesmo... Você sabe onde me encontrar.". Kai murmurou e deu um novo selinho nos lábios do moreno diante de si.

"E eu volto, afinal não vou te deixar escapar!". Exclamou em tom divertido, deixando que o menor se afastasse.

"Percebi...". Yutaka comentou, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

"Até mais, Kai-chan.". Disse Miyavi, que novamente beijou suavemente os lábios do humano, sentindo aquele leve calor familiar... Não podia mais permanecer naquele local.

"Até...". Uke murmurou vendo o outro se afastar e voltou para a 'gaiola' para terminar seu trabalho.

Algum tempo se passou até que Tom reapareceu, já tendo fechado todas as outras portas do estabelecimento, aguardando ao lado dos patrões, vendo que Yutaka terminou o que tinha que fazer e logo seus amigos vieram ao seu encontro, ambos já tendo finalizado suas tarefas dentro do _pub _e, juntos, todos deixaram o local.

"Uma ótima folga para vocês.". Tom disse educadamente, começando a se afastar do trio nipônico.

"Obrigado por tudo.". Uruha se despediu, dando um tchau.

"Boa folga para você também.". Ruki respondeu, trancando a última porta pela qual todos tinham saído.

"Obrigado pelo ótimo trabalho.". Foi à vez de Kai se pronunciar, finalmente convencido de que a contratação de Tom realmente era necessária e benéfica.

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar dele!". Uruha declarou, vitorioso, enquanto começavam a caminhar.

"Sabia nada!". Uke protestou.

"Mas sabíamos que era necessário e você não quis admitir...". Matsumoto interveio.

"Ah, mas...". O moreno começou a argumentar, no entanto, foi interrompido.

"Kai...". Uma voz suavemente familiar chegou aos ouvidos do moreno.

Yutaka girou sobre os calcanhares e se deparou com um jovem de negras madeixas, trajado com uma impecável calça social preta, a camisa de mesmo tom com os dois primeiros botões abertos e um paletó cor de vinho escurecido, e na alva face um sorriso sincero estava desenhado, parecendo ainda mais radiante banhado pela luz tênue do amanhecer que se iniciava.

"Nao!". Kai exclamou em um murmúrio, enquanto as lembranças do que acabara de acontecer entre ele e Miyavi brotavam em sua mente, ao mesmo tempo em que via o sorriso do moreno a alguns passos de si murchar aos poucos.

Uruha e Ruki se entreolharam com interrogações nas faces.

"Ahh... Kai, nós vamos na frente.". Ruki avisou.

"Tudo bem...". Respondeu em um murmúrio, caminhando até Nao, que veio em sua direção, enquanto a dupla de amigos se afastava.

"Você não parece muito feliz em me ver...". O mais baixo comentou quando pararam próximos um ao outro.

"Não é isso! Eu só fiquei surpreso. Você disse que demoraria um pouco mais.". Kai declarou, afinal não era mentira, mas... Olhando nos orbes escuros diante de si, tinha a nítida sensação de ver ali uma profunda decepção, como se Nao soubesse de tudo o que havia ocorrido.

"Verdade, agilizei as coisas para voltar mais rápido.". Naoyuki afirmou, sorrindo discretamente.

"Fico feliz.". Uke respondeu retribuindo o sorriso de forma doce, um misto de sensações se fazia dentro de si. Havia uma ternura calorosa e um sentimento de traição muito forte. Mesmo que soubesse que não havia nada _firme_ com o jovem diante de si, doía o fato de tê-lo 'traído'.

"Kai-kun...". O menor chamou com carinho, aproximando os corpos, pousando a mão direita sobre o peito do mais alto enquanto a outra ia à cintura esguia.

"Sim...?". Respondeu em um murmúrio, mergulhando nas profundezas misteriosas dos orbes negros do outro que tanto lhe fascinavam, pois parecia conter centenas de anos de segredos e sedução.

"... Quer sair comigo hoje? É sua folga, né.". Convidou, deslizando suavemente os dedos sobre o tecido negro que cobria o corpo de Yutaka.

"Como sabe que é minha folga?". Indagou curioso.

"É a noite que o 'Mausoléu' fecha, sempre foi assim.". Nao respondeu com naturalidade.

"Ah sim... Eu gostaria muito de sair com você.". Kai respondeu, aquela seria uma oportunidade interessante de conversar com o menor, conhecê-lo melhor e talvez dizer tudo o que havia acontecido, que estava se envolvendo com outra pessoa... Ou quem sabe se encantaria de vez por Nao e resolvesse dar um basta nas aproximações de Miyavi... Seria bom para se decidir, pois não gostava de enganar ninguém, tão pouco era promíscuo...

"Posso te pegar na sua casa? Às vinte?". O imortal indagou.

"Ah, mas eu moro longe, não seria melhor nos encontramos em outro lugar?". Kai disse, não querendo dar trabalho ao menor.

"Eu gostaria de te buscar, se você não se importar, claro.". Insistiu, com jeitinho.

"Tudo bem, tenho que arrumar algum papel para anotar o endereço...". Kai sorriu levemente e começou a apalpar os bolsos a procura de papel e caneta.

"É só dizer, eu não esqueceria algo assim...".  Nao afirmou.

Um novo sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do mais alto e, logo, começou a dar instruções de como chegar ao palacete.

"Agora... Só uma coisa poderia me deixar mais feliz...". O vampiro sibilou em um tom lânguido, colando os corpos de modo sensual, com as mãos na cintura do outro.

"E eu acho que sei o que é...". Kai ronronou levemente divertido, ao mesmo tempo em que pousava as mãos no pescoço do menor, sentindo os fios macios das madeixas negras, e aproximava os lábios.

O contato se iniciou suave, as bocas ligeiramente abertas, enquanto os pares de orbes se fechavam e as línguas se precipitavam à frente, uma em busca da outra, logo tendo seu desejo realizado, e começaram a se entrelaçar de forma sensual e lenta****permitindo que****os corpos se aconchegavam um ao outro, como velhos amantes que sabiam exatamente como fazê-lo.

Cálida ternura envolvia o ato, os jovens se entregavam ao momento e apreciavam o sabor mútuo, ambos deixando escapar pequenos gemidos em meio ao beijo que começava a ganhar um ritmo mais instigante, intensificando o calor que se espalhava pelas veias e artérias de ambos os seres.

"Humm... Melhor pararmos...". Kai sussurrou partindo o beijo, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Ahh... Mas essa sua boca...". Nao reclamou, reabrindo seus orbes e fazendo menção de beijar Kai novamente.

"Conversamos a noite.". O mais alto declarou em tom divertido, se afastando apenas alguns centímetros.

"Tá...". O menor concordou nada satisfeito.

"Até à noite...". O humano disse, aproximando as faces e mordendo suavemente a bochecha do outro.

"Até lá, então.". Naoyuki respondeu sorrindo, mesmo que Kai tivesse se afastado logo em seguida.

"Tchau...". Yutaka murmurou, dando alguns passos para trás. Era estranha a atração que aquele jovem exercia sobre si, desejava não ter que se afastar...

"Tchau...". Murai respondeu, tentando conter a raiva que havia dentro de si. Como alguém ousava disputar com ele? Aquele vampiro pagaria muito caro por ter cruzado seu caminho!

Uke novamente girou sobre os calcanhares, dando as costas ao menor, vendo os amigos ao longe e começou a correr em direção a eles, percebendo que os dois pararam para lhe esperar, por isso logo os alcançou.

"Arrasando corações?". Uruha brincou quando o moreno se juntou a ele e Ruki.

"Nem vem com brincadeiras, Uru...". O moreno avisou impaciente e levemente arfante.

"O negócio tá sério...". Ruki comentou com um sorriso contido nos lábios.

"Ah... Falando em 'sério'... Uru eu estava pensando... Por que você demorou tanto tempo para pegar aquelas bebidas?". Yutaka relembrou, afinal o bar havia ficado sozinho por um tempo, pois tinha recebido várias reclamações dos clientes, mas por ter se transtornado tanto com as palavras de Miyavi, nem ao menos se lembrara de perguntar ao amigo o que teria acontecido...

"...!". Um frio congelante subiu pela espinha dorsal de Takashima, enquanto novamente aquela trilha sonora tocava em seu cérebro. Estava, definitivamente... Ferrado!

Continua...

**oooOOOooo**

**Nota:**

Da demora na atualização... Bom, só avisei na comunidade do orkut _Aoi e Uruha_ e no fórum the GazettE, então tem muita gente que não sabe. A minha vida de ser a toa acabou. Comecei a faculdade e, logo em seguida, arrumei um emprego, ou seja, o tempo para escrever ficou reduzido à zero, para ser sincera nem achei que seria possível continuar nesse ofício de autora... Enfim, descobri que aqui no serviço dá para escrever um pouco. Estou fazendo o possível para atualizar a fanfic, então, por favor, tenham paciência comigo.

Muita gente deve ter ficado confusa com o aparecimento do Nao à luz do dia, quando os outros vampiros fogem do sol... Não, não, isso não é um furo no meu roteiro, terá explicação! autora má que enche a fic de pequenos mistérios 

Acho importante comentar uma coisa a respeito do Miyavi: Eu não tenho controle sobre ele! Sem brincadeira, toda vez que ele aparece, a cena simplesmente surge, as falas, os trejeitos, tudo e, cada vez mais, temo que ele domine essa fic junto ao Kai e o Nao. Contudo, vou continuar me esforçando para manter certo equilíbrio... Será que consigo? Só os próximos capítulos dirão...

Aliás, pequeno _spoiler_ sobre o próximo capítulo... Ele será hot!! sai correndo

Os costumeiros agradecimentos vão para: Kaori Dessa vez eu não esqueci!! , Neko Lolita, Suzuki Yuki, Juliet, Giih Celas Otonashi, Akira-chan, Luna 69, Shiroyama Gabi-chan, yumi-chan, Meguxa, MizumyKi, Karen 14, Nandinha, Atsuko, May 31, Baby In Wonderland, Prixy, Ana Sparrow (Eu realmente não tenho dúvidas de que o mundo jamais será o mesmo depois que a gente se conheceu xD), Teh Hayashi, syndrome girl, Sayori, Ruka, Kiwii, Litha-chan (seus comentários ainda me fazem rir muito!), Kage, Fafuxa, nathy, Yuui, duh, Gabi Ielo, Cássia, Letícia e... Tem mais alguém? Acho que não, ta todo mundo ai, caso não esteja me perdoem -.-

            Um obrigado especial a **_Uy-chan_****_ (Bella Potter Malfoy)_** por se juntar à **_Yume_****_ Vy_** na difícil tarefa de betar as minhas fics, adoro vocês meninas!!

06/05/2008, 10:04 AM.

**Aiko Hosokawa**


	6. Hipnose

**Nota inicial**

Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de dar uma mínima satisfação a todos que tem acompanhado _Mausoléu_, afinal foi um longo tempo sem atualização. O fato é que essa autora estava estudando freneticamente para o vestibular, abandonei toda a 'vida virtual', nada de fics, de animes, nem doramas, nada, nada! Nem MSN!!!! [Diga-se de passagem, foi à toa, pois não passei T-T]

Gostaria muito de agradecer a todos que vêm me apoiando ao longo desse período, inclusive leitoras que se mostraram muito atenciosas e compreensivas. Dedico esse capítulo especialmente a **Kyuru** por ser um amor de pessoa!

A todos vocês uma boa leitura e não se esqueçam de comentar!

**oooOOOooo**

**Mausoléu**

Aiko Hosokawa

**Capítulo 06 – Hipnose.**

Uruha se jogou de bruços sobre a macia cama de seu quarto. Acabou de ouvir o maior sermão de sua vida! Nem seu pai havia sido tão duro e frisado tanto sua falta de responsabilidade quanto Kai acabara de fazer. O amigo realmente tinha acabado consigo...

"_Aquela carinha e sorriso radiantes escondem uma personalidade realmente difícil..."._ Refletiu o loiro.

Mas, afinal, o que poderia ter feito? Sido sincero? Não, de jeito algum! A desculpa de que havia perdido a noção do tempo enquanto vislumbrava e apreciava a qualidade da adega foi a melhor opção, sem dúvida alguma! Se aquilo lhe rendeu tão incisiva repreensão, imaginar o que a verdade teria feito lhe causava arrepios.

Tudo graças àquele moreno que lhe havia roubado toda a sanidade e o mais revoltante é que isso ocorreu com poucos gestos e palavras. E, se algo poderia ser ainda mais grave, era o fato de que adorou cada instante com Aoi e não se arrependia de nada!

Kouyou se moveu sobre a cama, ficando de barriga para cima, fitando o teto claro. As imagens brotavam em sua memória como que por vontade própria... Recordava-se com nitidez de cada gesto feito pelo outro... Cada palavra pronunciada... A intensidade imposta ou não por aqueles dedos junto à sua cútis... A profundidade dos olhos negros que lhe transmitiam ao mesmo tempo angústia e sensualidade seculares...

O que havia por detrás daqueles olhos escuros? Qual a origem daquele jovem? Como e porque o moreno foi parar em Londres? Uruha desejava saber, queria conhecer cada detalhe do que tinha transformado Aoi no ser mais incrivelmente sedutor e misterioso que ele já conheceu.

"_Será que ele quer o mesmo de mim? Ou não espera nada mais do que uma nova boa transa?"._ Kouyou se perguntou em pensamentos.

Não tinha uma visão romântica do que aconteceu, nem do que poderia vir a ocorrer, porém não queria ser _apenas_ sexo na vida de alguém e não queria um parceiro para tão pouco. Não desejava se iludir, mas também não _podia_ se denegrir a ponto de ser _só_ um corpo...

"Divagar não adianta, Uruha!". Disse para si mesmo, erguendo-se.

Takashima foi ao banheiro, retirando os trajes com os quais havia trabalhado, logo se enfiando sob a ducha quente, relaxando com a massagem que a água fazia em seus ombros. Lavou as madeixas e o corpo, terminando o banho, após longos minutos. Secou-se, em seguida vestindo apenas um short confortável e se jogou novamente sobre o macio colchão, se enfiando sob as cobertas, ronronando felinamente.

"_Meu corpo todo dói..."._ Constatou já com a mente turva pelo cansaço, além das intensas atividades no porão do Mausoléu também havia o peso das noites com muito trabalho, e não demorou a pegar no sono.

**oooOOOooo**

A mão direita de Reita deslizava com força sobre a cútis macia, apertando a coxa alva, deixando um rastro esbranquiçado, fazendo Ruki arfar na procura cada vez mais inútil por ar.

O menor se sentia flamejando com intensidade. O desejo, insano, dominava-o e ter aquele ser divino completamente nu cobrindo seu corpo, igualmente desnudo, retirava-o do mundo real. Mergulhando naqueles intensos e misteriosos orbes negros se sentiu uno ao jovem mais alto e já quase implorava para que aquela união se tornasse também física.

"Re-Reita...". Ruki murmurou ciente de que suas bochechas estavam completamente coradas num misto indistinto de desejo e vergonha enquanto via o outro se posicionando entre suas pernas, tocando-lhe do modo mais íntimo possível.

"Vou cuidar bem de você, meu chibi.". Declarou o mais alto, enquanto se curvava sobre o corpo delgado para depositar um suave beijo na testa úmida de suor.

"Huumm... Eu sei...". Gemeu de satisfação levando suas mãos, antes agarradas aos lençóis, às costas delineadas por músculos apenas um pouco trabalhados.

"E te darei... Muito prazer...". Reita sibilou em tom rouco e sensual mantendo seu olhar fixo no do pequeno, ainda com as faces muito próximas.

Ouvir aquelas palavras junto à sensação do hálito quente e o fitar daquelas esferas, fez um forte arrepio subir pela coluna de Matsumoto... Havia tamanha verdade ali que foi impossível não reagir. Entreabriu os lábios para gemer novamente e dizer algo que se perdeu completamente em sua mente quando a boca tentadora uniu-se a sua com quase ferocidade.

As línguas se entrelaçaram em um dança concupiscente e selvagem. As curtas unhas de Takanori arranhavam o dorso alvo do outro, provocando linhas avermelhadas que desapareciam tão logo eram feitas, deixando apenas a suave e deleitosa sensação de ardor ao ser da noite.

Ruki subiu ambas as mãos até a nuca do parceiro, brincando com as madeixas lisas, apreciando o beijo forte que lhe era exigido, notando-o suavizar aos poucos, exatamente no momento em que precisava respirar e, também, pôde perceber o jovem sobre si movendo levemente o quadril, provocando um frio gostoso em seu estômago, uma vez que sabia exatamente o que começaria naquele momento... E então... O rapaz mais alto meneou, com um pouco mais de força, o quadril para frente ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios se separavam...

"REITAAA!!!". Takanori chamou quase desesperado ao se erguer, se sentando em sua cama.

A respiração de Ruki estava acelerada, os olhos escuros levemente arregalados, na testa gotículas de suor brotavam pelos poros da cútis clara, os lábios entreabertos tentavam puxar o máximo de ar possível, embora esse lhe parecesse demasiadamente escasso.

"Foi um... Sonho...?". O jovem sibilou em um murmúrio, olhando para os lados em busca de algo que pudesse provar o contrário, então se percebendo sozinho, no próprio quarto.

"Por Kami... Não pode ser...". Novamente sussurrou ao notar um formigamento em seu baixo ventre.

Ruki desceu o olhar para a região que lhe incomodava, as cobertas que lhe envolviam haviam caído sobre as coxas devido ao movimento brusco e graças a isso podia ver um generoso volume oculto pelo short que usava.

"_Não acredito nisso..."._ Pensou engolindo em seco.

Em um movimento ágil o pequeno saiu da cama andando até o meio do quarto, parando bruscamente, depois retroagindo próximo ao local de origem, respirando rápida e pesadamente. Estava confuso, perdido e seu corpo ardia em um desejo forte que nem notara dentro de si em outro momento.

"_Preciso de um banho frio..._". A constatação lhe veio à mente enquanto passava a mão direita, nervosamente, pelas madeixas loiras levemente úmidas na raiz.

Takanori foi rapidamente ao banheiro e enquanto caminhava, já arrancava a camisa e a jogou sobre a pia sem cuidado algum, logo seu short teve o mesmo destino e foi direto ao box, ligando a ducha e se enfiando sob ela sem demora.

Todo o corpo do jovem se arrepiou e reclamou do contado gelado e teve ímpetos de recuar, mas não o fez. Fechou seus orbes escuros e deixou a água lhe atingir a face, em seguida inclinou a cabeça para frente, sentindo o líquido cair-lhe na nuca.

"Merda...". Praguejou baixinho reabrindo os olhos.

Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Não podia negar que achara Reita um belo homem, porém estava tão compenetrado em suas atividades relacionadas ao pub que nada além de um sentimento de admiração lhe viera à mente... Tudo bem que gostava da companhia do outro, mas...

"Merda! Mil vezes merda!". Disse nervoso, espalmando suas mãos na parede.

Por mais fria que estivesse aquela água, o corpo de Ruki ainda ardia e o coração batia forte, tudo devido às imagens do sonho que lhe vinham à mente copiosamente. Pelo que podia perceber tinha suprimido, de forma inconsciente, aquele sentimento e ele havia se libertado no reino dos sonhos trazendo conseqüências reais...

"...!". Takanori respirou fundo, ainda incrédulo enquanto os instantes passavam e seu estado de fervor não abrandava...

"_Só tem um jeito..."._ Constatou em pensamento reabrindo os olhos, que nem notara ter fechado, fitando as próprias mãos em contato com a fria parede.

Quase languidamente moveu o registro da ducha, mudando a temperatura da água para morna. Fechou de novo suas esferas negras, respirando fundo e com calma, relaxando o corpo... E não demorou a se formar, em meio à escuridão, a perfeita imagem do ser que lhe roubou o sonho.

E agora Reita estava ali, com Ruki, sob a ducha, o corpo completamente nu... As madeixas encharcadas e o olhar profundo repleto de luxúria.

"Hum...". Takanori gemeu baixinho.

Os braços do mais alto envolviam-lhe a cintura, deixando-os colados um ao outro enquanto uma energia forte e quente fluía, fazendo seu baixo-ventre formigar mais intensamente.

"_Você é um delícia, chibi..."._ Reita disse quase em um gemido a seu ouvido, lhe obrigando a morder o lábio inferior.

A ponta da língua do maior lhe tocou o lóbulo, causando o revoar de borboletas no estômago, e, logo subiu, langorosamente, pela orelha até chegar ao ponto mais alto, em seguida fazendo o percurso inverso e os dentes branquinhos apertaram a extremidade arredondada e macia onde o contato havia se iniciado.

"Reita...". O pequeno murmurou recostando-se a parede, não dando importância ao frio que ela transmitia, apenas imaginava aqueles lábios quentes descendo por seu pescoço distribuindo beijos, mordiscando...

"Aahh...". Deixou escapar ao ser 'mordido' com um pouco mais de força na curva do pescoço.

A mão esquerda de Reita ia subindo por seu corpo, enquanto aquela boca pecaminosa chegava a seu peito arfante, descendo até seu mamilo, que foi circulado pela língua úmida e quente, despertando um prazer quente...

Mas na verdade era a mão de Ruki que brincava com o mamilo, acariciando, apertando entre os dedos enquanto a outra descia pelo abdômen indo em direção a seu baixo ventre... Essa era a boca de Reita...

E aqueles lábios libidinosos deixavam toda a cútis que tocava em chamas. Agora era o abdômen lisinho que queimava sob a carícia, as mordidas suaves intensificavam a sensação, disseminando pequenas correntes elétricas pelo corpo menor.

"Hhuumm...". Novo e lânguido gemido escapou aos lábios de Takanori quando a língua atrevida do parceiro lhe penetrou o umbigo e em seguida veio uma mordida gostosa na pele abaixo daquele local que o fez arfar mais uma vez.

Quando os próprios dedos envolveram-lhe a ereção o pequeno viu e sentiu Reita fazendo-o, de forma firme, mas carinhosa e guiando seu olhar para baixo, percebendo as negras esferas do outro lhe mirando com luxúria e os dígitos deslizaram langorosamente sobre a sensível região.

"Aaahhh... Por Kami!". Matsumoto sibilou se sentindo arder.

"_O que foi, chibi?"._ O imortal indagou de modo provocativo aproximando os lábios do órgão rijo.

"_Não seja mau... Eu quero..."._ O pequeno disse quase manhosamente, guiando a mão esquerda para a face do outro, deslizando pela maçã do rosto e entrelaçando os dedos nas madeixas molhadas.

Os lábios do jovem ajoelhado se curvaram em um sorriso sensual, quase lascivo, seus orbes não desviaram dos do outro enquanto a ponta de sua língua tocava o sexo de Ruki, lambendo, provocativamente, para depois se afastar...

"Hhhummm... Reita!". Estava pronto para apreciar tudo o que o parceiro tinha a oferecer... Pronto a se entregar completamente, mas o outro mais uma vez se afastara, insistindo em lhe torturar.

"_O que você deseja?"._ O loiro mais velho quis saber, ainda sustentando o sorriso safado nos lábios.

Ruki mordeu o lábio inferior, respirando fundo.

"_Que... Você me dê prazer... Com a boca, agora."_. Respondeu convicto, ansiando por aquilo.

Não houve resposta verbal, apenas mais um sorriso malicioso e finalmente o pequeno pôde assistir ao outro entreabrindo os lábios e engolir o órgão rijo até o limite, lhe obrigando a fechar os olhos, deixando um gemido baixo escapar.

Reita então sugou com força, quase abandonando aquela parte do pequeno, voltando a tomá-la, dando início a movimentos compassados, indo e vindo enquanto suas mãos apertavam as coxas alvas...

Takanori libertava o cântico repleto de luxúria sem pudor algum, seus dedos entrelaçados nas madeixas lisas e macias do parceiro, incentivando-o a continuar o ato, assim como seu quadril que se movia no ritmo imposto...

"Aaaahhhhh...". O humano gemia.

Quente, a boca de Reita era tão quente! A umidade junto à maciez do interior daquele local lhe tirava do mundo real. Tudo era tão forte... Avassalador! E o acelerar dos movimentos fez a intensidade do prazer que corria por seu corpo aumentar, ampliando o tom de seus gemidos... E apenas queria cada vez mais e seu consorte parecia ler esses pensamentos proporcionando exatamente o que desejava.

Os dedos da mão direita de Takanori deslizavam pelo próprio sexo, apertando, subindo e descendo, provocando as correntes de prazer mais arrebatadoras, enquanto a outra mão brincava com o mamilo complementando a sensação. Os olhos jaziam fechados em oposição aos lábios que puxavam ar e libertavam murmúrios de deleite, aceleradamente, pois seu corpo estava sensível demais e, depois de poucos minutos, já sabia que não conseguiria suportar muito.

"Hhhummm... Reita... Rei... Aaaahhh...". Gemia cada vez mais descontrolado, aquela boca indecente sugava com quase ferocidade, forte e rápido. Seu baixo-ventre pulsava na intensidade das correntes elétricas que nasciam nele e se espalhavam por todas as partes de seu corpo, nublando-lhe a mente, deixando apenas o quente deleite que se elevava mais e mais a cada segundo.

"Aaahhh... Aahhhh... Rei... Eu...". O pequeno dizia, em sua mente vendo e sentindo o jovem mais alto lhe oferecer o prazer que na verdade seus próprios dedos produziam.

A respiração de Matsumoto estava acelerada e curta, os quadris se moviam quase freneticamente, a boca úmida do parceiro sugava com ardor enquanto as mãos fortes lhe apertavam as coxas e não havia nada no mundo além daquele ser e da inebriante sensação que ele lhe proporcionava...

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...". Takanori deixou o tom de voz se elevar quando o corpo foi invadido por um sentimento mais avassalador do que todos os outros, esse elevou seu estado de consciência, retirando-o, definitivamente, do mundo real.

"Reita...". Ruki murmurou ainda deslizando os dedos sobre seu sexo, percebendo o viscoso líquido, prova do orgasmo que acabara de ter, lambuzar-lhe os dedos.

Entorpecido, reabriu os orbes, respirando fundo na tentativa de controlar o corpo que ainda continha resquícios do ápice, e finalmente parando de se estimular, ergueu a mão suja diante dos olhos.

"Ahf...". Suspirou enfiando os dígitos sob a água do chuveiro e, depois que estavam limpos, colocou todo o corpo em baixo da ducha morna.

O jovem estava incrédulo! Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que havia feito. No que havia sentido. Aquilo só podia ser fruto de uma carência que não notara, afinal, por mais que tivesse os amigos consigo, estava longe de casa, da família e de toda a segurança que outrora possuiu.

"_Como vou olhar pra ele agora?"_. Indagou-se em pensamento desligando o chuveiro.

Novamente deixou escapar um suspiro. Saiu do box pegando uma toalha, secando o corpo, depois as madeixas e finalmente enrolou o tecido felpudo na cintura, indo ao quarto e, enquanto se vestia, não conseguia deixar de pensar no que havia acontecido e no que aconteceria aquela noite... O encontro com Reita.

"_Ficar remoendo não adianta!"._ Pensou convicto, jogando a toalha sobre a cama, indo ao closet e escolhendo um jeans e uma camiseta simples para se vestir.

"O melhor que tenho a fazer é esquecer isso, fingir que nunca aconteceu!". Disse baixinho terminando de pôr as vestes e, em seguida, caminhando em direção à porta.

Era isso, Matsumoto tomou a decisão; aquele era o primeiro dia de folga que tinha depois de um período cansativo, precisava aproveitar, relaxar e resolver assuntos pendentes, sobretudo sanar a curiosidade que surgira quando descobriu a porta escondida na despensa.

Ruki saiu do quarto, vendo que os aposentos dos amigos ainda estavam fechados, provavelmente ambos continuavam a dormir e algo lhe dizia que, depois do sermão que recebera de Kai, Uruha demoraria a ter coragem para sair da cama...

A passos rápidos, porém silenciosos, passou pelo corredor, logo alcançando a escadaria que o levaria ao térreo, descendo por ela, também aceleradamente, mantendo o foco mental na dita porta, para não pensar no que não queria, e logo chegou à cozinha.

Deparou-se com uma mesa de café da manhã, bem arrumada, embora pequena, havia pães, frutas, café e suco, além de sinais de que alguém já havia se alimentado, nesse momento viu Kai, saindo pela porta da despensa carregando alguns produtos nos braços.

"Ohayogozaimasu!". O moreno disse sorridente.

"Ohayo...". Respondeu intrigado, vendo o amigo depositar os alimentos sobre um balcão que já se encontrava repleto de coisas.

"O que cê tá fazendo?". Ruki indagou curioso, se aproximando da porta pela qual Uke já entrava novamente.

"Ah... Chamei o chaveiro, vou tirar tudo daqui para facilitar.". Falou, pegando mais algumas coisas.

"Eu te ajudo! Começou o dia cedo hoje, hein?!". O loiro comentou entrando no pequeno cômodo, já começando a fazer o que se propôs.

"Nem tão cedo assim, na verdade já estamos quase no meio do dia...". Yutaka informou.

"Hum... Daqui a pouco vamos nos transformar em vampiros: dormir de dia e ficar acordados à noite!". O pequeno brincou, saindo do local com algumas coisas nas mãos.

"Hahaha, verdade!". Kai riu, saindo logo atrás.

A dupla continuou empenhada na tarefa, retirando tudo o que havia dentro daquele local, inclusive as prateleiras que poderiam atrapalhar e, pouco tempo depois concluíram a empreitada.

"Pronto!". Ruki disse animado.

"Agora é só esperar o chaveiro. Por que você não toma café enquanto isso?". Kai sugeriu.

"Boa!". Exclamou, somente então percebendo o vazio que jazia em seu estômago.

O pequeno se sentou à mesa, enquanto o moreno retirava o que havia usado e levava os objetos para a pia, no intuito de lavá-los.

"O Uru ta demorando...". Ruki observou meio aéreo se servindo de café.

"Tsc...". Uke resmungou não querendo tocar naquele assunto, ainda estava profundamente decepcionado com Takashima.

Fez-se silêncio nos instantes que se passaram, porém ele foi quebrado ao tocar da campainha.

"Eu vou. Deve ser o chaveiro...". Kai afirmou, secando as mãos em um pano, logo indo à porta de entrada, deixando Ruki sozinho apenas tempo suficiente para que o pequeno tomasse os últimos goles da fumegante bebida negra que havia dentro da xícara.

"Por aqui senhor James.". Ruki ouviu o moreno indicando o caminho e rapidamente se pôs de pé, assistindo a dupla entrar.

O chaveiro era um jovem senhor da altura de Kai, tinha as bochechas rosadas e as madeixas loiras disfarçavam os fios brancos, estava trajado com macacão cinza e trazia na mão direita uma pequena caixa de ferramentas.

Yutaka fez as devidas apresentações e logo seguiram para a despensa. O homem parou diante da porta, ajoelhando-se, analisando a fechadura enquanto Takanori e Uke observavam parados próximos à entrada do local, ansiosos e curiosos.

"A chave mestra não abre?". James indagou se erguendo e se voltando aos dois amigos.

"...". Ruki abriu a boca para dizer que não havia testado, porém Kai foi mais rápido.

"Não. Ela gira, mas a porta continua trancada.". O moreno informou.

"...!". Novamente o pequeno fez menção de dizer algo, olhando para o amigo, queria saber quando foi que ele testou a chave, mas a resposta óbvia de que havia sido aquela manhã lhe veio à mente e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Como imaginei... Infelizmente não posso abrir essa porta, pelo menos não sem derrubar boa parte da parede...". Declarou o chaveiro em tom calmo.

"Por quê?". Matsumoto indagou.

"Ela está trancada por dentro. Esse tipo de coisa é normal nesses casarões antigos. Eles foram construídos em uma época na qual era comum a disputa por terras, muitas famílias eram inimigas e, para se defender, criavam rotas de fuga até mesmo dentro de casa...". James explicou.

"Rotas de fuga?". Kai repetiu com interrogação expressa na face, assim como na de Ruki.

"Sim. Essa porta provavelmente dá para um túnel, o qual leva a algum ponto da propriedade, as arestas são de ferro e podem se estender pela parede a um metro ou mais.". Informou o inglês.

"Não vale a pena derrubar...". Kai murmurou mais para si, cruzando os braços nitidamente intrigado.

"Há alguma outra forma de abrir?". Quis saber Ruki.

"Só se encontrarem a saída e voltarem até aqui.". Sentenciou James.

"Bom dia...". Uruha disse aparecendo às costas dos amigos.

"Hei! Não chega assim!". O pequeno protestou colocando a mão sobre o peito.

"Bom dia Uruha. Senhor James, por favor, venha comigo.". Uke falou quase indiferente.

"Claro.". James respondeu gentilmente, pegando novamente a caixa de ferramenta que havia deixado no chão e, logo, seguindo o moreno para fora da cozinha.

"Ele realmente está bravo comigo...". Kouyou murmurou, observando o amigo sair de seu campo de visão.

"E o que você esperava?". Ruki perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Tá legal! Pisei na bola, mas você não tá agindo como se fosse o meu pai!". Protestou.

"Hum... Kai vale por dois.". Explicou dando de ombros.

"Por três, eu diria... Mas, e aí por que ainda tá trancada?". Takashima indagou mudando de assunto.

"Explico enquanto você toma café.". Ruki afirmou fazendo menção de sair daquele local.

Uruha concordou com a cabeça e girou sobre os calcanhares se voltando para a mesa arrumada, logo se sentou seguido do amigo que começou a explicar o que o chaveiro havia falado.

"Então, é só um corredor?". O mais alto disse.

"Ao que parece, sim, mas ainda estou curioso...". Sibilou calmo, servindo-se novamente de café.

"Melhor deixar isso de lado... Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?". Uruha falava enquanto comia uma torrada.

Ruki abriu a boca para responder, no entanto, parou ao ver o amigo moreno entrar no cômodo portando uma estranha tensão na face, indo direto para a pia para terminar de lavar o que havia deixado antes do chaveiro entrar.

Os jovens à mesa trocaram um olhar ligeiramente alarmado e então o mais alto se virou ainda sentado, reparando melhor em Uke.

"Kaiê, vem tomar café com a gente.". Uruha convidou tentando não demonstrar a tensão dentro de si.

"Já tomei, obrigado.". Respondeu formalmente sem encarar o outro.

"Deixa de ser chato, Kai! Faz muito tempo que não conversamos umas besteiras! Senta, vai!?". Ruki resolveu ajudar, sorrindo com o olhar de gratidão e alívio que Takashima lhe lançou.

"Ahf... Tá legal.". Deu-se por vencido, suspirando profundamente, deixando os ombros relaxarem, logo indo até os companheiros.

Uruha assistiu Yutaka se aproximar reparando que, mesmo enquanto sentava-se, ele não o olhava e não gostou da situação, afinal Ruki e o moreno eram a única família que tinha ali...

"Né, Kai!? Estávamos falando sobre os nosso planos para a primeira noite de folga... Pretende fazer algo?". O mais alto perguntou quase timidamente.

"Vou sair com o Nao.". Informou sem muito interesse, pegando uma maçã e a mordendo, olhando-a como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

"Nao? Aquele com quem você conversou de manhã?". Ruki perguntou curioso.

"Ele mesmo...". Disse deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação guiando seus olhos para o menor.

Repentinamente Uruha sentiu uma grande raiva lhe subir pelas faces, não era uma criança para ser tratado daquela forma!!!

"Até quando pretende me tratar assim?". O loiro inquiriu exasperado, batendo levemente as mãos na mesa.

Kai estreitou os olhos, mirando o amigo, apertando a maçã entre seus dedos em nítida tentativa de conter sua ira.

"...!". Ruki apenas observou, prendendo a respiração, não ousaria se enfiar no meio daquela briga!

"Até você se convencer de que eu _não sou palhaço_!". Exclamou Kai, mantendo o tom baixo, mas deixando transparecer todo o furor que lhe acometia, mesmo na respiração que estava mais pesada do que o normal.

"Eu _nunca_ achei que fosse! De onde tirou essa idéia ridícula?". Uruha se defendeu, deixando sua voz grave soar um pouco mais alto do que o normal.

"Só pensando assim é que você poderia achar que aquela desculpa esfarrapada me convenceria!". Rosnou entre dentes também elevando a voz e apertando mais a fruta em sua mão.

Uruha engoliu seco, corando levemente de vergonha.

"Você está exagerando... Deu tudo certo, não houve problemas no pub.". Takashima argumentou quase engasgando com as palavras, soando bem menos nervoso.

"Esse não é o problema! Nunca foi.". Afirmou Kai, rapidamente desviando o olhar para algum ponto muito interessante na parede do outro lado da cozinha.

"Se não, por que você tá tão bravo comigo?". Uruha perguntou quase em um murmúrio.

Kai suspirou levemente, seus dedos já não faziam pressão sobre a maçã e então voltou a encarar o loiro mais alto.

"Me irrita o fato de você não confiar em mim o suficiente para contar a verdade.". Informou ainda com um leve traço de raiva na voz e na face.

"Kai-chan, não...". Kouyou sussurrou, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.

"Somos a única família que temos e...". O moreno continuou, no entanto, parou olhando vagamente para a mesa.

"...". Uruha permaneceu em silêncio, mordendo o lábio inferior já se achando o ser mais idiota do mundo, porém ainda não era capaz de revelar tudo.

"Ahf... Mas tudo bem. Não vou te pressionar, conte quando achar que deve e se achar que deve. Sempre estarei aqui para ouvir...". Kai falou sorrindo ternamente, querendo encerrar o assunto.

"Aahh Kaiê... Que vontade de apertar suas bochechas!". Uruha disse abrindo um largo sorriso, sentindo um enorme alívio tomar conta de seu peito.

"Não ouse! Acabamos de fazer as pazes!". Avisou, indignado e alarmado, afastando-se ligeiramente.

"Tá...". Concordou rindo da expressão de pavor de Kai ante a possibilidade de ter as bochechas apertadas.

"Alguém ainda lembra que eu existo?". Ruki quis saber, fingindo leve irritação por ter sido ignorado.

A dupla que até a pouco brigava encarou o pequeno... Ele estava com o braço direito erguido, como um bom aluno que esperava a atenção da professora. Kai e Uruha se entreolharam de forma cúmplice e divertida e, ao mesmo tempo, irromperam em sonoras gargalhadas.

"Que bom que pelo menos eu os divirto...". O menor murmurou, falhando miseravelmente em seu intuito de parecer bravo e acabou rindo com os amigos.

O clima ficou leve e agradável, e uma deleitosa conversa decorreu. Nela, o trio debateu sobre a porta fechada, sobre o _pub_ e, finalmente, chegaram ao assunto da folga e os encontros marcados foram revelados.

"O meu não é um encontro! Só vou sair com um amigo!". Ruki protestou diante de uma brincadeira de Kouyou.

"Tá... Como se seus olhos não tivessem _aquele_ brilho quando fala o nome desse tal Reita...". Retrucou o mais alto.

"Nada a ver!". Matsumoto novamente se defendeu quase exasperado

"Se não tinha antes, tem agora...". Kai comentou, afinal tal alteração só podia significar que sim, o amigo estava interessado no outro rapaz.

"Até você?". Takanori murmurou indignado.

"Aahh, não se preocupe Ruki, o Kai tá mais enrolado...". Uruha informou, em seguida tomando um gole de suco.

"Ah é?". O menor perguntou interessado, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa e se inclinando para frente, na expectativa.

"Mentira... Entre mim e o Nao não há tipo algum de confusão ou empecilho.". O moreno disse seguro de si.

"Ah, mas não tô falando dele e sim daquele grandão que não sai do seu pé...". Falou Uruha, maliciosamente.

"...!". De imediato Uke sentiu as faces se afoguearem.

"Grandão?". Ruki indagou ainda mais curioso ao ver o outro corar.

"É, um cara bem alto, japonês também, com um jeito todo peculiar e que vive dando em cima do Kai-kun na maior cara-de-pau.". O loiro mais velho revelou.

"Eu não tenho nada com o Miyavi!". Protestou levemente irritado.

"Uuhhh! Então o Kai-chan tá sendo disputado!?". Ruki constatou, fingindo ignorar o amigo em questão, fitando Kouyou.

"É o que parece... O sorriso de covinhas conquistou mais admiradores!". Uruha zombou sorrindo.

"Não há disputa! Eu quero o Nao e vou ficar _só_ com ele!". Yutaka se defendeu percebendo o calor em seu rosto aumentar enquanto lutava contra a recordação de que, no mais recente encontro, havia beijado Miyavi.

"Tá legal! Não tá mais aqui quem falou...". Ruki se desvencilhou.

"Mas é engraçado...". Kouyou disse em um murmúrio quase inaudível, mas que não passou despercebido ao moreno.

"Também é engraçado o jeito com o seu rolo te olha, Aoi né?". Kai retrucou maliciosamente.

"...". Uruha se remexeu sobre a cadeira entreabrindo os lábios, mas as palavras para se defender fugiram à mente.

"E eu perco tudo isso!". Ruki disse infeliz, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Pelo menos ninguém vê você...". Uruha ponderou.

"Como se eu estivesse fazendo algo... Nossa próxima contratação é um _DJ_!". Disse o menor, não querendo ficar de fora das novidades.

"Só se você prometer me contar se o _senhor sem nariz_ tem ou não nariz!". Uke falou um pouco mais alto do que o normal enquanto segurava o riso.

Ruki sentiu o furor lhe subir pelas faces e abriu a boca, no intuito de protestar, mas a gargalhada que Uruha liberou foi alta o suficiente para impedi-lo e em seguida a de Kai se somou a do primeiro, irritando ainda mais o pequeno. Não entendia a implicância do moreno com a faixa usada por Reita, afinal achava o acessório muito estiloso!

A conversa seguiu animada. Logo o grupo estava perambulando pela residência e pelo terreno que a rodeava, aproveitando para conhecer melhor o lugar no qual moravam e as horas passaram quase sem serem percebidas. A noite chegou enfim e os jovens se separaram, indo cada um a seu quarto no intuito de se aprontarem para os compromissos marcados.

**oooOOOooo**

Algum tempo depois...

Kouyou e Takanori já estavam arrumados e haviam retornado à cozinha. O menor se encontrava sentado sobre um balcão, comendo biscoito do pote que estava ao lado, enquanto o amigo mexia na geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de cerveja.

"Essa casa é tão grande... Por que sempre nos encontramos aqui?". Uruha perguntou se aproximando do outro, logo também pegando um biscoito.

"Realmente... Não tenho idéia.". Respondeu olhando ao redor, ponderando sobre a questão.

"Porque é o melhor lugar da casa...". Kai disse ao entrar no recinto, ajeitando o punho da camisa preta que usava sob o casaco alvo.

"É uma boa explicação...". Takashima concordou e então deixou seu olhar correr sobre o moreno.

Kai usava sapatos pretos, o terno era branco e se alinhava perfeitamente ao corpo esguio... Sob este havia uma camisa de cetim preta com botões transparentes, todos fechados a exceção dos dois primeiros, um cinto de fivela larga estava posto no cós da calça também branca que se ajustava bem ao quadril, revelando todas as suas formas, e descia igualmente justa às coxas se alargando apenas um pouco na metade delas até o fim da peça.

"...!". O loiro não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com o pensamento maroto que lhe veio à mente, então sentiu um leve cutucar na lateral do braço... E ao olhar para o lado viu a mesma malícia expressa nos olhos e sorriso de Ruki que, pelo que parecia, havia reparado na mesma coisa...

"Né, Kaiê?!". Kouyou chamou, voltando o olhar ao amigo que estava mexendo na geladeira.

"Hum?". Murmurou encarando o jovem que o havia chamado, não conseguindo deixar de reparar nas expressões análogas e maliciosas estampadas nas faces da dupla diante de si.

"Já vai mostrar todo o seu _potencial _assim? No primeiro encontro?". O loiro disse sem conseguir conter o tom divertido, principalmente ao ouvir uma pequena risada de Ruki e perceber que ele havia desviado o olhar querendo não gargalhar.

"'Meu potencial'? Não entendi...". Uke declarou franzindo o cenho, intrigado.

"Nem vem... Isso ai só pode ser de propósito!". Matsumoto não conseguiu se conter, voltando seus orbes para o local _muito_ bem delineado do corpo do outro e se segurando para não apontar...

Kai acompanhou o olhar do amigo, desviando suas negras esferas para baixo até visualizar a própria região pubiana coberta pela veste clara, somente então reparando que a calça estava muito colada ao corpo.

"Tá _tão_ assim?". O moreno perguntou constrangido, voltando a encarar os amigos.

"Bom...". Ruki murmurou meio sem jeito.

"Ahhh! Vou me trocar...". Kai disse fechando a geladeira, pronto para retornar ao quarto.

"Não!". Kouyou protestou com firmeza.

"Mas...". Yutaka tentou argumentar, afinal não queria passar uma impressão errada a Nao.

"Você está lindo, Kai! Sensual, não vulgar.". Uruha informou com convicção.

"Além do mais, o _seu koi_ vai gostar.". Ruki concordou, finalmente saindo de cima do balcão.

"Ele _não_ é meu koi.". Informou permanecendo parado, desistindo da idéia de se trocar.

"_Ainda_ não, você quis dizer." Kouyou corrigiu sorrindo.

O moreno pensou em revidar ao comentário, no entanto, a campainha soou rompendo sua linha de raciocínio e ele rapidamente olhou o relógio em seu pulso, percebendo que ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a hora marcada, mas só podia ser Nao à porta.

"Ele chegou cedo...". Murmurou saindo da cozinha, não dando importância ao comentário que ouvira de Takashima que dizia ser fofo o fato de Nao ter ido buscá-lo em casa.

Apenas alguns instantes se passaram até que Yutaka finalmente abriu a porta deparando-se com uma visão que fez seu coração acelerar. Murai estava trajando uma calça preta apenas um pouco ajustada ao corpo, uma camisa de seda na cor vinho com os três primeiros botões abertos, o pescoço estava ornado com delicado cordão prateado com um pingente em forma de cruz e a bonita face se iluminou em amplo sorriso quando os olhares de cruzaram.

"Oi...". Kai disse meio aéreo, também deixando seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso, se sentindo ser examinado do mesmo modo que havia feito com o outro e aliviou-se, profundamente, quando percebeu que o olhar de Nao não se deteve em parte alguma do seu corpo.

"Oi...". O imortal respondeu.

Por alguns segundos o silêncio imperou, os jovens continuaram a se olhar, parecia não haver nada ao redor... Nada mais importava e, quase automaticamente, eles se aproximaram. Os braços do mais baixo foram para a cintura do outro enquanto as mãos de Kai deslizaram pelo pescoço alvo, ambos mantinham os olhos abertos, a distância entre eles agora estava reduzida a meros centímetros, as respirações se tocavam e, suavemente, os lábios se uniram.

Ambos fecharam os escuros orbes, as bocas se abriram e as línguas foram uma em busca da outra, se tocando e se entrelaçando com carinho enquanto os corpos se aconchegavam melhor juntos, deixando que uma deleitosa sensação os invadisse por um tempo que nenhum deles sabia precisar.

"Humm...". Kai gemeu baixinho, interrompendo o beijo, apreciando o sabor do parceiro.

Naoyuki reabriu os olhos, vendo o outro muito próximo, ainda mantendo os orbes fechados, com uma expressão prazerosa na face e foi obrigado a morder o lábio inferior, na tentativa de conter seus instintos mais primitivos... Queria muito mais do humano e sua intuição lhe dizia que precisava ser rápido... Aquela seria a noite.

"Vamos?". Murai chamou.

"Claro...". Murmurou em resposta.

"Tchau, Kai-chan.". O moreno ouviu Ruki dizendo e então olhou para trás, vendo a dupla que antes estava na cozinha.

"Divirta-se!". Uruha falou animado.

"Obrigado. Aproveitem a noite vocês também.". Uke respondeu.

Murai cumprimentou os outros com um sorriso e um aceno.

"Vocês vão para a cidade? Querem carona?". Disse o ser da noite.

Ruki e Uruha se entreolharam e largos sorrisos se desenharam em suas faces, enquanto voltavam a fitar o moreno que havia feito o convite.

"Claro!". Falaram em uníssono.

"...!". Kai apenas sorriu já imaginando que ouviria algo do tipo 'Namora o Nao! Ele é gente boa!'.

Matsumoto precisou pegar a carteira que havia deixado no quarto, porém não demoraram a deixar o palacete, entrando no confortável carro preto dirigido por Murai que rapidamente deu a partida, levando-os para uma noite repleta de incógnitas...

**oooOOOooo**

A noite estava clara, não havia nuvens no céu, a lua brilhava cheia e prateada enquanto uma suave brisa soprava, acariciando as faces e brincando com alguns dos fios escuros dos cabelos do par de morenos que caminhavam juntos.

Kai estava cada vez mais fascinado com Nao. O jovem escolheu um programa tranqüilo em uma parte da cidade que aparentava ser apenas residencial, surpreendeu-se ao notar que uma das casas era um bar com música ao vivo. Adorou o local e havia anotado, mentalmente, a idéia de promover shows _indies_ no 'Mausoléu', e apenas tinham saído de lá sob o argumento de Murai que dizia querer andar um pouco.

O encontro havia proporcionado uma valiosa oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor e a conversa parecia não ter fim, sempre surgiam novos assuntos, pontos em comum, ou antagônicos, mas que contribuíam para o surgimento de uma inegável harmonia entre o casal.

Agora percorriam um bonito caminho, em um jardim, habilmente moldado pela mão humana, no que parecia a Kai, ser um parque público, ou algo semelhante, o que despertava em si a dúvida se deveriam mesmo estar ali àquela hora.

"Não precisa se preocupar, afinal o portão estava aberto...". Naoyuki afirmou reparando no cenho franzido do parceiro.

"Foi você quem abriu...". Respondeu levemente contrariado.

"Eu só empurrei! Estava destrancado.". Defendeu-se quase indignado.

"Humf...". Uke bufou baixinho, olhando ao redor no intuito de verificar se realmente estavam sós.

"Kai-chan... Eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinho com você...". Nao murmurou, desviando os olhos para algum ponto no chão diante de si.

Yutaka voltou a encarar o jovem ao seu lado e não conseguiu deixar de classificá-lo como 'adorável' e, ainda caminhando, se aproximou fazendo os braços se tocarem, entrelaçando os dedos de sua mão com os de Nao.

"...!". Murai voltou seu olhar para o outro, sorrindo.

"Mesmo que signifique infringir uma lei?". Kai brincou.

"Por você passo por cima de todas que existem.". O imortal respondeu em tom morno e sério.

Kai sentiu um arrepio subindo-lhe pela coluna vertebral. Aquelas palavras lhe soaram estranhamente reais e assustadoras, no entanto essa impressão se desfez quando o mais baixo sorriu de forma iluminada.

A caminhada prosseguiu por um tempo. Os jovens conversavam descontraidamente e, depois de alguns minutos, o silêncio imperou, os corpos se aconchegaram um ao outro num abraço terno, e se permitiram ouvir os sons da noite e usufruir da companhia mútua.

No entanto, transcorrido mais algum tempo, quando chegaram ao topo de uma pequena colina, o humano vislumbrou uma bela construção, iluminada interna e externamente, com um carro parado à entrada principal.

"Droga, Nao! Invadimos a casa de alguém! Vamos embora.". Kai disse alarmado, afastando-se ligeiramente do outro, segurando-lhe apenas a mão fazendo menção de voltar por onde haviam passado.

"...!". Murai não se moveu, apenas segurou firmemente os dedos do parceiro e sorriu discretamente.

"O que foi? Vamos logo!". O humano insistiu erguendo a sobrancelha, intrigado com a atitude do mais baixo.

"Eu disse para não se preocupar... Essa é minha casa.". Informou em tom levemente divertido.

Kai parou de puxar a mão, ficando a encarar o ser diante de si por alguns instantes, depois desviando seus orbes para o entorno, enquanto o alívio se espalhava por seu peito misturado a um sentimento que beirava a indignação.

O imortal se segurou bravamente para não rir.

"Então... Por que não me falou desde o início?". Indagou Yutaka.

"...". Nao apenas deu de ombros rindo baixinho.

"Você estava se divertido me torturando!". Concluiu, falhando no intuito de parecer bravo, soando sutilmente divertido.

"Pensei que não viria se eu contasse...". O imortal informou, ainda sorrindo.

Portando um sorriso maroto nos lábios Uke aproximou os corpos, passando seus braços sobre os ombros do parceiro enquanto sentia as mãos dele lhe circulando a cintura.

"Você brincou comigo, me reservo o direito de vingança...". Disse lânguida e roucamente, aproximando os lábios dos de Murai.

"Estarei esperando... Ansiosamente.". Murmurou o ser da noite, sentindo o calor gostoso da respiração do parceiro.

Os lábios se aproximaram mais até se tocarem e as línguas buscaram uma a outra, iniciando um serpentear carinhoso e envolvente, fazendo com que ambos os jovens se abstraíssem do mundo real, sendo envolvidos por uma quente aura que surgia sempre que estavam juntos... E longos instantes se passaram até que as bocas se separaram, mas os corpos permaneceram abraçados.

"Vamos entrar...". Murai convidou em tom baixo.

"Pode não ser uma boa idéia.". Kai respondeu ouvindo soar dentro de si um pequeno alarme de aviso.

"Por quê?". O menor indagou quase manhosamente.

"Er... A sua família, eles podem não gostar.". Argumentou sem graça.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Somos eu e meus irmãos e sou o mais velho...". Justificou-se dando um passo para trás, afastando-se do mortal, mas mantendo as mãos unidas para começar a puxar levemente o parceiro em direção a casa.

"Realmente não sei se é boa a idéia...". Yutaka murmurou reticente, no entanto, acompanhando o movimento do outro.

"Confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo.". Afirmou o imortal em timbre doce, porém firme, olhando nos olhos de Uke.

Kai se viu mergulhando na imensidão negra dos orbes diante dos seus. Estranhamente sentiu como se houvesse se perdido em meio àquelas trevas, porém não sentia medo, estava, na verdade, mais seguro do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, apenas se deixava levar, ansiando nunca deixar aquele místico conforto.

Quando, novamente, voltou a si, Kai transcendia a porta principal, entrando na suntuosa residência. Foi obrigado a olhar para os lados, piscando os olhos de forma confusa, uma vez que não notou que havia caminhado até aquele local. Não reparou na arquitetura externa, embora tenha visto de longe e agora comprovava internamente, que aquele era um palacete com dimensões muito parecidas com as do que habitava com seus amigos Ruki e Uruha.

No entanto, o que mais chamou a atenção do jovem humano não foi a construção, mas sim o agradável som que a preenchia. Uma sinfonia para piano era executada, com tal maestria que tocava o coração e brincava com as emoções, provocando uma estranha vontade de chorar, não de tristeza, mas de êxtase diante da perfeição.

"Quem está tocando?". A pergunta fugiu aos lábios de Kai.

"Meu irmão, Tora. Vou te apresentar.". Disse levemente empolgado, o imortal, guiando o parceiro até uma porta aberta próxima a entrada.

Uke se deixou ser levado, sem reparar em nada ao redor no caminho, apenas seguindo aquele inebriante som... Não demorou a se abrir, diante de si, uma sala ampla e bem iluminada, com sofás claros, altas janelas e, diante delas, à esquerda da entrada, jazia negríssimo e imponente piano de calda.

Ao instrumento estava um rapaz de negras madeixas com alguns fios da franja tingidos, a partir da raiz, de loiro-caramelado, de traços fortes e que mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto seus dedos deslizavam sobre as teclas, dando o tom entorpecente da melodia a qual Kai tinha a impressão ser capaz de ouvir por toda a eternidade...

Sentado no sofá mais próximo ao pianista estava outro rapaz, também de cabelos pretos, mais fartos do que o primeiro, e com a franja quase toda pintada com o mesmo tom de loiro, esse prestava muita atenção a cada movimento executado pelo instrumentista, parecendo completamente envolto, entregue...

No entanto a música cessou e se seguiu o som desafinado de mãos batendo nas teclas com quase violência.

"...?!". Kai sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer quando Tora o encarou. O olhar do outro fulminava sem piedade, como se desejasse matá-lo apenas com esse gesto e o estremecimento só passou no instante seguinte quando Nao se postou diante de si, como se o protegesse.

Uke notou que o jovem que estava sentado também o olhava, no entanto, de forma curiosa, quase infantil. Nesse momento outros dois rapazes surgiram, entrando pela porta de vidro que se confundia com a janela.

Esses tinham quase a mesma altura, ambos eram loiros, um em tom mel, que possuía a face levemente arredondada e seu olhar de curiosidade o deixava ainda mais parecido com uma criança exageradamente crescida. As madeixas do outro eram um pouco mais claras, e era envolto por uma estranha aura de sensualidade, apesar do mesmo sentimento curioso estar brilhando em seus orbes escuros.

"Esse é o Kai, meu namorado.". Murai finalmente falou, saindo da frente do humano, postando-se ao lado, segurando-lhe carinhosamente o braço direito.

"...!". Novamente Yutaka sentiu o intenso olhar de Tora cair sobre si e, embora os outros não demonstrassem com tanta intensidade, tinha a sensação de que nenhum deles havia apreciado a apresentação.

"Kai esses são meus irmãos, Hiroto, Tora, Shou e Saga.". Apresentou, puxando o humano mais para dentro da sala, indicando primeiro o jovem que a pouco estava sentado, depois o pianista, o de cabelos mel e por fim o que Kai achou ser o mais bonito.

"Boa noite, é um prazer conhecê-los.". Uke se pronunciou educadamente, curvando-se ligeiramente para frente.

Quando voltou a posição normal ele pôde ver um bonito sorriso nos lábios de Hiroto e a apreensão em seu coração diminuiu consideravelmente, porém foi surpreendido quando Tora se moveu rapidamente, pegando a mão do rapaz, que somente então Kai notara ser baixinho, e o arrastou para fora daquela sala não dando tempo para qualquer argumento de Murai que observou, indignado, a cena.

"Ele não gostou de mim...". Yutaka comentou quase rindo, olhando para Nao, sem entender muito bem a situação.

"Relaxa, ele não gosta de ninguém.". Shou falou dando de ombros em tom divertido.

"Só do Hiroto. Tem horas que ele parece _realmente_ não gostar nem da gente!". Saga confirmou descontraído.

"Bom saber que não é pessoal...". Kai respondeu, sorrindo sem graça.

"Isso não é desculpa para ele agir assim...". Naoyuki murmurou irritado, sem dúvidas não deixaria uma afronta como aquela passar sem a devida punição...

Um novo estremecimento percorreu o corpo do humano, que não entendia o motivo, mas dessa vez quem parecia assustador era o jovem ao seu lado... Havia uma aura estranha, imponente, forte e ela parecia preencher toda a sala, silenciando todos os sons.

"Ah, perdoe-nos, estávamos de saída...". Shou disse educadamente, fitando o irmão mais velho.

"Tudo bem.". Nao respondeu sorrindo e o ar pesado que o envolvia desapareceu completamente.

"Foi um prazer, Kai-san.". Saga sibilou.

"Na próxima oportunidade conversaremos melhor.". Shou afirmou.

"Sem dúvida, o prazer foi meu.". Uke respondeu, curvando-se novamente.

Os rapazes se despediram e logo saíram pelo mesmo local pelo qual haviam entrado.

"Vem comigo.". Murai convidou entrelaçando os dedos da mão esquerda na do parceiro e o guiando pela casa.

Uke se deixou levar, no entanto, sua intuição dizia que devia parar. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais! Enquanto caminhava pensava nas palavras de Nao, fora apresentado como 'namorado' e agora era conduzido a um destino que, embora relutasse em admitir, sabia exatamente qual era. Queria recuar, porém quem estava no controle era o jovem que o conduzia, e, simplesmente não conseguia contrariar...

Quando novamente deu por si, Kai estava no segundo andar da mansão, havia se perdido em pensamentos e não notou nada no caminho. O corredor que percorriam era amplo, só havia três portas, uma em cada parede lateral e uma no fundo e foi em direção a essa que seguiram, logo a alcançando e a transcendendo.

Incômodo arrepio subiu pela coluna vertebral de Yutaka agora que estava naquele amplo e suntuoso quarto. Havia uma cama alta, de aparência macia, recoberta com lençóis negros com algumas almofadas junto ao espaldar e envolta por dossel de acortinado bordô, mesmo tom presente nas cortinas aveludadas que cobriam as janelas. Criados-mudos ficavam ao lado do leito, um rico lustre ornava o teto, embora estivesse desligado e na parede oposta existiam duas outras portas, provavelmente do toalete e do closet. A decoração era completada por um conjunto de sofás em estilo romântico antigo, encobertos por veludo rubro, sendo duas poltronas individuais e um mais comprido, ficando este, de costas e próximo à janela.

"Nao, eu...". O jovem murmurou levemente atordoado.

"Vem...". Murai não deixou que o humano completasse a frase e o levou mais para dentro do cômodo, guiando-o ao sofá maior.

"Sente-se.". Pediu sorrindo levemente.

Kai obedeceu notando o outro se afastar, então desviou o olhar, fitando o céu daquela noite clara, a lua era a única responsável pela iluminação naquele local e contemplar o astro acalmava seus anseios, diminuindo o aperto no peito, porém foi por apenas um instante, pois sabia que o pequeno ruído que acabava de ouvir era a chave girando na fechadura...

"Tudo bem, Kai-chan?". O imortal indagou, sentando-se ao lado do humano, tocando-lhe carinhosamente na mão esquerda, soando atencioso e preocupado.

Uke respirou fundo e somente então encarou o outro.

"Não tenho certeza se deveríamos estar aqui.". Afirmou, medindo as palavras para não ser indelicado, apertando levemente os dedos do menor.

"Qual o problema? Não há nada errado nisso...". Murai sibilou calmo.

"Eu sei que não há, mas...". Titubeou.

"Então... Você simplesmente não quer?". Perguntou o ser da noite, deixando sua voz ser levemente banhada pela tristeza.

"Não é isso! É que... É apenas a terceira vez que nos vemos... Nosso primeiro encontro...". Apressou-se em explicar, afinal se considerasse que o segundo encontro não havia levado mais do que cinco minutos e o primeiro foi durante o funcionamento do pub, aquela era a primeira oportunidade que tinham de conversar e se conhecer, no entanto, pareciam ser velhos amantes que retomavam a relação depois de um tempo sem se ver.

Nao aproximou os corpos, cerrando ligeiramente suas esferas negras que ganharam um brilho predador enquanto sua mão livre tocava o joelho esquerdo do mortal e então depositou um suave beijo na maçã do rosto quente.

"...". Um arrepio, dessa vez agradável, brincou no corpo de Yutaka que apenas fechou os olhos, suspirando levemente.

Os lábios do vampiro novamente tocaram a cútis macia, próximo ao maxilar, acariciando agora o lóbulo da orelha esquerda do mais alto, em seguida tomou-o, gentilmente, entre os dentes, deixando escapar um pequeno gemido de contentamento.

Kai foi obrigado a morder o lábio inferior para conter seu próprio sussurrar.

"Eu já vivi o suficiente para saber o que quero...". Nao sibilou lânguida e roucamente ao ouvido do parceiro, lambendo sensualmente aquela região.

"Humm...". Dessa vez Kai não foi capaz de impedir a própria voz e borboletas pareciam revoar em seu estômago enquanto sentia a mão do outro deslizando vagarosamente entre suas pernas.

"E o que quero, Kai-chan, é você.". Nao ronronou, deixando seu hálito tocar a face do parceiro enquanto sua boca buscava, sedenta, a do humano.

Yutaka reabriu seus orbes a tempo de se encontrar com os do outro, que miravam seus próprios lábios, tão repletos de lascívia que pareciam ter adquirido uma nuança avermelhada e o estremecimento que sentiu se perdeu em meio ao beijo que se iniciou...

O contato começou suavemente, as bocas se abriram e as línguas foram à busca mútua, enroscando-se libidinosamente enquanto os dedos do imortal ainda percorriam a parte interna das coxas do jovem e aproximava os corpos de modo insinuante.

Uke se deixou levar pela carícia, ainda havia certo desconforto, mas ele parecia se dissolver a medida que provava o doce sabor daquela boca e seus braços envolveram a cintura esguia, puxando Nao mais para si. A mão sobre sua coxa deslizou até alcançar o órgão oculto pelas vestes e nesse momento um misto de emoções o invadiu.

Era impossível negar o prazer! Os dedos calmos do menor o acariciavam deleitosamente, correntes elétricas se dissiparam a partir do contato, brincando em seu estômago e coluna, no entanto, ao mesmo tempo, o desconforto retornou e junto a ele uma imagem se formou em sua mente, delineando um rapaz alto, peculiar e cheio de estranha doçura... Era Miyavi.

Afinal o que estava acontecendo consigo? _Gostava_ de Murai, era ótimo estar com ele, mas ainda assim pensava em outra pessoa em um momento como aquele?! Tinha que admitir, também _gostava_ de Miyavi, e embora os sentimentos fossem absolutamente diferentes dentro de si, apenas conseguia defini-los como 'gostar'.

"_O que estou fazendo?"._ Perguntou-se em pensamentos reabrindo os olhos.

Nao percebeu a inquietação de Kai e sabia... Precisava fazer algo a respeito.

"_Não é justo, Nao está se entregando completamente... Tenho que parar!_". Concluiu o moreno, em devaneios.

E os dedos do humano se moveram levemente, prestes a separar os corpos, no entanto, sentiu ambas as mãos do parceiro segurando-lhe a nuca, puxando-lhe delicadamente os cabelos para trás, imprimindo mais força à carícia e foi obrigado a fechar novamente os orbes, apenas correspondendo.

As esferas avermelhadas de Nao se abriram, não queria chegar àquele ponto, mas não podia admitir perder aquele jovem em seus braços, havia algo em Kai, e esse 'algo' o cativara desde o primeiro momento que o vira. Desejava o humano mais do que a qualquer outro no passado e não mediria conseqüências para tê-lo! E, enquanto novamente cerrava seus olhos, deixou que os afiados caninos perfurassem a própria língua e, sem querer, também a do amado.

Kai sentiu uma fisgada e junto a ela um sabor peculiar... Não o reconhecia como algo que já houvesse provado antes, era estranhamente adocicado e quente. Sentia-o descer por sua garganta, rapidamente, indo ao estômago, o calor crescia a cada instante e quando finalmente chegou ao seu coração se espalhou como um relâmpago por todo o corpo.

Incontrolável concupiscência tomou a consciência de Yutaka, seus braços afoitos envolveram a cintura de Nao, puxando o parceiro mais para si, colando os corpos e o obrigando a se sentar em seu colo enquanto sorvia aqueles lábios em busca de mais daquele sabor.

"Hhuumm...". Naoyuki gemeu em meio ao beijo, alimentando o parceiro com seu sangue, percebendo a mão esquerda de Kai deslizar por seu corpo, alcançando o abdômen, erguendo a camisa e tocando aquela região, fazendo sua pele fria se arrepiar com o contato quente.

Novamente Uke apenas se deixava levar, uma ínfima voz em sua mente ainda relutava, perguntando o que estava fazendo e que desejo insano era aquele, mas ela logo foi silenciada por aquele sentimento intenso e seus despudorados dedos envolveram o mamilo direito de Nao, apertando-o e acariciando.

"Aahh...". O imortal arfou, separando os lábios e deixando a cabeça pender para trás, porém logo percebeu o amado se movendo e voltou a fitá-lo, apressando-se a acompanhá-lo ao se erguer, ainda tendo a cintura envolvida pelo braço esquerdo de Kai.

Enquanto guiava o parceiro em direção à cama Yutaka não racionalizava, a mente estava turva, o instinto animal o dominava sobrepujando qualquer dúvida, qualquer pensamento e quando finalmente atingiu seu destino partiu o beijo retirando os sapatos e a própria camisa afoitamente.

O imortal sorriu tendo consciência do que havia feito, percebia nos olhos do outro o brilho rubro provindo do sangue vampírico que o dominaria até que o libidinoso desejo fosse atendido. Retirou os próprios calçados e a camisa, logo sendo novamente apertado num abraço cheio de excitação e beijado com sofreguidão.

O macio colchão afundou com o peso dos corpos que nele se fizeram presentes. Não havia delicadeza nos toques que se iniciaram, a boca faminta de Kai marcava a pele alva enquanto a sua própria era riscada pelas unhas de Naoyuki. Os gemidos substituíam as palavras e as respirações se tornavam pesadas e aceleradas enquanto os corpos se enroscavam, as vestes restantes sendo arrancadas e atiradas ao chão.

Murai sentia que tudo estava indo rápido demais, porém agora nada podia fazer... As conseqüências do seu sangue no corpo do parceiro só poderiam ser freadas se assim o desejasse e não o queria. Kai seria seu, mesmo que aquela primeira vez não fosse exatamente o que esperava, mesmo que fosse apenas desejo...

"_Em breve terei minha recompensa..."._ Pensou, sentindo uma mordida especialmente forte em seu mamilo.

Logo conquistaria o coração do humano e o laço que aquele ato criaria seria a peça chave para fazê-lo e, com esse pensamento permitiu que seu corpo fosse explorado e marcado com volúpia, gemendo em meio ao estranho prazer que surgia em seu corpo imortal.

A dor era facilmente sublimada e um prazer estranho surgia. E, mesmo quando se sentiu penetrado sem prévia preparação não foi apenas de aflição que gemeu... As feridas cicatrizavam no instante no qual eram abertas, ter o amado dentro de si era deleitoso e só foi capaz de acompanhar o ritmo imposto.

Os corpos se moviam juntos, ambos de olhos fechados, deixando escapar o cântico lúbrico que embalava o vai-e-vem frenético enquanto o suor do humano lhe escapava por todos os poros da cútis, liberando o perfume de seus hormônios exaltados que impregnava todo o quarto.

Nao estimulava o próprio órgão com força e velocidade enquanto o parceiro ia fundo dentro de si, tocando constantemente o ponto que mais lhe dava prazer, com quase violência... E simplesmente não foi capaz de se conter por muito tempo, chegando ao ápice, arqueando e gemendo mais alto, percebendo a realidade escapar por instantes inebriantes. Voltou a si apenas quando ambas as mãos de Kai o seguraram pelo quadril, erguendo-o ligeiramente, indo mais forte e veloz, arrancando gemidos quase involuntários até que sentiu o líquido quente em seu interior e pôde se deliciar com a expressão de gozo do moreno mais alto que, no instante seguinte desabou sobre si.

Ambas as respirações estavam aceleradas, os corações batiam fortemente e não havia palavras. Nao envolveu gentilmente o parceiro com os braços, deslizando os dedos pelos fios negros e pelas costas úmidas deixando que se ambos se recuperassem, fechando os olhos e apreciando a doce sensação de estar daquele modo com o ser que amou desde o primeiro momento que viu.

Aos pouco Kai se dava conta de tudo que havia feito, podia ouvir o peito do parceiro rufar, acalmando-se assim como o seu e o carinho que recebia difundia uma sensação boa de relaxamento, mas a mente começava a ser atormentada pelo modo selvagem com o qual agiu.

"_Machuquei o Nao...". _Pensou entristecido.

Lembrava-se de ter visto uma expressão de dor e os gemidos que transmitiam o mesmo sentimento, ainda assim não havia parado! Invadiu o corpo esguio sem prepará-lo... Naquele momento de loucura a resistência imposta pelos músculos tornou ainda mais gostosa a penetração, ampliando também o prazer dos movimentos...

Murai estava relaxado, pequeno sorriso bailava em seus lábios e não se dava ao trabalho de invadir a mente do parceiro, apenas queria continuar daquele jeito...

"_Agi como um animal..."._ Concluiu sentindo o peito doer.

O carinho delicado que recebia fazia o peso de sua consciência aumentar, nem ao menos sabia se teria coragem de olhar nos orbes escuros de Nao mais uma vez, e sem saber o que fazer, suspirou penosamente e se ergueu, finalmente saindo de dentro do corpo menor, devagar, mas sem olhar, temendo ver as feridas que causou.

"Aahh...". Um gemido de protesto deixou os lábios do imortal, que logo abriu os orbes brilhantes com a interrogação que lhe surgiu ao perceber o outro se afastando.

Kai, cabisbaixo, se sentou na beirada da cama, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas, os fios negros levemente úmidos grudavam em seu rosto, sentindo uma enorme vontade de desaparecer, de nunca mais ter que olhar para Nao e encarar o que havia feito.

"Qual o problema?". Murai indagou preocupado, tocando gentilmente o ombro do outro moreno.

O jovem sentiu o peito apertar ainda mais com a gentileza no ato do parceiro. Olhou para trás sem conseguir ocultar a aflição dentro de si e fitar as esferas cor de ébano do outro fez a dor de Yutaka se intensificar, criando um nó em sua garganta, uma louca vontade de chorar.

"Kai-chan... Fala comigo...". Pediu em tom baixo o imortal, não queria mais usar seus poderes para conseguir algo do moreno, por isso apenas guiou a mão direita à face bela, acariciando suavemente, esperando por uma resposta.

O humano fechou os olhos, sentindo uma solitária lágrima rolar.

"Me perdoa.". Uke murmurou tentando engolir o nó na garganta, voltando a encarar o menor.

"Perdoar?". O vampiro repetiu sem compreender.

"Ora, Nao... Eu fui...". Disse retirando a mão que lhe acariciava a face com impaciência, mas não conseguiu concluir a frase, apenas queria socar a si mesmo.

Murai suspirou levemente, mesmo sem ler a mente do namorado já compreendia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo, se sentou ao lado de Kai encostando os corpos e pegando a mão dele entre as suas.

Yutaka mordeu o lábio inferior, nunca havia tratado qualquer um dos seus parceiros de modo tão rude e não conseguia compreender o motivo de tê-lo feito com aquele jovem... Lembrava de cada instante e isso doía profundamente.

"Não estou machucado, se é isso que está pensando." Declarou o imortal.

"Mas...". Kai pretendia protestar, mas parou ao mergulhar nos orbes do outro, havia ali uma estranha verdade da qual não conseguia duvidar.

"No início doeu, mas depois foi bom.". Informou com um sorriso cúmplice na face.

"Aahh Nao... Eu nunca quis... Juro eu... Me perdoa?". Uke falou ainda atordoado.

Murai mordeu o lábio inferior e aproximou as faces sorrindo peralta.

"Até perdôo, mas sob uma condição.". Disse zombeteiro.

"E qual seria?". Perguntou curioso.

"Cuide de mim essa noite.". Afirmou o ser da noite, movendo languidamente o corpo e se sentando no colo do humano, sempre o olhando nos olhos.

Instintivamente Kai enlaçou a cintura esguia, mas ainda titubeava quanto àquele pedido.

"Se você acha que não foi você mesmo, é uma boa oportunidade para me mostrar o verdadeiro Kai, não?". Murai insistiu mordiscando o lábio inferior do moreno.

Yutaka já sentia o coração batendo um pouco mais rápido, pois aquele jovem mexia com seus instintos mais selvagens e tinha prazer em brincar com o fato. Não podia negar para si mesmo que aquela afirmação era verdadeira, se Nao realmente não estava ferido poderia lhe mostrar como agia, poderia dar prazer... Muito prazer.

Com isso em mente uniu as bocas, sem pressa e com gentileza enquanto suas mãos seguravam o parceiro com firmeza e os braços dele lhe envolviam o pescoço. Com um movimento firme Kai se ergueu com Nao em seu colo, e apenas girou depositando o corpo bonito novamente sobre a cama acompanhando-o no ato sem romper a carícia labial.

Murai sentiu-se derreter com a doçura daquele toque e um calor gostoso fez seu coração pulsar mais forte. Os dedos que começaram a deslizar por seu torso eram tão gentis quanto havia imaginado e aqueciam a pele tocada, como se transmitisse vida para dentro de si.

"Hhummm...". O imortal ronronou quando os lábios do humano abandonaram os seus, seguindo para o pescoço e depois para o peito, mordiscando e beijando, acariciando como se estivesse com a coisa mais preciosa do mundo sob si.

Aquela deleitosa sensação fez Murai ter ainda mais convicção no que havia feito, não se arrependia, de agora em diante Kai seria seu, e apenas seu!

**Continua...**

16h06min

02/01/2009

**Nota:**

Antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer à **Lady Anúbis** por ter ajudado a Yume Vy a betar esse capítulo. Infelizmente minha sobrinha linda Uy-chan está dodói e não pôde corrigir meus inúmeros erros. Espero que você fique melhor logo linda!

Esclarecimento importante: sim, havia o lemon completo nesse capítulo, mas resolvi tirar. Primeiro porque ele estava me 'travando', segundo porque a inserção dele me obrigaria a colocar outro no próximo capítulo e, definitivamente, não quero que essa fic se torne um emaranhado de lemons sem sentido. Há um enredo, um roteiro e vou segui-lo o mais fielmente possível. [Sim o primeiro limão Aoi e Uruha já estava nos planos ^-^]

Há uma coisa super importante que me esqueci de revelar a vocês: o Mausoléu existe! Com outro nome, mas existe. É o London Pub e fica aqui em Minas, infelizmente numa cidade bem longe de mim, Uberlândia. Fica aqui o link para quem quiser conhecer: **www. london pub . br**

Ah sobre o "algo de diferente" do Kai... Isso me ocorreu apenas nesse capítulo. Veio-me a mente: "Porque um vampiro do porte de Nao se interessaria por um reles humano?". Simplesmente não dava para deixar isso sem resposta então estou jogando mais um mistério no colo de todas vocês. No entanto esse vem com um brinde, que também pode ser considerado como um presente de aniversário da fic, da autora para as leitoras fiéis que acompanham apesar da longa espera por atualizações, no entanto, para saber, vocês terão que entrar na comunidade de Mausoléu no Orkut [não vou colocar aqui para a nota não ficar grande demais].

No mais, resta apenas agradecer a: Aislyn Matsumoto, Akira Zuu, pmrafaela, Eri-chan Guimarães, Karoh Uchiha, Miyako-san, Ansuya, Nati-Hachichiin, shiroi yuki no hana, Shiroyama Gabi-chan, Akira-cha, Neko Lolita, Lah Kage, Kame-aurevoir, ruu-tyan, Pachi-Angel, bakahoney, Gemini Sakura, bia-yuu-lasneau, Litha-chan, Tatew, Atsuko, giih, Karen, milky, Baby In the Wonderland, Ana Sparrow, Prixy, Sayori, may-31, Yuu, Allana, nathy, duh, Miss Brightside, Le-chan, Cássia, Paulety e Kaori.

Acho que ninguém ficou de fora, né? Mil perdões caso eu tenha esquecido alguém e se deixei de responder a algum comentário.

Beijos.


	7. Ludus e Storge

**Mausoléu**

Aiko Hosokawa

**Capítulo 07 – Ludus e Storge.**

Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo! Mais uma vez aquelas hábeis mãos lhe apertavam a coxa, aquele quadril indecente se encaixava entre suas pernas o oprimindo contra a parede que, provavelmente, era fria, entretanto tudo que conseguia sentir era um calor alucinante, o qual se intensificava na região do pescoço onde aqueles lábios perturbadores distribuíam carícias nada castas.

Uruha, mais uma vez, estava se deixando levar por Aoi. Pequenos gemidos lhe escapavam involuntariamente e o corpo reagia com a força de um vulcão enquanto a mente sussurrava indignada quanto àquela rendição tão natural.

Há pouco mais de uma hora haviam se encontrado nos arredores de uma das casas noturnas mais badaladas da cidade, no entanto, se decidiram por ir a um lugar menos barulhento, onde pudessem dialogar tranquilamente. Por algum tempo caminharam conversando sobre tudo e ao mesmo tempo sobre nada realmente importante, mas pouco se passou até que aqueles olhos negros recaíssem sobre si de forma predadora, causando arrepios por todo seu corpo, e as recordações do encontro anterior não ajudavam a amainar seus próprios instintos.

_"Adorei te provar. Quero repetir a dose..."._ Ouvir essas palavras havia causado o revoar de borboletas em seu estômago e, mesmo de soslaio, pôde reparar no sorriso malicioso que se formou naqueles lábios obscenos. Embora não fosse capaz de conter o rubor que lhe subiu às faces, tinha que admitir o fato de ter desejado aquilo durante todo o dia.

Depois disso não conseguia mais encarar o jovem. Quando novamente deu por si o moreno estava muito próximo, ao seu lado, os braços se tocando delicadamente e, ainda que houvesse tecido impedindo o contado das peles, já se sentiu arrepiar. Todavia, foi quando os dedos do jovem mais baixo se entrelaçaram aos seus que Uruha percebeu a realidade lhe fugir.

Aquela era uma mão demasiadamente fria, no entanto a leve pressão que fazia sobre seus dígitos transmitia uma sensação estranha. Era como a mão de uma criança que há tempos caminha só e perdida, e que pedia, em silêncio, para que não a deixasse no abandono de novo, ao mesmo tempo em que transmitia inexplicável segurança.

Tudo que o loiro conseguiu fazer foi achegar-se melhor ao parceiro, deixando-se ser conduzido pelo caminho que os levou àquele beco, àquele local... Tudo havia começado tão repentinamente que mal conseguia se situar, mas Aoi vinha urgente e essa emoção parecia transbordar, contaminando Takashima e o loiro já buscava a boca libidinosa do outro com sofreguidão.

"_Eu não consigo... Não dá...". _A mente do jovem humano murmurava enquanto percebia a própria camisa sendo retirada.

"_Não dá pra resistir... Serei deste homem quantas vezes ele quiser."._ Concluiu em devaneios no instante anterior ao qual teve seu mamilo vorazmente tomado, o que provocou prazer suficiente para sobrepujar todo e qualquer pensamento racional...

**oooOOOoooo**

**Hyde Park, 21h****45min P.M.**

Reita caminhava a passos rápidos, ignorando o grande número de pessoas que havia ao redor, mas sentia vários pares de olhos recaindo sobre si, dentre os quais facilmente notou os de alguns imortais. Esses vinham repletos de lasciva guiada a si, no entanto também se manteve alheio a eles, mesmo quando ouviu um murmúrio...

"_Quero provar seu sangue, algoz de Marduk..."._

"_Seres inferiores..."._ O imortal loiro pensou.

Aquilo havia acontecido há séculos, ainda assim... Mesmo aqueles que haviam recebido o negro dom após o incidente conheciam a história.

"_A 'lenda' de como caiu um dos..."._ Reita pensava enquanto caminhava, mas sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando finalmente seus olhos pousaram sobre uma pequena figura.

Ruki estava a alguns metros de distância, de pé diante da margem do lago Serpentine, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta jeans, o olhar perdido em algum ponto da água plácida.

Foi impossível ao ser-da-noite não sorrir com a visão. O humano era graciosamente pequeno, os cabelos loiros e lisos que se moviam sutilmente ao vento intensificavam a sensação de que aquele jovem foi feito para ser mimado e protegido.

"Boa noite, chibi.". Reita disse parando ao lado do outro.

Matsumoto estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos a cerca de alguns planos para o _pub_ que se sobressaltou devido ao cumprimento. Rapidamente guiou o olhar para sua esquerda e não foi capaz de conter seus lábios que se curvaram em um sorriso de alegria.

"Ei! Já disse para não me chamar assim!". Protestou, desfazendo o riso e tentando soar contrariado. Afinal por que ser chamado de pequeno não o irritava verdadeiramente quando era aquele jovem quem dizia?

"Tudo bem Ruki-san, eu paro.". O vampiro respondeu na defensiva, mas sorrindo.

"Também não precisa ser formal. 'Ruki' é o suficiente.". Ponderou, tirando as mãos dos bolsos e usando a direita para prender atrás da orelha alguns fios que lhe caiam na face.

"Concordo, se você também abolir o 'san' quando me chamar.". Condicionou o imortal.

"Certo. Então, Reita, vamos?". Takanori convidou, começando a caminhar.

"Sim... Aonde você quer ir? O parque é cheio de cafés e locais interessantes, nas proximidades também há vários lugares animados.". Informou, andando ao lado do pequeno, olhando-o enquanto falava.

"Humm.". Ruki murmurou de forma pensativa, analisando as opções.

"Que tal se apenas caminhássemos enquanto conversamos? É a primeira vez que venho aqui.". Propôs, olhando ao redor, apreciando a vista.

"Para mim está ótimo...". O ser-da-noite respondeu mantendo suas esferas negras presas ao mortal; Ruki era uma pessoa exótica, em seus modos de vestir, de falar e comportar; queria realmente descobrir mais sobre ele, desvendar cada mistério daquela alma, aprofundar-se...

"O que ta encarando?". Inquiriu o menor, erguendo a sobrancelha de forma interrogativa.

"Nada... Só estava pensando em que tipo de trabalho você fazia antes de vir para Londres.". Argumentou sem demora.

"Ah sim... Eu era jornalista, meio frustrado." Ruki admitiu, suspirando levemente.

"Sério? Por quê?". Reita perguntou genuinamente curioso.

Por alguma estranha razão Matsumoto se sentiu muito feliz pelo interesse que o outro demonstrava e, mesmo que se conhecessem há pouco tempo, se sentia livre para responder sinceramente.

"Sempre gostei de escrever, por isso escolhi a profissão. Contudo o que sempre amei mesmo é compor minhas músicas e cantá-las.". Revelou em tom levemente sonhador.

"Adoro música! Até toco baixo!". O imortal disse sem conseguir conter a ligeira empolgação em sua voz e o interesse que brilhou em seus olhos, estava gostando cada vez mais de estar ao lado daquele humano.

"Mesmo? Eu toco baixo, guitarra, bateria e piano, mas prefiro cantar!". Ruki também se empolgou, acabara de entrar em um campo que muito amava e ter aquilo em comum com alguém tão interessante quanto Reita deixava-o realmente feliz.

"Uau... Me senti um mero amador iniciante...". O vampiro brincou.

"Ah, mas o piano foi por obrigação, embora esse seja o único instrumento no qual me acho razoável... Mas... Por que o baixo, Reita?". O menor apressou-se a responder e fez questão de dar vazão à curiosidade natural.

"Tsc... Sobre isso...". Desviou o olhar, guiando-o primeiro para o chão, depois para o céu noturno.

Takanori ergueu a sobrancelha interrogativamente.

"Meu motivo é tão impuro...". Respondeu, tentando conter a diversão que naturalmente escapava em sua voz.

"Hum? Por quê?". A interrogação ficou ainda mais marcada na face do jovem e então algo dentro de si revirou, pois aqueles olhos negros voltaram a recair sobre si, agora cheios de sentimento vivaz... Cheios de felicidade! E teve certeza, naquele momento, que desejava despertar mais daquilo no outro.

"É o instrumento mais fácil, sabe?!". As palavras fluíram com simplicidade dos lábios daquele que sobrevivia aos séculos.

Silêncio quase mórbido se instaurou entre a dupla, contudo não durou mais do que algumas frações de segundo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". A desprendida e incontida gargalhada de Matsumoto soou, chamando a atenção de alguns transeuntes.

Uma agradável sensação invadiu o ser-da-noite quando aquele som lhe chegou aos ouvidos, havia ali uma alegria levemente infantil e cristalina que contagiava o coração vampiro e o impelia a sorrir junto.

"Isso! Pode rir da minha mediocridade.". Reita disse em tom falsamente ofendido, sem ser capaz de conter o próprio divertimento.

"Desculpe Rei-chan! Seu motivo é realmente impuro! HAHAHAHA".

Ruki simplesmente não conseguia se conter, a ponto de não ter se dado conta do modo como havia chamado o outro, mas ao imortal o fato não passou desapercebido e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso que logo se tornou uma gargalhada contida, ecoando somada a do humano por alguns minutos.

Depois de algum tempo as risadas exaltadas cessaram e a conversa prosseguiu animada enquanto caminhavam lado a lado; usufruindo da agradável companhia, ambos esqueciam o tempo e o espaço, aproveitando a oportunidade para se conhecerem melhor e relaxar.

"Então acabamos expulsos do nosso baile de formatura!". Matsumoto falou com certa indignação.

"Não acredito nisso! E seus amigos?". O mais alto indagou rindo.

"Ah não se engane com aqueles dois! Eles são piores do que eu!". Afirmou na defensiva.

"Até o moreno? Ele não tem cara, na verdade parece alguém muito sério.". Comentou.

"O Kai?! Putz! Todos acham isso, mas as confusões nas quais ele já nós meteu são o dobro dos problemas que eu criei!". O pequeno argumentou.

"'Quem vê cara, não vê coração. '". Mencionou meio incrédulo.

"Essa frase resume o Kai, sem dúvida!".

De repente Ruki sentiu o pé direito se chocando contra algo rígido, provocando uma dor aguda que mal teve tempo de sentir, pois seu corpo se inclinou sem equilíbrio para frente e a queda seria inevitável... No entanto, antes que atingisse o solo, percebeu-se sendo puxado no sentido oposto.

Matsumoto demorou alguns milésimos de segundo para se situar, tudo aconteceu rápido demais! Quando finalmente voltou a si percebeu estar envolto por braços fortes e protetores que o mantinham colado a um tórax esguio e másculo. Um forte e gélido relâmpago transpassou o corpo do jovem e o tempo pareceu correr lentamente, enquanto guiava o olhar para cima até cruzar seus orbes com o do belo homem que o acompanhava.

"...". Reita olhava preocupado em direção ao menor, um calor gostoso o invadindo, e embora soubesse que ele já não cairia mais, não sentia vontade de soltar...

O coração do humano disparou; tudo lhe fugiu à mente, apenas sentia o corpo estranhamente relaxado até que uma imagem surgiu em meio ao vazio... O sonho! Reita o fazendo gemer... De imediato o rubor lhe subiu às faces e se afastou, desfazendo o breve contato.

O imortal arregalou levemente os olhos com a cena que lhe atingiu o pensamento. Não havia sido proposital, a memória de Takanori havia surgido com intensidade em um momento no qual não conseguira reprimir os próprios poderes e, mesmo com o afastar repentino, não foi capaz de conter a curiosidade, invadindo a mente do outro, surpreendendo-se com o que viu.

"Obrigado, Reita... E desculpe, estava distraído e não olhei por onde andava...". O jovem empresário falou sem olhar para o outro. Finalmente percebeu que havia tropeçado no primeiro de três degraus que davam acesso a uma ponte sobre o lago.

"Hum?! Sem problemas...". Respondeu sem saber como agir, observando o ser que parecia indefeso caminhar até o meio da ponte, apoiando as mãos no corrimão e então o ouviu suspirar levemente.

Aquele humano mexia profundamente consigo, tinha que admitir... Despertava-lhe sensações e emoções que há longos séculos já não mais existia em seu peito, aquela companhia gerava um calor mais gratificante do que o mais saboroso sangue que já provara.

"_Qual deve ser o gosto dele?"._ O pensamento lhe surgiu de forma inevitável e o afastou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Matsumoto tentava controlar os sentimentos e pensamentos, não queria deixar o clima ruim. Aquela estava sendo uma noite muito aprazível, não desejava estragá-la por causa de uma carência idiota.

"_Será que é mesmo só carência?"._ Perguntou-se intimamente.

"Ruki...". O imortal chamou se aproximando.

"...". O jovem apenas se virou para trás.

"... Posso te fazer um pedido?". Completou.

"Considerando que você me salvou de um belo tombo... Claro.". Ruki brincou, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

"Cante uma de suas músicas para mim?". Pediu com expressão séria na face.

O primeiro impulso de Matsumoto foi dizer um sonoro não, contudo foi completamente desarmado quando mergulhou naqueles negros olhos que o fascinavam. Vacilou por um momento e uma letra lhe veio à memória...

"...". Reita esperou parado e em silêncio.

"_Anata no tegami ni wa yome nai ji dake. Atte sono kuchi kara kikasete hoshii."._ Finalmente a grave voz rompeu o silêncio, enquanto Ruki erguia o olhar para ver a reação que despertaria.

O vampiro estremeceu e sentiu algo dentro de si revirar... O que era aquilo?

"_Narenai shiro wa nigate toiki sae hibiku. Sora no iro sae shiretara sukuwareru noni._". O pequeno continuou.

Aquela voz era emocionante, instrumentos não eram necessários para torná-la o mais belo som que já ouviu, era como um cântico mítico que o cativava...

"_Umaku dekinu kokyuu mo itsuka wasuretai. __Sou negaeru tsuyo sa mo hikanabi sou de_.". Takanori não conseguia desviar o olhar do outro e sentiu como se borboletas revoassem aceleradamente em seu estômago quando Reita começou a se mover em sua direção.

A criatura que sobrevivia aos séculos se sentia hipnotizada, somente para o pequeno é que tinha olhos e ouvidos. Contudo o som harmonioso roubava-lhe a atenção também de outros sentidos, o tato era atiçado fazendo os fios mais finos eriçarem, o olfato percebia apenas o cheiro daquele rapaz e a língua formigava num desejo familiar que descia lhe queimando a garganta.

"_'Utsu fuse no asu' utaeba toge o tsutau suimin"._ De forma instintiva Ruki baixou o tom de voz quando a distância entre eles era inferior a um passo, porém o olhar se manteve firme à medida que o batimento cardíaco acelerava seu ritmo, tornando-se instável e quase doloroso.

O aroma dos hormônios naturalmente liberados por Matsumoto, que ficava mais intenso a cada instante, instigava o loiro mais alto e o rufar cardíaco selvagem que ouvia o excitava. Sem racionalizar ergueu a mão direita, deslizando suavemente a ponta dos dedos na face alva e quente, ao passo que seu olhar se fixava nos lábios tenros que se moviam graciosamente.

"_karada ni karamaserareta Restraint"._ A voz do humano era um fino fio quando mais algumas palavras foram pronunciadas, contudo o restante da letra se perdeu em algum lugar em sua mente quando reparou no intenso desejo contido naqueles olhos cor de ébano.

Os dígitos do imortal fluíram um pouco mais até que o indicador se postou atrás do queixo do menor e o polegar na frente, prendendo gentilmente aquele local. O olhar secular procurou na bela face diante de si algum resquício de resistência que não encontrou e então aproximou os lábios até uni-los.

Um prazeroso estremecimento percorreu o corpo de Ruki quando sentiu aqueles lábios, macios e gélidos, tocando os seus, apenas se deixou levar, fechando os olhos e depositando as mãos nos flancos da cintura esguia.

Com o assentimento total Reita tornou o contato mais íntimo, inserindo sua língua na boca quente e úmida dando início a uma exploração sedutora e calma; os sabores e sentimentos se mesclavam de modo sublime e o peito frio se enchia de um calor tépido e delicado.

O tempo e o espaço novamente deixaram de ter importância para o casal que se permitiu ser envolto pela aura terna que brotava, os corpos se aconchegavam com naturalidade singular e, quando a carícia findou, olharam-se langorosamente, para depois se abraçarem.

"_O que estou fazendo?"_. A pergunta martelou a mente do ser-da-noite. Não conseguia acreditar que havia deixado aquilo acontecer, estava consentindo que um reles mortal entrasse em sua vida de um jeito que não deveria.

Ruki suspirou, tomado pelo êxtase de um beijo embriagante, sentia-se leve como uma pluma e o corpo junto ao seu liberava um perfume tão agradável que o fazia desejar ficar ali pela eternidade.

"_Não posso permitir que __aquilo__ aconteça novamente..."._ Reita concluiu consigo mesmo. Uma dor fina nasceu no peito do imortal ao mesmo tempo em que as palavras que devia pronunciar se formavam em seu cérebro.

"Ruki...". A voz quase imperceptivelmente engasgada do mais alto sibilou.

E o menor apenas ergueu seu olhar, afastando-se ligeiramente do corpo esguio para melhor contemplar a face bonita diante de si.

A boca do vampiro se entreabriu, mas o som não saiu, sem conseguir se segurar mergulhou nos orbes escuros do outro que brilhavam mais do que a mais bela das pérolas negras e seu raciocínio se perdeu em meio à imensidão calorosa na qual se viu envolto. E restou-lhe apenas uma escolha possível... Novamente uniu os lábios dando início a novo beijo.

Matsumoto se rendeu por completo ao momento e se deixou afagar, enquanto retribuía da mesma forma e, assim, a dupla se perdeu um no outro por um tempo que não se podia contar, trocando doces palavras, ignorando, propositalmente, o mundo...

"Nossa já é tão tarde?!". Ruki disse estupefato ao olhar o relógio em seu pulso depois do findar de mais um beijo.

Reita respirou fundo. Uma brisa morna, vinda do leste, aguçou seus instintos e, embora o que estava por vir não o ameaçasse, provocava uma imensa vontade de dormir.

"Acho que é cedo, na verdade...". Respondeu em tom levemente zombeteiro.

"Realmente...". Murmurou divertido o humano.

"Preciso ir. À noite o 'Mausoléu' abre.". Novamente foi Ruki quem falou.

"Tudo bem. Vou te levar em casa.". O mais alto disse, afastando os corpos, mas mantendo a mão direita do outro, segura entre seus dedos.

"Ah não precisa; moro realmente longe daqui." Afirmou sem querer incomodar.

"Mais um motivo então. Meu carro está estacionado aqui perto. Vem.".

Embora gentil Ruki percebeu que aquelas palavras possuíam um tom imperativo, contudo não desejou contestá-lo e se deixou guiar até saírem do parque, indo a uma das ruas adjacentes e menos movimentada. Realmente poucos minutos depois ambos pararam diante de um veículo.

"É esse?". Matsumoto murmurou a pergunta, analisando um belíssimo modelo antigo de _Porsche_ pintado no mais intenso rubro tom.

"Sim, por que a pergunta?". O imortal indagou curioso, mantendo seu hábito de não invadir a mente alheia.

"Ele é um clássico! Como o conseguiu?". Ruki adorava carros antigos e sabia bem que o proprietário de um raramente abria mão de algo tão precioso.

"Ah o _Porsche 356 Speedster_ é meu favorito! Sou o único dono!". Reita se empolgou e não conseguiu se refrear com a descoberta de algo a mais em comum com o outro.

"...". Takanori ergueu a sobrancelha de modo intrigado e entreabriu os lábios para inquirir, contudo não teve tempo.

"Quero dizer, ele é herança de família!". O ser-da-noite se apressou a corrigir, dando-se conta da gafe que cometeu.

"Ah sim, claro...". Afinal aquela era a única explicação possível para o proprietário do 'Mausoléu'.

"Vem.". O mais alto convidou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Ruki nada disse, apenas caminhou até o automóvel e abriu a porta, sentando-se em seguida.

No instante posterior o brilhante rubi automotivo ganhou as ruas da cidade palco de importantes acontecimentos para a humanidade e a dupla seguiu conversando como velhos conhecidos. Ocasionalmente Reita pedia instruções sobre qual caminho seguir, a fim de não levantar suspeitas. Cerca de 40 minutos depois o carro voltou a parar, agora diante da imponente construção secular que servia de lar aos três humanos recém chegados do Japão.

"Não precisava ter se incomodado.". Ruki sibilou, olhando para o belo jovem a seu lado.

Quando adentrara no terreno daquela mansão o vampiro havia sentido uma estranha presença, um cheiro diferente no ar e, agora que estava diante da construção principal, seus instintos rugiam, pois havia algo estranho ali.

"Hum?! Não foi incômodo. Posso te acompanhar até a entrada?". Pediu, querendo se aproximar mais daquele local.

"Claro!". Respondeu com enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Ambos saíram do veículo e começaram a subir os degraus. A cada passo o estranho sentimento no peito de Reita se tornava mais forte, a presença era intensa, a um nível que poucas vezes na vida havia sentido. Contudo não era ameaçadora e parecia tão antiga quanto as pedras que constituíam o palacete.

"Obrigado pela noite.". Takanori falou assim que parou de costas para as grandes portas de madeira. Por um breve instante relembrou o sonho e cogitou convidar o outro loiro a entrar, mas logo afastou tais pensamentos, ainda era cedo demais...

"Sou eu quem deve agradecer, faz séculos que não passo horas tão agradáveis.". Retrucou voltando a atenção ao mortal e aproximando os corpos.

Ruki riu com o 'eufemismo' e se deixou aconchegar junto ao outro, sentindo os braços protetores em sua cintura e envolvendo os próprios no pescoço de Reita, guiando os lábios em direção aos que vinham para si, dando início a mais um prazeroso beijo.

O ser-da-noite respirou fundo quando as bocas se afastaram de leve e sorriu internamente com o suspirar que veio do menor.

"Durma bem meu pequeno". Sibilou e depositou um suave e superficial beijo em Ruki.

"Obrigado. A gente se vê, né?!". Perguntou mirando os olhos escuros próximos a si.

"Claro, não pretendo te deixar escapar.". Brincou, apertando a cintura estreita e novamente beijou os lábios do outro.

"Até mais então.". Ruki acariciou o peito másculo colado a si e se afastou.

"Até...". Sussurrou em resposta, dando o primeiro de três passos para trás, ao final dos quais girou sobre os calcanhares e desceu a escadaria, logo entrando em seu _Porsche_.

"_O que quer que tenha habitado esse lugar, não mais está aqui, mas deixou sua presença impregnada em cada centímetro do lugar."._ Pensou ligando o carro, não havia motivo para se preocupar.

"_Foi bom ter tirado o carro da garagem hoje"_. Raciocinou, dando a partida e saindo do local.

**oooOOOooo**

Novamente Uruha estava caminhando ao lado de Aoi, ambos não tinham destino firmado, iam seguindo a passos lentos e muito próximos um do outro. Contudo perturbador silêncio havia se instaurado poucos instantes depois de terem saído do beco.

O humano sentia um estranho aperto no peito, haviam feito sexo de maneira tórrida em um local nada apropriado e depois das risadas eufóricas praticamente não conversaram. Na verdade o moreno nem o encarava e, por mais superficial que aquela reação fosse até o momento, aquilo machucava.

Uma agradável música chegou aos ouvidos de Takashima, procurou com o olhar sua origem e logo encontrou um grupo de artistas de rua tocando seus instrumentos; havia dois violinistas e dois guitarristas. A melodia por eles liberada era melancólica e tocante.

Instintivamente o loiro se sentiu atraído e seguiu em direção aos músicos, percebendo-se ser acompanhado pelo moreno, que também mantinha sua atenção direcionada ao grupo e ambos pararam a alguns passos de distância, assim como haviam feito outras pessoas.

"Eles não tem técnica, mas são bons". O comentário deixou os lábios do humano de modo natural e em tom baixo, quase como se houvesse dito apenas para si.

"Técnica não é o mais importante e sim a paixão com que se toca.". A voz de Aoi soou de um modo que Uruha nunca havia ouvido e, por isso, o loiro se surpreendeu e encarou o parceiro.

"Você toca algum instrumento?". Indagou curioso quanto à emoção expressa naquelas palavras.

"Guitarra, sou apaixonado pela sonoridade do instrumento.". O vampiro informou, fixando o olhar no humano.

"Eu também...". A grave voz de Kouyou escapou um tom abaixo do que havia planejado, ainda assim estava repleta de surpresa e encantamento.

Os olhos negros como a mais profunda noite sem luar de Aoi brilharam sem que se desse conta; toda a sua atenção foi capturada por aquele jovem. Por mais que pudesse ler cada pensamento que naquela mente se passava, havia se surpreendido com a descoberta. Afinal seus poderes eram limitados ao superficial, jamais poderia mergulhar naquela alma com suas habilidades vampiras e conhecer cada detalhe que moldava a personalidade do humano, ainda assim, desejou ser capaz de fazê-lo.

O mundo pareceu girar para Uruha quando aquelas esferas negras o fulminaram intensamente, parecia ser aquela a primeira vez que Aoi o olhava e se sentiu levemente constrangido com aquela grandiosa curiosidade direcionada a si, contudo se manteve firme, devolvendo o profundo olhar.

Os provocantes lábios do imortal se curvaram em um sorriso largo e realmente feliz até se tornar em uma discreta risada que fazia seus orbes brilharem ainda mais.

"Qual a graça?". Uruha inquiriu se sentindo constrangido.

"Você.". A resposta foi dita com alegria quase infantil.

"Eu?". O tom de voz do mortal saiu mais firme e levemente ofendido.

"Sim, você... Você é uma graça, sabia?!". Há quanto tempo Aoi não se permitia sorrir daquele jeito tão desprendido? Ele não se atrevia a tentar se lembrar, mas gostou muito.

"...". Kouyou ficou mais constrangido, mas não mais irritado ou ofendido. Foi tomado por uma felicidade morna que lhe subiu às faces e desviou o olhar para algum ponto no chão, em seguida novamente para os músicos.

Mais uma vez o silêncio se fez presente por alguns instantes, mas prontamente ocorreu ao loiro uma dúvida e, quando se virou para perguntar viu Aoi passar diante de seus olhos indo em direção aos músicos.

"Onde...?". Murmurou, todavia não concluiu a pergunta, preferindo observar onde e o que o outro pretendia fazer. E sua curiosidade aumentou quando viu o moreno parar próximo a um dos guitarristas e murmurar-lhe algo no ouvido; independente do que fosse, a resposta foi um aceno positivo com a cabeça e então o rapaz retirou o instrumento que trazia dependurado no ombro e entregou a Aoi.

"_Ele vai tocar!"_. Finalmente o loiro percebeu um tanto surpreso, e certa ansiedade lhe correu. Com mais afinco fitou o moreno colocar a alça do instrumento no ombro, depois afinou a guitarra e mexeu no pequeno amplificador depositado no chão para então arrumar sua postura e, enfim, tocou.

O som que chegou aos ouvidos de Takashima despertou-lhe um arrepio que nasceu na base da coluna e se espalhou por todo o corpo. A melodia era baixa, profunda, envolvente e intensa; parecia com palavras sussurradas pela mais desamparada alma da Terra, provocava uma incomensurável vontade de chorar, assim como também a de contemplar o ser responsável por ela.

Uruha não apenas ouvia, mas sentia cada nota musical liberada, elas entravam-lhe por todos os poros da pele e dominavam seus sentidos, fazendo tudo que não fosse Aoi tornar-se um imenso borrão negro sem importância.

O moreno estava lá de pé, diante de si com aquela indecente camisa de renda transparente, sobreposta por um casaco igualmente preto com as mangas dobradas quase até o cotovelo, deixando ver a luva escura sem dedos que cobria ambas as mãos, que tocavam o instrumento completamente branco e lustroso, contrastando com o negrume da calça. Era, sem dúvida, a visão mais bela que já tivera na vida, porém se lamentava por não poder ver os olhos escuros quase totalmente encobertos pelos fios lisos que caiam em desalinho para frente e se moviam de leve.

"_É como um deus em meio a meros mortais."._ O loiro imaginou tomado pelo torpor contemplativo.

"_Mas ser um deus entre mortais não seria solitário?"_. Perguntou-se, olhando ao redor, somente então se dando conta de que todos que antes ali estavam agora olhavam o moreno e um número ainda maior de pessoas havia parado para prestar atenção, inclusive os músicos.

Um estranho sentimento invadiu o coração do jovem empresário ao notar que Aoi estava sozinho e que todos pareciam satisfeitos apenas com a possibilidade de contemplá-lo.

"_Só isso não me satisfaz..."._ Pensou determinado.

"Quero alcançá-lo!". Sussurrou para si e então deixou o repouso indo ao outro guitarrista de rua, pedindo emprestado o instrumento que jazia inerte em seus braços.

Aoi estava concentrado em criar aquela canção, deixava os dedos deslizarem por onde desejavam, sem se preocupar se havia coerência no som produzido, que refletia algumas das lembranças que lhe vinham indesejadamente. E então o som de um instrumento igual ao seu lhe roubou a atenção.

"Mas o que...?". Sibilou, parando de tocar e fitando o humano que o acompanhava e que havia 'riffado' a guitarra.

"É um desafio moreno.". Uruha disse sorrindo e novamente dedilhou as cordas.

"Seu atrevido... Topo!". Respondeu com um sorriso de divertimento na face.

Kouyou apenas riu em resposta e se postou diante do outro, mantendo uma distância de, aproximadamente, um metro e começou a tocar encarando o rapaz menor, mas ocasionalmente fitando a guitarra.

Depois de um belo solo Aoi começou o seu.

A transformação da música produzida foi facilmente notada, embora ainda provocasse a vontade de contemplar, comum àquele instrumento, ela era, agora, vivida e empolgante, como os sorrisos que ambos carregavam.

Sentimentos estes que se intensificaram quando as guitarras soaram juntas e a distância entre a dupla diminuiu. O tom subiu, se tornando mais forte, mais inebriante, indo ao ápice por alguns instantes e então desceu em notas que se prolongaram até desaparecerem no vazio do silêncio.

Aoi e Uruha se olhavam, felicidade cintilava em ambas as faces e então veio a salva de palmas que os fez voltar ao mundo real. A dupla fez leve reverência em agradecimento, devolveram as guitarras aos legítimos donos e se afastaram do rebuliço que havia se formado.

Somente quando já estavam a vários metros dos músicos, que voltaram a tocar, é que o mais alto percebeu-se sendo guiado pelo moreno que lhe segurava a mão direita e seu peito se encheu de um calor agradável.

"Obrigado por me acompanhar.". Finalmente o imortal falou sorrindo e parando de frente para o outro.

"Faço sempre que você desejar.". Takashima respondeu também sorrindo.

"Você pode se arrepender dessas palavras, não sou fácil de saciar...". Aoi ficou sério ao dizer tais palavras, que traduziam a verdade de sua alma.

"Permita-me tentar?". Uruha também abandonou o sorriso e deu um passo a frente quase unindo os corpos, deixando-se mergulhar no profundo olhar do jovem menor.

O ser-da-noite buscou descobrir o que havia naquele olhar mortal que o mantinha cativo, mas não conseguia compreender. Uruha era, ao mesmo tempo, familiar e misterioso, o que tornava impossível uma negativa àquele pedido, mas não daria sua resposta com palavras... Apenas levou a mão direita para a nuca do mais alto e o puxou para um beijo.

Uruha se deixou levar, tentou soltar a mão direita segura pela esquerda do outro, mas Aoi não permitiu, por isso enlaçou a cintura esguia apenas com o outro braço, colando os corpos enquanto a língua do parceiro vinha em direção a sua, de um modo até então desconhecido.

A carícia que se iniciou, diferente das outras até então trocadas, estava repleta de tranquilidade, não havia luxúria deliberada, apenas carinho, companheirismo e curiosidade quase infantil. Era como o primeiro beijo de duas almas que ansiavam se tocar a tempos imemoráveis, mas eram impedidas pelo invólucro carnal. A noção dos segundos transcorrendo foi perdida e os dedos das mãos em unidade se entrelaçaram, apertando-se gentilmente até o findar do beijo.

"Hum...". Um pequeno ronronar escapou do loiro junto a um sorriso e somente então abriu seus orbes se deparando com a negritude dos do parceiro que brilhavam intensamente.

Aoi não conseguia encontrar palavras ou mesmo razões que explicassem tudo o que estava acontecendo, não compreendia o misto de emoções em seu peito onde julgava não haver mais um coração que pudesse _sentir_... E se entregou ao momento enquanto o humano puxava assuntos que lhe pareciam interessantes, por isso respondia com empolgação e caminhava ao lado de Uruha sem se dar conta de que mantinha a mão dele sempre junta a sua e, nem notou o tempo passar.

"Logo vai amanhecer...". Kouyou comentou olhando o horizonte que começava a ganhar tons mais claros em prenúncio da alvorada.

"As horas passaram rápido essa noite.". O vampiro se surpreendeu, reparando que os tons claros já refletiam no rio Tâmisa não muito longe de onde estavam.

"Ainda quero dar uma volta de barco lá.". O loiro falou.

"O dia está apenas começando...". Aoi disse, sorrindo levemente.

"Ah eu adoraria, mas preciso descansar para voltar ao trabalho hoje à noite.". Por um instante Takashima quis aceitar, mas havia cometido deslizes demais e não queria receber outro sermão de Kai.

"Então fica para nosso próximo passeio?". Indagou, docemente, o ser-da-noite.

"Combinado.". Uruha se conteve para não parecer empolgado demais, a idéia de sair novamente com o moreno muito lhe agradava.

"Então vamos achar um táxi para você...". E o imortal puxou o parceiro, iniciando a busca.

Poucos minutos depois o carro estava parado ao lado da dupla que, com alguns beijos, se despediu. Em seguida o moreno voltou a caminhar e inevitáveis questionamentos o invadiram.

'O que está acontecendo?'; 'Por que não o matei no beco como havia planejado?'; 'Como fui permitir que isso acontecesse?'; e, à medida que cada indagação sem resposta ia se juntando ao monte desconexo em sua mente, o vampiro se sentia mais confuso, perdido, frustrado e, graças a isso irritado.

Nunca em sua vida, mortal ou imortal, uma torrente tão intensa o havia assolado dessa forma; sentia o peito apertado e não se importava por onde caminhava, tão pouco dava atenção aos raios solares que lhe tocavam a nuca ou ao sono que isso provocava, apenas se focava na figura loira em sua mente.

"_Preciso parar... Tirá-lo da minha cabeça... Há apenas um meio de fazer isso!". _O pensamento se firmou decisivo e o vampiro ergueu o olhar, localizando-se na cidade e então, mais rápido do que qualquer observador atento pudesse perceber, correu.

Suas pernas conheciam o caminho, embora nunca o tivesse percorrido antes, pois o viu na mente do loiro. Poucos instantes depois estava parado diante do palacete onde Uruha morava com os amigos.

_"Que presença é essa?"._ Perguntou-se em pensamento, caminhando para a lateral da construção.

Podia sentir naquele lugar uma força descomunal e antiga, contudo era algo longínquo, qualquer que fosse a origem ela havia deixado a mansão há pouco tempo, talvez algumas semanas.

"Que estranho...". Sussurrou para si, afinal somente se lembrava de algo assim quando mergulhava nas suas primeiras lembranças de vida imortal.

"_Não vim aqui para isso!"._ Raciocinou balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Os olhos escuros, a partir da pupila e daí para toda a íris, se tingiram de vermelho sangue e agudos colmilhos sobressaíram no sorriso sádico que se formou nos lábios bonitos, pois havia identificado a janela que tanto queria. Com um salto silencioso alcançou a sacada e abriu a janela sem ao menos tocá-la; felinamente adentrou ao quarto, desvencilhando-se das pesadas cortinas que faziam o dia parecer noite ali dentro e então parou, diante da cama ocupada por um jovem mortal.

Uruha estava entregue ao sonho que parecia feliz, pois um sorriso discreto lhe adornava os lábios; o corpo bonito estava coberto até a cintura deixando ver o tórax vestido com uma regata branca que permitia a visão de boa parte da pele alva. Como estava virado para cima, as madeixas mel caiam para trás em desalinho e a ausência de qualquer tipo de maquiagem tornava, para Aoi, aquela face ainda mais bela.

Aoi sorriu ainda mais maliciosamente e pulou sobre o colchão, graças a sua natureza mística e a seu desejo não ocorreu impacto e consequentes movimentos.

"Hum...". O loiro ronronou se movendo levemente virando o rosto para o lado.

"Nem precisava oferecer...". Sussurrou o ser-da-noite observando a jugular pulsante que ficou amostra para si.

O moreno se abaixou e engatinhou languidamente sobre o corpo adormecido e parou seu olhar na face tranquila, em seguida voltando a atenção ao pescoço alongado... Usando a mão direita retirou com delicadeza os fios que jaziam naquele local e se inclinou mais, aproximando os dentes afiados da cútis a ser perfurada.

"_Dessa vez eu não paro..."._ Pensou abrindo a boca para desferir o golpe fatal.

"Aoi...".

O vampiro recuou rapidamente saindo de cima da cama como se tivesse sido golpeado e então viu o loiro ronronar mais uma vez, movendo-se em meio ao sonho, ficando de lado e agarrando um travesseiro com um sorriso maior nos lábios.

"_Ele está sonhando comigo!"._ O óbvio lhe veio à mente e se deixou cair sentado sobre as próprias pernas, ao lado da cama; os olhos, não mais escarlates, se prenderam ao humano, contudo não lhe invadiu a mente, apenas observou e observou. Não conseguia desviar o olhar, por isso se deixou ficar ali por algum tempo... Horas...

O barulho de chuveiro vindo de outro quarto o trouxe de volta à realidade, deu-se conta então da presença de outro vampiro na propriedade, esse conhecia bem e não temia.

"_Então o moreno virou caça do Murai_...". Concluiu em pensamento. Era algo raro seres como Nao se envolverem com humanos, aquilo sem dúvidas geraria confusão.

"_Não é da minha conta."._ E se ergueu, saindo sorrateiramente do quarto, pois tinha muito que refletir...

**oooOOOooo**

**À noite... Mausoléu.**

A casa havia iniciado seu funcionamento há pouco menos de uma hora, todavia muitas pessoas já preenchiam o local, mas Kai, como garçom, não tinha muito trabalho, o que lhe causava estranheza.

"Vou ao banheiro rapidinho, já volto.". Murmurou para Uruha, o _barman_, e, logo, saiu fazendo de conta que não havia reparado no sorriso sacana do amigo.

Desde que acordaram naquele dia, Ruki e Uruha não faziam outra coisa se não pegar no pé do moreno graças à notícia de que o Uke havia passado a noite com o _namorado_. 'Foi rápido, heim?!' Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu e não queria lembrar do que veio a seguir.

"_Eles vão me atormentar pelo resto da vida!"_. Exclamou em pensamento, afinal havia dito com veemência, antes de sair, que Nao não era seu namorado.

As duas pessoas que estavam no banheiro quando o moreno entrou logo saíram, por algum motivo pareceu a Uke que havia receio em seus olhos quando eles o fitaram, deu de ombros e foi à pia, o que queria mesmo era lavar o rosto e espantar a irritação.

Pensar em tudo o que ocorreu deixava o moreno ainda mais atordoado, em um momento Nao era só um cara legal e no outro se tornou seu companheiro. Tinha que dar razão aos amigos, realmente sentia-se cativo ao outro jovem de negras madeixas e, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, _não queria_ se livrar...

_"Será que me apaixonei?_". Inquiriu-se em pensamento, pegando o papel toalha e girando sobre os calcanhares para sair do local.

"Olá Kai-chan!".

"Mi... Miyavi...". Yutaka sentiu o sangue gelar de cima a baixo ao ver o moreno diante de si; o jovem portava um enorme sorriso nos lábios que murchou pouco a pouco como se, em um segundo, tomasse consciência de tudo que ocorreu na noite passada e, para o mortal, restou apenas a dolorosa certeza de que aquele era um momento decisivo...

**Continua.**

**oooOOOooo**

**Nota:**

Eis mais um capítulo de "Mausoléu".

Não prometo mais não demorar a atualizar essa fic, mas prometo não pará-la. Minha vida passou e está passando por transformações bem drásticas que limitam meu tempo; comecei a faculdade no início do ano, continuo no curso de japonês e também estudo inglês, além do mais tenho pouca paciência para computadores nas horas livres, sempre há muito a fazer fora dele, contudo escrever é um _hobby _que adoro e sempre que possível o exercerei.

Sobre o título do capítulo. Ambas as palavras são usadas para se referir às formas do amor, sendo a primeira àquele sentimento baseado no sexo e a segunda o amor que nasce de uma amizade; nem preciso dizer o motivo das escolhas, né?! Aliás, esse capítulo é transitivo, feito mais para mostrar Reita/Ruki e Aoi/Uruha e tirar o foco de Miyavi/Kai/Nao, contudo há algumas coisas nele para refletir...

Agradeço profundamente o apoio de todos continuam a ler meu texto, também a Lady Anúbis pela betagem, e a may_31, ruu_tyan, Kami_aurevoir, Seto Scorpyos, nathyouko, Atsuko, Bakaneko, hinatinha05, julietstrange, nayarauchiha, Litha_chan, Fox_Reitinha, , Shiroyama Gabi-Chan, Neko Lolita, Lady Bogard, Aoi-Tsukii, Eri-Chan Guimarães e, finalmente a Aislyn Matsumoto pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

Muito obrigada por ler até aqui e opiniões sempre são bem vidas.

**Aiko Hosokawa**

**Belo Horizonte 11h07min AM**


End file.
